The Dark Side Of My Heart
by damonmysaviour
Summary: A delena fic set during season four...Damon tells Elena he's leaving town for good as part of him and Stefan's agreement. Elena doesn't let him leave without a fight and maybe her choice between the brothers will change in the process? Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello my lovelies thank you so much for clicking on my fanfic, this is my first ever one so I hope you like it. Oh and sadly I don't own the vampire diaries or any of the characters. _

_Basically this is set the day after 3x22 and Elena agreed to become a vampire, this is strictly a delena fanfic nothing else. Oh and it's in Elena's point of view._

* * *

Today has been the quickest, yet slowest day of my life. As everyone expected I am now a bloodthirsty vampire and all I can think about is how John died for nothing. It all happened so fast that that I didn't know what to do, so I made my decision. I would save Matt.

So many people have died to keep me alive and for once I had the power to change that. So in my last moments of being a human I told Stefan to save Matt from the drowning truck before me. At first I didn't expect Stefan to save Matt, I mean I am his 'undying' love and he is mine so why did I expect him to save my ex-boyfriend before me? Yet he did, I should of been happy that he respected my decision but he hardly hesitated and there was a nippy little voice at the back of my head saying 'Damon wouldn't have gave two shits about Matt, he would have saved you and everything would be back to normal; you would be human.'

Damon. My Damon. Just thinking about my last phone call to him made me want to rewind the whole situation. I broke his heart and I broke my own. What if in my last minutes I had chosen Damon? Well for sure I would be alive and breathing and hopefully in Damon's arms (or bed...knowing Damon) and my heart ached for it.

Damon was my dark pleasure, I loved the attention he gave me, sometimes I lived for it. Being with him was oh so wrong but oh so right. He loves, or loved, me so much and I hate being the one who splinters his already fragile heart. I feel like his heart is literally in the palm of my hands and I don't know what to do about it. Before I drowned my feelings for the Salvatore brothers were all over the place, I am surprised myself that I actually came to a decision in the end. Yet, I nearly changed my mind when I heard Damon's voice break over the phone when I told him I chose Stefan. I wanted to tell him I was lying that I did chose him and our dark love would break all the rules I set in place. Why did I put them there in the first place?

No. I had to stop thinking about Damon. I picked Stefan for a reason; he was safe and made me 'glad' I was alive. I rolled my eyes just thinking about what I said to Matt that night in my bedroom, little did I know that would be the last time there as a human. How ironic. Stefan still doesn't know I picked him over Damon, only Damon and Matt know all that happened last night. A part of me doesn't want to tell Stefan I chose him, but I shake away that thought and plan to tell him as soon as he's back from the hospital getting some more blood bags to revamp the supply. I wonder how he'd react, an idle smile? A peck on the lips? His reaction would be weak and that's not what I want from the man that supposedly loves me but hey I guess I have to live with it for all eternity now.

And as I lie on the massive bed in the Salvatore's one of many spare rooms I just imagine what Damon's reaction would be if I told him I had chosen him last night. Just thinking about it brought a grin to my face. And just on queue I heard the old staircase creak and then the man himself was leaning against my doorframe. His raven hair was ruffled from the weather outside and he was wearing one of his tight black t-shirts. His usual smirk was replaced by a solemn smile as he watched me stare into space. Why was he smiling? Surely he hates me after all I've put him through? But that's the beauty of Damon, he's selfless and a few people actually realise that. I am proud to say I am one of those people, I can see the pure beauty hidden inside him.

''What are you thinking? And as you have that silly grin on your face I'm guessing it's about me?'' Damon's usual smirk etched its way onto his face, but his eyes lacked that usual sparkle, I tried my best not to smile at Damon being Damon. I leant my head back against the headboard, closed my eyes and took a couple of deep breaths.

''Damon..'' I sighed.

I didn't even need to open my eyes to know he was now lying beside me. I felt the shift of weight on the large bed and I could smell his intoxicating cologne. it smelt so...Damon. I turned my head to the side and slowly opened my eyes. My breath caught in my throat as I met Damon's striking blue eyes staring into my own. We just lay there for a couple of seconds staring into each other's eyes until I spoke the question I needed to ask him.

''Do you hate me Damon?'' I whispered so quietly that it was even hard for a vampire to pick up. Before he would answer I prayed that he wouldn't, what would I do if Damon hated me? I just couldn't imagine it.

After what felt like forever Damon raised his left hand and slowly swiped a stray hair from my face and put it behind my ear. He then brought his hand down to cup my cheek and I naturally felt myself lean into his hand, he studied my anxious expression and started to brush his thumb against my cheek.

''I could never hate you Elena, sometimes I wish I could, like right now for example but I can't I just..'' he adverted his eyes to the other side of the room for a couple of seconds then turned back to look at me as he said ''I just love you too much and.. and it just hurts too much to stop it. I'm sorry Elena for being such a burden, for loving you when you obviously only care for my brother."

I went to object but he put his finger over my mouth to silence me as he continued ''That's why I'm leaving tonight, you and Stefan can have your happy ever after without me dragging you both down. It's you who should hate me not the other way around, I deserve everything I get. I'm so sorry Elena, I hope you know that.''

Wait...what? I was dumbfounded for a couple of seconds just staring at Damon with a wrinkle in my brow. It's not the first time that Damon's told me he loved me, far from it, but hearing those words come out of his lips just sends a shiver down my spine and made my heart beat faster. It still hadn't sunk in that this god like man actually loved me: A messed up eighteen year old from Mystic Falls.

Damon did that half smile thing he does when he's sad and then I could feel him pulling has hand away from my face. Quickly I grabbed his hand before he pulled it away and clasped it in a vice like grip between my hands. How dare he! How dare he accuse himself of being a burden to me. How can he even think for a minute that I could hate him. For everything Damon's done sometimes he has made me pretty mad and angry and yes maybe I did hate him for a little while, but I forgave him because everything he has done he has done for me and I see that now.

''Don't you dare Damon, don't you dare think that I should hate you.''

''I'm not going to argue with you Elena, as much fun as it is. I don't want you to remember me in that way.''

''What are you talking about?'' my brows wrinkled in confusion. Then suddenly I remember he said he was leaving tonight, I gasped at the thought and my heart started to ache. I can't lose Damon, I came close to it when he was dying from Tyler's bite and the pain was unimaginable.

He started to release his hand from my strong grip and he avoided my strong gaze as he explained ''Me and Stefan made a pact before the night you ermm... died that the one of us you rejected had to leave town. I guess the reason was so you could be happy without a sad brother looming in the corner.''

Before I could react he continued ''I always knew it was going to be me that you rejected. You know that night in Denver for a couple of seconds I thought I actually had a chance, maybe for once someone would pick me other my saintly brother. But now I know it _is_ always going to be Stefan and I don't want to hurt anymore Elena. I can't take anymore of this.''

He started to get out of the bed and with my newly adopted vampire speed I pinned him beneath me on the mattress so fast that for a human it would of been a blur. He was too stunned to react as I slapped him with an ounce of my vampire strength. His lips parted and he put his hand on his red cheek.

''What was that for?'' he asked shocked and a little hurt.

With tears in my eyes I put my hands on either side of his face and started to kiss him with as much need as I could muster and before I knew it he was kissing me back. As he was the older stronger vampire he flipped us over so he was now pinning me on the mattress our tongues battling for dominance and my nails started to dig into his shoulders. Then suddenly with a whoosh of air Damon was clinging onto the wall at the other side of the room taking big angry breaths.

''Don't do this to me Elena, you made your choice. You picked Stefan.''

I zapped over to the other side of the room to pin myself against him on the wall, I bent my head forward so our foreheads were touching and we were sharing the same breath.

''Please don't leave me.'' I whispered as a silent tear ran down my cheek. Damon lifted his hand and wiped the tear away.

''It's reasons like this I have to leave Elena, you tell me you pick Stefan then the next day suddenly your kissing me as if I'm your long lost love.'' I could hear the venom dripping in his voice "Why Elena? Why do you do this to me!" he shouted at then roughly shoved me off him as he started striding toward the door with some serious attitude.

No way was he leaving me. My eyes were blinded with rage as I quickly grabbed the nearest thing to me; an antique vase. I don't really know what I'm doing but I threw the vase at the back of Damon's head and shards of ceramic flew all over the room. Damon froze just outside the door. I watched terrified as his shoulders raised then dropped as he tried to calm himself. Then slowly he turned around to face me square on and his blue eyes were hard as glass.

''I'm so sorry Damon'' I gushed ''I just..I just..''

''You just what Elena?'' He spat out.

''I just don't want you to leave me here alone Damon! You promised me, you promised that you would never leave me again!'' I started screaming at him "There is no chance in hell that you are leaving me here all alone!"

I didn't even realise that I had started sobbing ''Please don't leave me Damon...please'' I had to stop to catch my breath and I felt my tears leak into my mouth ''please please please.''

I felt like I was on the edge of a mental breakdown as I felt my knees buckle beneath me, the trauma was physically destroying my body. Is this part of my heightened emotions that everyone goes on about? I fell into Damon's arms and I started to weakly bash my fists against his chest trying to make him feel my pain but failing immensly. He started to run his fingers through my frazzled hair trying to sooth me as my breathing became laboured.

''Please don't break your promise, do it for me Damon. If you love me you'll stay.'' Yes I know it was a low blow but at this point I would do anything to get him to stay by my side. I was desperate. I could feel his hands make fists in my hair and with my advanced vampire hearing I heard him clench his teeth.

''Why do you do this to me...you picked my brother Elena! My brother! I don't see why you care so much that I'm leaving to let you two drive off into the sunset eating bunnies together!''

''Because I care about you Damon!'' The words came out forced, I knew it's not what I wanted to say.

''Oh of course! Elena cares about me how could I forget?'' I could hear the sarcasm oozing out his mouth and his grip on my hair loosened.

''Damon please, what can I do? What can I do to make you stay?'' I think at any point now I would get down on my knees and start begging.

''There's nothing you would do Elena.'' he gave a sad smile, it's like all the anger rushed out of his body at once and his eyes softened. ''There's nothing for me here anymore. Even I know it's best for me to leave Mystic Falls for good.''

An aura of calm spread over the room as we stood there staring at each other for what felt like hours but what was probably only a couple of seconds. Suddenly Damon used his vampire speed to unexpectedly leave the room and I closed my eyes to hear where he went. His bedroom.

As fast as I could I rushed across the hallway after him and halted at his doorframe as I watched the horrific scene play out in front of me. He was callously ripping shirts of the coat hangers in his wardrobe and throwing them into an open suitcase lying on his bed that already contained a couple of necessity toiletries. He didn't even stop what he was doing as he spoke to me.

''Just leave me alone Elena it will be easier for both of us.''

I walked over to his bed picked up his suitcase and before he could stop me I chucked it across the room where it hit the wall and Damon's clothes littered the floor. The fire was starting to reappear in his eyes after my desperate act.

''What are you trying to prove Elena!?'' he hissed ''Delaying me isn't going to stop me from leaving, just quit it for your own good.''

Think of something Elena, c'mon think! I had to be bold, it's the only way I can get Damon to stay.

''So what can I do to stop you from leaving hmmm? How about this?''

I pulled my pyjama tank top over my head and threw it over my shoulder revealing a black lacy push up bra. I silently congratulated myself for picking that out this morning. Black is Damon's favourite colour after all. I evilly smirked as I watched his mouth hang open as he openly stared at my chest, point one to Elena. I strutted towards him and ran my finger down his shirt, his eyes still not leaving my chest. I picked up both of his hands and he willingly let me place each of them on my breasts and his face contoured into shock at my uncharacterised movements. He opened his mouth to say something but no words came out.

''If you leave me Damon you will never have me, I can never be yours'' I said my voice becoming husky.

I could see Damon mentally shake himself as he raised his head to look at me yet he left his hands on my breasts, obviously enjoying himself.

''I can't believe I'm saying this but Elena I can never have you anyway even if I did stay. How many times do I have to say this: you love my brother not me. You picked Stefan. I can't have you like this when you belong to someone else. I do a lot of bad things but I wouldn't do that, I want us to be real.''

His voice broke in the middle of that short speech and I could feel myself welling up again, I must look terrible right now thank god I wasn't wearing any make up. Why do I always make Damon hurt so much? I hate myself for it and I always think it's for the right reasons when most of the time it's not.

He gave one last squeeze then removed his hands from me. Instantly I missed the warmth of his hands, it was like my breasts were perfectly moulded for him. We fitted together perfectly.

He nodded toward his luggage lying scattered all over the floor ''I'll just leave it, clean it up when I'm gone if you want, I'll get stuff on the road. Anything to get me out of here asap.''

I stood there and watched as he walked towards his nightstand and took out a small chest that he put in the inside pocket of his leather jacket.

''What's that?'' I asked, mostly curious but a part of me was still trying to delay him.

''Nothing you need to worry about nosey. Just something I always take with me." He stopped in the middle of the room and took a look around "I'll miss this room. Do you know how long it took me to get this perfect? The bed was handmade for me too. Egyptian cotton.''

I found myself staring at his bed alongside him. We just stood there in silence waiting for something to happen. But nothing did. Then it started to hit me: Damon is actually leaving me. It hit me square in the chest and I was starting to find it difficult to breath, wait? Did vampires even need to breath?

''Damon?'' I waited for an answer but I didn't get one. I whipped my head around I noticed I was the only person here. That sneaky bastard.

Using my vampire speed I zoomed around the house looking for him. My cries got more frantic as the seconds ticked by and it was clear he wasn't in the boarding house.

''Damon! Damon please!'' I was sobbing again and it was hard to scream because my throat was so dry. ''DAAAAMOOONN!''

I halted at the doorframe of the boarding house that was wide open and it wasn't until a cold breeze sent shivers down my spine that I remembered I only had my bra on and a pair of skimpy pyjama shorts. My knees started to buckle but nobody was there to catch me. I was a sobbing mess as I fell to my knees just staring out into the dark night. Damon was gone. I don't really know what went through me, I don't even remember thinking the next words that came out my mouth. But they were so natural and beautiful; true.

I whispered out into the dry air looking out into the forest surrounding the boarding house. The tears were still leaking down my face.

''I love you...''

My eyes widened in realisation. Me Elena Gilbert was in love with Damon Salvatore. A strangled cry left my lips knowing that Damon would never hear me say those words, he'll never know I love him so much it's physically hurting me right now.

I screamed out pleading into the silence ''DAMON PLEASE I LOVE YOU!''

I put my head in my knees and wrapped my arms around myself going into the fatal position, and whispered out one last time

''I'm in love with you Damon and it hurts so much, please please..''

I heard something crash behind me and my undead heart stopped. I looked at my arms and I was splattered with blood, human blood. I slowly turned my head round to face the floor and several burst blood bags were scattered out in front of me forming scarlet puddles on the floor. It was then I raised my head to come face to face with an astounded Damon.

''You love me?''

* * *

_Thank you so much for reading and no this isn't the end I am writing more chapters now as we speak, so please please please write a review it will only take a couple of seconds and it will inspire me to write more!_

_Thank you x_


	2. Chapter 2

_I put my head in my knees and wrapped my arms around myself going into the fatal position, and whispered out one last time_

_'I'm in love with you Damon and it hurts so much, please please..'_

_I heard something crash behind me and my undead heart stopped. I looked at my arms and I was splattered with blood, human blood. I slowly turned my head round to face the floor and several burst blood bags were scattered out in front of me forming scarlet puddles on the floor. It was then I raised my head to come face to face with an astounded Damon._

_'You love me?'_

* * *

I blinked a couple of times to make sure I wasn't imagining things, I just lay there with red eyes and blood splattered all over my body. Damon just stood there as still as a statue his arms still elevated out in front of him from when he dropped the blood bags in shock. Finally I broke the silence.

''Damon...you didn't leave.'' my voice was shaky as I continued ''I thought you'd just left and..and..and''

He came out of his trance and knelt down beside me wiping the wet strands of hair out of my face, he sighed and something shifted in his eyes as if he came to the realisation of something .

''You really thought I would leave without saying goodbye? Do you really think that low of me Elena?'' He smirked and I found myself shyly smiling back. ''I just went down to the cellar to get some blood bags for the road.'' He looked around the hallway at the mess he had created.

''I guess they won't be very good to me now, we better clean this up before Stefan gets home and goes all _rippah_ on us.''

''I thought you had left me'' I whispered. Him mentioning Stefan coming home really should of brought me back to reality but I put it to the back of my mind for the time being. Did he not hear what I said earlier? I just told him I loved him and he wasn't saying anything about it, now I didn't expect that. Especially not from Damon.

''Shhh it's okay Elena I'm still here'' he picked me up bridal style and kicked the door shut behind him. I got a tight grip around his body willing myself never to let him go, he wasn't going to leave me this time. He walked around all the blood staining the floor as I snuggled my head into his chest. I inhaled Damon's smell mixed with the spilt blood: it was heavenly. I could feel my fangs starting to retract with all the human blood compelling my senses but I closed my eyes and concentrated on Damon and I felt my face return to normal. He always did have a way of calming me in my darkest moments. I reached up and started stroking the soft hair at the nape of his neck, I could stay like this with him forever; literally.

''Damon?''

''Hmmmhmmm''

''Why aren't you saying anything?''

He looked down at me confused ''What are you talking about?''

I continued playing with his soft hair as I answered him ''I just told you I'm in love with you and your acting totally indifferent.''

He let out a deep sigh as he lay me down on the couch in the cosy yet oversized living room. He turned his back to me and bent down in front of the fireplace ruffling the fire with the poker. He didn't turn around to address me as he spoke.

''I guess you're talking about that little act I just witnessed at the front door a couple of minutes ago? I never pegged you as an actress Elena but bravo you fooled me for a couple of second there.''

Excuse me? He thought I was lying? This grabbed my attention and I sat up on the couch giving the back of his head daggers. Was it so farfetched that someone could actually love him back for once? I think I was more angry now than when he was walking out on me earlier.

''You thought I was making that all up? How the hell can you even say that?'' I closed my eyes and fisted my hair in annoyance. ''Ugh Damon you infuriate me so much sometimes! What would even make you think that?'' I really just wanted to go over there and slap some sense into him. It wouldn't be the first time.

Damon harshly threw the poker to the other side of the room with a clatter and using his vampire speed he gracefully moved in front of me so we were nose to nose.

''Because Elena'' He drawled out my name very slowly ''you were doing anything in your power to stop me from leaving and you knew'' he took a deep breath ''You knew that would stop me. I don't know why you were in such a state anyway it's not like you don't have Stefan to comfort you as he is your boyfriend, or have you forgotten that crucial fact?'' he spat out.

''I wouldn't tell you I loved you Damon if I didn't mean it! Do you seriously think I'm out here to hurt you?'' I softened my voice as I continued 'I love you Damon..is it so hard to believe?'

I looked into his eyes and he let me see all the pain and suffering he's been through, for once he was letting his guard down for me. My heart clenched as I watched Damon's eyes get glossy around the edges and I could tell that if he started to speak now he would break down so instead to answer my question he weakly nodded his head.

I stood up from the couch and put my hands on either side of his face.

''Oh Damon, my Damon.'' I soothed ''Please believe me. I'm in love with you and I think I have for a while now.''

I started to see his resolve breaking but he was still trying to deny it. I had to keep chipping away at him.

''Prove it, prove to me that you love me.'' he breathed out.

How on earth can I prove I love a man in the middle of the boarding house at 1am? Then suddenly it came to me and a lazy smile graced my face.

''Last night when I was drowning in Matt's truck..'' I closed my eyes for a couple of seconds and took a deep breath as I remembered the horrific ordeal that lead to my death.

''I guess you could say my life flashed before my eyes. I saw my parents (both pairs) my brother, Jenna and Alaric, my friends, Stefan...but then just before I blacked out I saw you Damon.'' He looked at me with curiosity waiting for me to continue.

''I saw you smiling at me telling me everything was going to be okay, you just kept reminding me that I wasn't going to die as you were always there to save me, you even did that eye thing you always do, and I believed you Damon. Oh god how I believed you.'' My voice was breaking and my tears were threatening to fall but I tried my best to finish. ''It was if you were there with me in the truck, you were telling me you were keeping your promise. I realise now what you were talking about, your promise never to leave me in my darkest moments. And Damon you weren't even there but you kept your promise. You were there with me holding my hand as my heart took its last beats and I wasn't even thinking about Stefan Damon. I was thinking about you.''

A lonely tear ran down my face and my lower lip started to tremble.

''Elena...''

''Damon please let me finish you deserve to know. As the murky water filled my lungs I didn't feel any pain from it just an ache in my heart'' I picked up his drowsy hand and placed it on the bare skin where my heart used to beat.

''I knew I was crying that night and my tears mixed with the salty water from the river. I wasn't crying because of my death Damon, I was crying because of my regrets and one regret that outweighed the others.'' My voice cracked as I finished my story ''I would never be able to tell the man I loved that I love him back more than he would ever know, and he would live for the rest of eternity not knowing. The irony of it all was that I realised that I loved you seconds before my heart stopped beating. The last thing I remember that night was saying your name out into the darkness as my mind fogged over.''

I watched in pure awe as a tear escaped from Damon's eye and dropped to the ground. Something about that triggered something in my brain and I got an imagine of Damon doing the same thing but he was in my bedroom. God I've been on such an emotional rollercoaster tonight I'm starting to hallucinate.

''I'm so sorry Elena. I'm so sorry I wasn't there to save you, I let you down..again.'' he clenched his fists at his sides ''Why do I always fail you? I live to keep you safe and I can't even do that right.''

''No no Damon you didn't.'' He tried to avoid my gaze but with my hands still cupping his face I turned his face around so he was looking me straight in the eyes.

''As much as you hate to believe it you have saved me Damon, you have saved me from so many things. You bring out parts of me nobody else can, you challenge me and you don't treat me like a porcelain doll that's about to crack with the smallest of touches and that's why I love you. When I'm with you, kissing you, the passion around us overwhelms me unlike anyone I've ever been with and if that's not love Damon tell me what is.''

''You love me? You actually love me?'' he breathed. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, Damon's eyes lit up like a child's on Christmas morning and his cheeky smile threatened to crack his face in half. His grin was contagious and I was mirroring his heartfelt joy.

''Yes Damon Salvatore'' I gave out a soft happy giggle ''me Elena Gilbert the doomed doppelganger is in love with you.''

He let out a happy sigh ''I'll never get tired of hearing that.''

My eyes lit up in mischief ''In that case I'll never stop telling you.''

His lips crashed on mine in a hungry kiss even better than the one we shared at that rundown motel in Denver . I jumped up on Damon and put my legs around his waist while I fisted his hair in desperation. His hands ran up and down my back as he walked backwards hitting us against a table and I heard a clatter of objects hit the ground.

''Whoops'' He laughed, he whispered in my ear ''We can clean that up later.''

Hmmm, later? What is he going to do with me now? I moaned as Damon started kissing down my neck and traced round the top halves of my breasts with his tongue. I had my eyes closed in pleasure but when I opened them to have a look I noticed Damon was licking all the blood of my upper body. The erotic sight sent electric shocks straight down to my core.

''Mmm blood and Elena my two favourite things, I don't know which I prefer..'' He winked up at me and I gave him a playful slap on the shoulder.

''Shut up Damon'' I laughed as he continued his attention to the other side of my neck.

''I was only joking'' he whined then he lifted his head and looked at me with full seriousness. ''I will always choose you over anything or anyone else Elena, you know that right?''

I bit my lip as I stared back into those crystalline eyes that looked straight into my soul.

''You know I do Damon.'' I traced my finger down the side of his face and continued to the top of his t-shirt. ''And you are wearing far too many clothes..''

He grinned as I ripped his t-shirt from his body with my increased strength. I just stopped and stared at Damon's god like chest, he was the definition of sexy and he was mine. Was I drooling?

''Hey I liked that shirt!'' He mock pouted at me.

''Oh shh you have thousands of identical clothes Damon.'' He just shrugged and then to my surprise he threw me over his left shoulder.

''Damon'' I giggled ''What are you doing?''

''Taking you to my lovers den.'' He purred, I just rolled my eyes and then next thing I knew I was lying on top of Damon's mattress with my hair sprayed all over the white sheet. He just stood there looming over me; his eyes scanning my half naked body.

''This is the most beautiful sight I have ever seen..you, lying on my bed. It's like something from my dreams that I never expected it to actually come true.'' He ghosted his hand over my cheek as he continued ''but here you are, and your all mine.''

He grinned wickedly and suddenly my bra was ripped in half by Damon's sharp teeth. I gave him a dirty look but he just winked back at me.

''Touché'' he breathed.

I threw my head back in pleasure as he started to palm both of my breasts, yeah I was right his hands were made for me. I gasped in pleasure when his tongue came in contact with my sensitive flesh and he started sucking my hard nipples and tracing circles around them with his tongue.

''You're so perfect Elena.'' he sighed against my skin as he withdrew his head away.

''Wait don't stop!'' I pleaded trying to pull his head back towards me.

''But Elena we haven't even gotten to the best part yet.'' His eyes glistened in mischief and I got butterflies in my stomach, only Damon could do this to me.

I smiled wickedly as I reached forward and started unbuckling Damon's belt, I looked up to see Damon's reaction and his eyes were closed in anticipation. Fumbling with my hands I quickly undid his belt and slowly pulled off the back jeans. He wasn't wearing any boxers: typical Damon. His cock sprung free and my mouth gaped open in shock, his hardened member was massive. Much bigger than Stefan's anyway.

''Like what you see?'' Damon's husky voice brought me out of my trance and I nodded still not peeling my eyes away. ''Mmmm just wait until you see how it feels'' He purred.

My breath caught in my throat and I could feel myself getting wetter as the seconds went by.

''Show me'' I whispered in his ear as I reached down and grabbed his cock which made him jump in my hands.

He hissed in a breath as a I lazily started stroking him up and down with my right hand. He slapped away my hand and pinned me beneath him as he replied ''Not until I've tasted you first.''

I raised my hands behind be and grasped onto the head board with so much strength that my knuckles were turning white as Damon peeled down my stained red shorts and my matching black lace panties.

''You smell delicious Elena.'' I blushed as he smelt my arousal and then suddenly jerked as Damon's mouth latched onto my core and feverishly started sucking on my clit.

''Oh my god!'' I screamed and I tightened my grip around the headboard as Damon continued to pleasure me.

He moved away from me for a couple of seconds as he spoke ''Please call me Damon..'' and he smirked.

I was too high above the clouds to reply as Damon's tongue continued to lap at my folds, I could feel the tension rising inside of me and I was so close to coming. Nobody had ever gotten down on me before and it was nothing short of amazing. I had to give it to Damon, he was seriously talented in the bedroom.

And just before I met my sweet release Damon pulled away and started to crawl over me so we were face to face.

''Damon!'' I growled.

''Jeez who knew you were feisty in the bedroom? You really are made for me.''

He winked and I gave him my best fake daggers I could come up with.

''Just fuck me Damon.'' my voice filled with lust.

He smirked at my naughtiness ''Your wish is my command princess.''

I let my head fall back as Damon found my entrance and slowly pushed himself inside me. I wrapped my legs around his waist to give him better access as I felt my walls adjust to his large member. When I felt the whole of him inside me he stopped for a couple of seconds and I realised he fit inside me perfectly.

''You are sure about this Elena? No regrets?''

''Never.'' I whispered and I brushed his raven hair out of his eyes ''I love you Damon.''

''I love you too Elena.''

I pulled his head down to kiss me as he started to slowly thrust in and out of me. Gradually as the minutes went by his pace got faster and I was meeting his thrusts one by one, I chanted his name as I felt myself getting higher and higher.

''Faster Damon, Faster!'' I screamed and I felt him start to border on his vampire speed. he was rough with me and I loved it, this is what I wanted. Oh god why had I been denying this for so long? I wanted to kick myself. He reached down between us and started playing with my clit, I moaned loudly and stars started to appear behind my eyes.

''Mmmm Damon come with me''

''You feel so good Elena. Better than I'd ever imagined.''

I could feel his thrusts start to get uneven and I knew he was close. My back started to arch of the bed and Damon cupped the back of my head and pulled me on him so I was sitting on his lap as he continued to harshly pump himself inside me. I put my arms around his neck and kissed him back as much as I was able without panting in his mouth. His lips migrated of their own accord; wandering along my jaw and down the smooth column of my neck to the pulse point, where he sucked at the skin. One of his hands slid into my hair, tilting my head to the side as he nipped my neck lightly with normal teeth. I knew I was no longer human but I had heard that vampires could feed off each other in intimate moments and wasn't this intimate enough? I wanted to feel all of him inside me when I met my sweet release.

''Bite me Damon!''

He didn't even take two seconds to think about it and I felt his fangs pierce into my neck, I screamed in pleasure as I felt him draw out my blood and my orgasm shook me straight to the core. With his fangs still in me I bent my head to the other side and bit him on the neck as well. He tasted...wow. His blood was addicting: even better than the human stuff, I could feel it flow through my whole body and it heightened my orgasm.

Damon started to shake and I could hear him moan as I felt him release inside me, both of us retracted our fangs at the same time and Damon slowed down his thrusts until he stilled inside me. I was still on a high and I came to the conclusion that vampire sex was a hundred times better than human sex, or maybe it was just Damon?

Our foreheads were touching as we stared into each other's eyes sharing the same breath.

''That was...''

''Amazing.'' Damon breathed out with a soft smile.

I grinned back at him my eyes lighting up ''I can't believe I just had sex with Damon Salvatore''

''I hope I lived up to your expectations.''

I smirked ''You sure did..'' I whispered huskily in his ear and I could feel him start to get hard again inside me. He was insatiable.

He pulled out of me and I felt cold and incomplete without him. He rolled over in the crumpled bed and put his hand behind his head staring at the ceiling with a silly grin on his face.

I started to crawl on my hands and knees over to where he was lying and rested my head on his chest that was glistening with a sheen of sweat. He put one of his arms around me pulling me as close to him as possible.

''Well someone sure looks pleased with himself.''

He let out a long sated breath and started to stroke my sex hair and I closed my eyes loving the way he pampered me.

''I just had breathtaking vampire sex with the love of my life who just told me she loves me back, why wouldn't I be happy?'' He laughed and I don't think I had ever seen Damon this relaxed and carefree.

I looked up at him and I could feel my love for him radiating out my body, I reached up and traced his lips with my forefinger.

''Have I ever told you I loved you?''

It's a line from one of my favourite movies and I saw the spark in his eyes and I knew he had seen it too so he played along doing that 'eye thing' that I had grown to love.

''no..'' he said fighting a smile.

''I do.'' And I gave him soft kiss with our swollen lips.

We just lay there for a couple of minutes, Damon running his fingers through my hair and I was tracing random patterns over his firm chest. There was a smile tattooed on my face that I don't think could ever be wiped off; I was ecstatic. Why had I been so blind? It always had been Damon and looking back now I just wish I hadn't been such a clueless naive teenager and picked the man that I was obviously meant to be with. I didn't believe in soul mates before but as I lay in Damon's arms I changed my mind, our love was too strong to be normal.

I let out a happy sigh and leant in closer to his body and placed a trail of kisses along Damon's six pack. He tensed beneath my body and I froze. What was going on?

''Da-'' He quickly sat up and put his finger over my mouth to silence me; panic flashing through his eyes.

He mouthed out one word that made my entire world come to a standstill.

''Stefan.''

Shit.

* * *

_Dun dun dun..._

_Yeah I know I'm evil for always leaving you guys at a cliffhanger! _

_Anyway here is my highly anticipated second chapter of 'My Heart Of Darkness' and i hope it lived up to all your expectations. Thank you so much for all the reviews so far it really gave me the inspiration to write this new chapter, please leave a review it really makes my day and I would love to know what you lovely people think._

_Chapter Three is on it's way!_

_Thank you x_


	3. Chapter 3

_I let out a happy sigh and leant in closer to his body and placed a trail of kisses along Damon's six pack. He tensed beneath my body and I froze. What was going on?_

_"Da-" He quickly sat up and put his finger over my mouth to silence me; panic flashing through his eyes._

_He mouthed out one word that made my entire world come to a standstill._

_"Stefan."_

_Shit._

* * *

Oh no no no no this cannot be happening. Fuck, what are we going to do?

I pulled the white sheet from Damon's bed up over my naked body and my eyes franticly searched the room looking for my discarded clothes. I stopped for a second and closed my eyes trying to concentrate where Stefan was. I heard faint footsteps on the gravel driveway outside. Okay, we still have time. I zoomed around Damon's room picking up my clothes, even my destroyed black lace bra. When I stood back up I banged into something hard; Damon's chest. He urgently wrapped the white sheet securely around my body, just above my perky breasts, and tucked it in like it was a towel. He bent down beside me and picked up my white tank top that I had took off to seduce him earlier, god that felt like a millennia ago. He shoved it into my arms alongside the rest of my garments.

"Elena jump out my window and go straight home do you hear me?" He whispered.

I nodded my head so fiercely I felt like it was going to fall off.

"I'll take care of Stefan. You were never here."

I just stood there soaking everything in and the loud bang of the front door closing snapped me out of my reverie.

"Go Elena!"

In the bat of an eyelid I opened Damon's window and gracefully jumped outside onto the soft grass surrounding the boarding house. All these new vampire abilities were really paying off. When I stood up I looked over my shoulder and saw him close the bulky window behind me. We caught each other's eyes and just stared at each other.

"I love you." He mouthed down to me.

"I love you too."

And with that I zoomed away into the forest on my way 'home'.

Damon's POV

As I watched Elena's delicate figure disintegrate into the forest out of sight I closed my eyes and sighed in relief. Adding a nasty confrontation with Stefan to my pile of problems was not something I wanted to do, well not now and not in that manner anyway. I went into my bathroom and quickly ruffled my hair in the large mirror. In the process I got one of my cheaper aftershaves and sprayed it around my room trying to cover up Elena's distinctive scent. Then just before I heard Stefan come up the stairs I found my trousers lying at the other side of my room and put them on. I fell back on my bare bed and pulled out my phone from my jeans pocket and pretended I was scrolling through my texts as Stefan walked in.

"Have you seen Elena? She's not in the spare room where I left her." I watched as his eyes scanned the room and he sniffed the air.

"Why does it smell of sex in here?" he added.

Okay keep on your toes Damon your good in situations like this. Just lie and act totally indifferent, don't let him suspect that you just had sex with Elena; his 'girlfriend'. The thought of Elena still being with him made me angry, was Elena even his girlfriend? She should be mine or maybe she still loves us both? I put these foreboding thoughts to the back of my mind for the moment and concentrated on this little scene I had created.

"Well Brother..." I replied without looking up from my phone. "She is _your_ girlfriend you should know where she is, not me. I recommend a leash for that one; She's feisty."

I raised my head and watched his eyes harden in annoyance.

"You never answered my question Damon."

"I think I did Stefan." I answered mocking his tone.

"For once in your life Damon will you be serious with me? Answer my question." He growled.

I sat up on the bed and raised my hands is surrender.

"Okay okay don't get your knickers in a twist Steffy. I just had a girl in here earlier what was her name again? Stephanie? Sophie? Sarah? Mmmm she was delicious in every kind of way." I licked my lips just to add more of an effect and I knew it would rile him up even more.

"Damon I swear if you killed that girl.."

I leant against the headboard and my body sagged in relief. He believed my somewhat predictable story. I should seriously get an Oscar on a day to day basis I am that good. Well, to be honest Stefan is quite gullible..

"I'll leave that to your imagination little brother." I even added a wink for the effort.

"Whatever Damon." His eyes scanned my room as if he was looking for something but he gave up and started to back out of my room. Thank god. But before he left he turned back around.

"I'm heading out again to round everyone up to bring them back here for a group meeting of what's been going on about Elena and Klaus ect ect. While I'm at it can you find her for me? My biggest bet is that she'll be at her house with Jeremy. Oh and bring him back too while you're at it."

He closed my door with a bang and I rolled my eyes. Damn he is so clueless sometimes of course I know where Elena is and god dammit I wasn't his fucking taxi service but as I felt bad for sleeping with the girl he supposedly loved I would do it anyway, and I wanted to see Elena again.

I felt a smile appear on my face as I thought about her: she loved me back. Elena Gilbert loved me back. Me, Damon fucking Salvatore. I still had to replay that in my head for it to sink in. I couldn't believe it, nobody ever picks me over my saintly brother and I was just starting to accept that when Elena denied me for the hundredth time when I got that phone call. Packing my bags tonight turned out to be the best decision I ever made. My black heart no longer ached; it had been carefully patched back together and the feeling of being loved buzzed through my veins to the tips of my fingers and toes. I felt like I was on a high. I could definitely get used to this.

I heard Stefan's car roll out the drive and I started humming to myself some sappy love song from the eighties. Keep it together Salvatore people are going to think your pussy whipped. Oh well I don't care I wish I could scream from the mountains that Elena loves me back but then again she never said she chose me over my brother. Why would Elena make love to me then drive off into the sunset with my brother..unless she did all of that to stop me from leaving. Fair do I believed that she loved me but was it enough for her to break it off with Stefan or would I always be that bit on the side? I felt little needles of worry poking into my heart as I rubbed my eyes with my hands.

Why do I always do this to myself? Elena just told me she loved me and I'm already thinking the worst. I pulled myself together and put on one of my favourite blue shirts under my trademark leather jacket. I shoved on my boots and walked downstairs to the front door where I picked up my car keys of the mantelpiece and headed out without bothering to lock the door behind me.

Elena here I come.

Elena's POV

As soon as I got home I rushed upstairs into my bedroom straight past Jeremy's room where I heard him inside listening to heavy metal through those dreaded headphones of his. I closed my door behind me and subconsciously opened my window for Damon coming back to get me. The strong breeze from the window blew all my matted hair in my face and I realised I needed a shower pronto, I smelt of sex, blood, sweat and Damon. I didn't really wanted to get rid of Damon's smell on me, I wanted to be marked as his forever but I had bigger problems on my hand aka Stefan and I needed to wash this off pronto. I undid Damon's bed sheet from around my body so I was fully naked and placed it over my chair neatly folded.

I went into the bathroom and turned on the shower to full blast were the hot water pelted onto my back soothing all my worries. I sank down onto the floor and bent my head back letting the water clean my face. I watched in awe as the pink water flowed down me into the drain. I reached up and got my favourite strawberry shampoo and squirted a generous amount in my hands then started to massage it into my scalp. I felt completely spent from me and Damon's love session earlier and all I wanted to do was get a glass of warm blood and cuddle up into my warm duvet with Damon as my pillow. That sounds like heaven.

I stood up and quickly rinsed all the shampoo out of my hair while lathering my body up in shower gel to be extra fresh. When I finally felt squeaky clean I turned off the shower and reached out for a fluffy towel that I wrapped around my body after I dried myself. The steam clouded my vision as I fumbled around for the door handle leading out into my bedroom.

I walked over to my dressing table and opened a drawer to reveal my underwear that I picked out; blood red matching bra and panties. I dropped my towel to get changed and I jumped out of my skin hearing a loud wolf whistle behind me. I turned around and was greeted by Damon who was sitting on my window seat grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Damon!" I shrieked trying to cover up my private parts with my hands.

"Oh relax Lena it's nothing I haven't seen before."

I gave him a pointed look and just continued to get dressed anyway avoiding his alluring gaze following my every move as I pulled up my red panties over my long legs; purposely showing my backside to him.

As I bent back up I felt Damon come up from behind and wrap his arms around me. I felt myself naturally relax into him as he nuzzled his nose against my neck.

"Mmmm stop teasing me" He started to nibble on my ear and my breathing became laboured.

He lifted his hands in front of me onto my bare breasts and started to rub his hand on them; making my nipples go hard. Moans started spilling out my mouth without my consent and I could hear him chuckle behind me.

"As much as I'd love to stay and pleasure you for the rest of the night you need to get changed and get your pretty little butt over to the boarding house asap."

He loosened his hands and I turned around so we were nose to nose.

"What, why?"

"Stefan's having a little tea party with your friends and he personally asked me to get you and your brother. I'll go tell baby Gilbert while you get ready."

He unwrapped his arms from around me to leave but I grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Hey..." I said softly "How'd it go with Stefan?"

"Great actually, he didn't suspect a thing. I just told him I had wild sex with a gorgeous girl called Stephanie who _really_ took care of my needs."

He smirked and I huffed in annoyance.

"Did you really have to say that?"

"Oh is my Elena jealous?" he teased. "She is imaginary after all.."

I nudged him away and picked up my bra from the floor.

"Just go tell Jeremy we're leaving in five."

I heard him laugh as he left my room but he stopped just outside my door and peeked his head round.

"Nice underwear by the way. Did you pick that out for me?"

I threw my bra at him but he closed the door just in time and it fell to a heap on the floor. God he can be such an ass sometimes but you know what? I loved him for it and our small banter brought a smile to my face. I laughed to myself as I went around my room getting ready to go back to the boarding house; I just couldn't escape the place for five minutes before I was called back.

I applied some heavy eyeliner and dark lipstick just to impress Damon and I noticed my top was so low cut you could start to see the red lace from my bra. No coincidence there I thought as I smirked to myself. I put in a pair of black dangly earrings and as I inspected myself in the mirror for the tenth time I decided I was ready so I turned my lights off and headed down the stairs where Damon and Jeremy were waiting for me.

They were both standing around the kitchen worktop in conversation about weapons. Boys. I leant against the doorframe and cleared my throat to get their attention.

"You guys ready?"

Both of their heads turned around to face me and I watched Damon's jaw drop as he took in my appearance. Hah serves him right for being an ass, now he couldn't do anything to me 'cause Jeremy was around.

Jeremy furrowed his brows at the atmosphere in the room but just headed past me anyway.

He pointed over his shoulder towards Damon's Camero as he spoke "I'll go ermm wait in the car."

"Why we're coming too?"

Damon pushed himself of the bunker and strutted towards me.

"What Elena meant to say was thank you Jeremy we will be right behind you."

Damon gave my brother one of his fake smiles as his eyes followed him down the hallway until the front door closed. Then his eyes turned towards me. Oh great.

He backed me up against the wall putting his hands on the wood at either side of me trapping me in with his strong arms. I should really be scared right now but instead I was seriously turned on, it was moments like this I loved angry Damon. I think I might rile him up more often.

"Your such a naughty little vixen Elena trying to seduce me when you know I couldn't do anything about it but look how the tables have turned." His face inched closer to mine and my lips parted waiting for a kiss.

"But I have payback of my own." he smirked.

I cowered against the wall as he took one of hands of the wall and started trailing a finger over the curvature of my body. My breath hitched as his hand went under my short skirt and into my underwear.

"Damon what are you doing?" I squeaked.

He lent in and whispered in my ear. "What do you think princess?"

I loved it when he called me that. He started kissing down my neck and one of his fingers started to slowly rub my clit in circles inside my panties that were starting to get wetter and wetter. Oh god that felt so good and I couldn't help my hips slowly start to rotate on his hand needing more friction.

"Damon." I moaned quietly.

"Yes Elena?"

"More."

"More?"

I opened my eyes and gave him a stern look, he just showed me one of his evil smiles and I jumped when I felt him push two of his fingers inside me. Oh my god this man was going to be the death of me. Damon Salvatore was the definition of sex.

I started to pant as Damon started thrusting his fingers in and out of me with a quickening pace and his thumb still slowly rubbed my clit around in circles. I could feel my skin getting hot and sticky from Damon's sweet torture on my body and my toes started to curl as I feel myself getting higher and higher. I was so close I just needed him to hit that spot inside me but then it never came, Damon's hands vanished from my body. I opened my hazy eyes and he wasn't in front of me anymore.

"Hurry along Elena Jeremy's waiting."

I looked to the left and there he was standing outside on the porch with the door wide open trying to hide a smile that was threatening to crack his face in half.

That fucking bastard. He was just going to leave me high and dry standing alone in my kitchen? I am the epitome of uncomfortable, I need to have an orgasm or I think I will explode. He got me back and he got me good. I finally got my bearings back as I stood up from the wall and smoothed down my clothes.

I walked straight down the hallway ignoring Damon's amused look so as I went past him I made sure to bang shoulders with him on my way out the door. He cradled his shoulder in mock hurt as I harshly opened his passenger seat door and sat down making sure the door closed with a bang.

"What the hell is going on between you two?"

Jeremy's voice from the backseat brought me back to reality and I tried to calm myself down and appear normal.

"Nothing Jer, Damon's just being an ass as usual."

I leant back in the cool leather seat and closed my eyes as Damon came into the car after me and started the engine.

"Well you could cut the tension in here with a butter knife."

I opened my left eye and glared at him to shut up before closing it again trying to block out the world to get my breathing back to normal.

"Sooooo..." Jeremy started talking from the back trying to start conversation as Damon silently drove the car towards the boarding house.

"I'm guessing you picked Damon then?"

I opened my eyes in shock, what on earth is he on about?

"I always knew it was going to be him deep down being your brother and all. Nobody else really saw the potential in you two except from Rose and Alaric who are now both dead I guess and I swear they keep nagging me every day from the afterlife telling me to tell you two to stop being so stubborn and become a couple already."

I turned around in my seat and looked at Jeremy with shock horror, I even saw Damon tense beside me in the corner of my eye. Jeremy wasn't looking at us though he was dreamily staring out the window as he continued.

"Do you know what Rose told me on the way back from Denver? She said that Damon was either the best thing for you or the worst and I guess I'm one of the few people that realise he is the best. He keeps you safe and takes care of you Elena. I trust him so being your brother I'm glad you picked him."

He turned away from the window and gave me a genuine smile but his face froze as he saw my face.

"Please don't tell me you picked Stefan. I just assumed..?"

"Tell me about it...she told me she picked Stefan over the phone then she tells me she loves me the next day even I am confused."

I took a deep sigh and tried to keep reign of this awkward and nasty situation.

"Damon can't you be quiet for two seconds?"

"God sorry princess do continue."

"Thank you." I turned back around to face Jeremy as I gave him my answer. "The past few days my mind really has been fogged over because of my transition and facing the fact I'm now dead. I remember picking Stefan because he was safe for me as a human, but now that I know I'm in love with this asshole over here I'm stuck again."

"Ouch."

I let out a genuine laugh at Damon's interruption and reached over to stroke the side of his face while he was driving.

"You know I'm joking babe."

I heard Jeremy make fake gagging noises behind me and me and Damon laughed together in unison.

"Sorry Jer!" I called back still not tearing my eyes from Damon's beautiful face.

Being with him and calling him pet names was just so natural; we were already acting like a married couple by bickering but never actually falling out with each other. I had to stop lying to myself and where better to start than in a car with the two most important men in my life.

"Damon stop the car." I said firmly out of the blue.

"What? Why? We're only a mile away!"

I gave him a stern look then I smiled to myself as I felt the car come to a halt, I had him so whipped.

"I have to tell you both something."

Damon took his foot of the gas pedal and turned around in his seat to face me.

"Could you not of just told us without me stopping the car?"

"Yeah because what I'm about to say is probably one of the most important things I'm about to say in my life."

Both of the boys looked at me curiously waiting for me to continue but I couldn't shake the feeling that those words sounded familiar in my ears. Must be a vampire thing.

"Damon I'm so sorry for keeping you hanging all this time when I couldn't make up my mind. It was so selfish of me and I just kept denying my love for you because it felt so wrong and dark. I was happily with Stefan; the man of my dreams until you arrived in all your bad brother glory and I fell for you so hard. I didn't hate you for your actions, I hated you because you messed everything up! You messed my life up Damon!"

I saw the hurt in his eyes and I knew my words sounded like bad news so I quickly changed path before he got the wrong idea.

"But you know what? I wish I had never met Stefan in the first place. He messed everything up because I fell for him first when I was obviously meant to be with you. My love for you Damon is so much stronger than my love for Stefan ever was, that was like a soppy teenage love while we are the real deal notebook sort of the love."

I probably wasn't making any sense so I quickly rounded it up as I reached up to cup Damon's face over the gearstick.

"I've been lying to myself for so long and you didn't deserve that Damon so I am going to make it up to you for the rest of eternity because you're stuck with me. You know why? Because I pick you Damon. And that's my final decision."

I watched as pure elation flashed through his eyes and he gave me a breathtaking smile.

"Really? You pick me?"

"Really. I realised after our little 'act' earlier."

He wiggled his eyebrows at my comment he obviously knew that secretly turned me. Then he captured my lips and we started making out over the car; our tongues greeting each other for the umpteenth time today.

"Ewwww gross! I'm still here you know!"

I disconnected myself from Damon's moist lips and giggled without breaking our loving gaze. I leant over and whispered in his ear.

"I still haven't forgiven you for earlier but you can make it up to me later and _maybe_ I'll forgive you. I am so horny right now and it's all your fault."

I gave him a wink and turned back around in my seat before he could react to my raunchy comments, but not without sliding my hand into Damon's over the car as he used his other hand to start up the car.

I stroked my thumb over Damon's hand for the rest of the journey as I idly chatted to Jeremy about what subjects he was taking for the new semester. It felt eerily comforting and I sighed in disappointment as we rolled into Damon's driveway. I just thought of all the positives; I would be seeing Bonnie, Caroline and Matt for the first time in days but one person I wasn't looking forward to seeing was Stefan.

The car came to halt and all of us got out of the blue Camero at once. I watched Jeremy stroll over to the front door with his hands in his pockets. That boy has been through so much pain and loss and I just hoped he would find someone to make him happy again. Like I had with Damon.

Damon rushed round the other side of the car to stand next to me and he wrapped his arm around my waist in a possessive nature.

I turned on my heels and put my hands on his chest to stop him from walking towards the front door.

"Damon I don't think we should tell everyone about us just yet. Everything's going on with Rebekah and Klaus that we don't need to add more fuel to the fire."

"You think we're a problem?" I could detect a little bit of hurt in his voice.

"God no! I just don't think it would be the brightest idea to walk in on everyone announcing we're together with Stefan in the room. We don't even know how they'd react and we aren't organised if something happened. Let's just wait until a better time and it won't be long I promise."

I leant up on my tiptoes and pecked him on the lips hoping he'd understand and anyway I wanted to keep him to myself for the time being, because I am that selfish.

"Fine we'll act just like we did before but as soon as this groupie meeting is over I am taking you somewhere special just you and me okay?"

"Sounds perfect." I breathed.

I kissed him one more time then crossed my arms over my chest as I walked inside the warm boarding house. I didn't take two step into the living room until Caroline jumped on me with her skinny arms enveloping me in a big hug. I really had missed Caroline these past couple of days she is one of my best friends after all.

"I've missed you so much Elena." She held me at arm's length and examined me.

"Look at you all vampirey like me, we can be best friends forever now! literally!"

I laughed nervously "I guess so!"

She let go of me and skipped back to the oversized armchair were she sat on Tyler's knee. Klaus must have gotten his body back and let go of Tyler, thank god, that explains so much about Caroline's giddiness.

I looked at all the faces settled in the room; Bonnie and Jeremy we sitting on the floor next to the fireplace sharing an intimate conversation over a beaten Grimoire, Matt was sitting in a chair next to Tyler and Caroline, Damon who came in behind me was now at the drink cart pouring himself a drink (typical) and then there was Stefan who was sitting alone on the centrepiece couch. His emerald eyes caught my own and he walked straight across the room to welcome me. He bent down to give me a soft hug.

"Elena where have you been? You just took off when I was away."

"Yeah sorry about that Stefan." Trying to wriggle out of his uncomfortable hold "I needed to get out of here so I took a walk then went home to check on Jeremy."

He gave me a soft smile "As long as you're okay."

He took my hand and led me over to the couch to sit beside him where I awkwardly crossed my legs and put my hands as far away from Stefan as possible. I could feel Damon's watchful eyes on us and I wished we could just get out of here; away from Stefan.

Damon walked across the room and sat down next to me also so I was sandwiched between the two brothers. Everyone's eyes were on me and this was getting more awkward by the second, all I wanted to do was lean on Damon but I tried my hardest to resist. To my surprise Stefan starting rubbing his hand up and down my leg and it sent chills down my spine. Just yesterday he could of done that to me and my heart would of melted in my chest but now my heart and body belonged to somebody else and it felt wrong. I could feel Damon tense beside me.

"So are you guys together again now?" Matt spoke up from his secluded corner and my heart sank in my chest. Oh no.

"Who?" Stefan asked curiously.

"You and Elena obviously." He rolled his eyes "She picked you last night before the accident..I was there."

"No surprise there." Giggled Caroline then she put her serious face on "Obviously no offence to you Damon we just all knew she was going to pick Stefan.'"

I'm guessing she got hold of Damon's icy glare as she continued "Okay I'll just shut up now.."

I couldn't bear to look at Damon right now I could feel him shaking beside me. This was spiralling out of control.

"Elena is this true?" Stefan turned around to face me joy sparkling in his eyes.

"I...I.."

For fuck sake Elena speak! I didn't know what to say and my mouth was opening and closing like a fish without air. I was caught by surprise by Matt who I had completely forgotten about, he knew I told Damon over the phone I picked Stefan. What he doesn't know is that I changed my mind and now Stefan thinks I picked him. What an utter mess.

And before I knew what was happening Stefan's large lips were on mine in a sloppy kiss. Before I could shove him off me somebody already had and now he was lying in a heap against the wall at the other side of the room. I heard someone shriek and Caroline was over by Stefan's side cradling his head asking if he was okay.

I stood up and scanned the room looking for Damon. I didn't blame him for shoving Stefan off me he probably was in blind rage from his brother kissing his girl. I would be pissed too if I was in his position. But god did he not understand our agreement? I could of handled it perfectly myself! He was such a caveman.

"Jeremy where's Damon?" I asked frantically.

"What the hell is going on Elena? I thought Damon knew you picked Stefan?" Matt asked from behind me.

I swiftly turned around and grabbed Matt by the collar; all my compassionate thoughts towards my ex boyfriend clouded over by my vampire instincts.

"Give me one reason not to break every single bone in your fragile body. You utter idiot." I spat.

I have no idea what came over me. It's like all of Damon's rage flooded into my body and my predator instincts kicked in to save my mate even though I couldn't see him anywhere. This stupid boy hurt my baby and he is going to pay. But before I got my way with him Tyler grabbed the back of my body and made me shake off my strong hold on Matt.

I started thrashing about in his arms as I watched Matt rub his neck on the floor. I kind of guessed that everyone was in shock at my little outburst: even I was. Caroline left Stefan's side and came in front of me blocking my vision with her blonde curls.

"Elena whoa what's wrong with you?"

"Tell him to let go of me Car!"

I knew if I used my nickname for her she would know I've calmed down. She then looked over my shoulder and nodded to Tyler who cautiously released me onto the floor. My number one concern now was to find Damon safe and sound. Not to kill Matt. What the hell happened to me? I ignored everyone's astounded looks as I searched the room once again for Jeremy.

"Jeremy I asked you where Damon went."

Jeremy stared at me with a face contoured in shock but he shook his head and answered me.

"He err zoomed out the door after he went all psycho and chucked Stefan into the wall."

Just before I left the house looking for Damon I locked eyes with Stefan who was still leaning against the wall. His eyes were filled with confusion but most of all filled with love and understanding.

Stefan still thought I had chose him.

I didn't even bother to tell him the truth as I swiftly turned around to head out of the living room but before I got one step out of the threshold a searing pain starting vibrating through my skull like millions of tiny explosives were going off inside my brain. I clutched my head in my hands and fell to floor; it was making me weaker and weaker by second and I knew I was going to pass out.

Bonnie.

* * *

_Yeah I know that was all over the place and I'm sorry if you wanted to see Stefan walk in on Damon and Elena in bed BUT DON'T WORRY because all is in motion for the big reveal and I really needed Stefan to think Elena was with him when he found out so it was more dramatic.._

_Anyways thank you for reading and chapter 4 is on it's way! _

_Please please please leave a review it will inspire me to write more and if you have any ideas also I'll try and fit them in but I won't know if you don't say anything!_

_Thank you x_


	4. Chapter 4

_Stefan still thought I had chose him._

_I didn't even bother to tell him the truth as I swiftly turned around to head out of the living room but before I got one step out of the threshold a searing pain starting vibrating through my skull like millions of tiny explosives were going off inside my brain. I clutched my head in my hands and fell to floor; it was making me weaker and weaker by second and I knew I was going to pass out. _

_Bonnie._

Nothing. I was surrounded by nothingness. Okay Elena calm down take deep breaths, big deep breaths, you'll sort this out.

I was standing in the middle of nowhere and when I said nowhere I meant it. I took a 360 degree turn and all I saw was an infinity of bright darkness. I could feel panic seeping into me and I wrapped my arms around my body taking big deep breaths. Was this hell? Surely Bonnie wouldn't have murdered me she's one of my best friends for goodness sake! I felt something against my leg and I looked down to see what I was wearing. I was fitted into a long black dress that had no straps except a thick lace that wrapped right down my right arm. The only word to describe it was haunting.

Then I heard something; it sounded like the flapping of wings and I whipped my head around to find the culprit of the noise, but I was greeted again by nada; nothing. I closed my eyes for a couple of seconds to calm myself and when I opened them again to my horror a black crow was flying straight towards me at an unstoppable speed. I let out a loud cry and shielded my face with my arms waiting for the collision, but it never came. I cautiously moved my arms away from my face peeking out into the open. There sitting on the floor in front of me was the sleek crow staring straight into my eyes with a cocked head as if it was studying me. I bent down on my knees to kneel in front of the bird so we were face to face, and then it hit me. I recognised those crystalline blue eyes anywhere.

"Damon?!" I whispered.

The small crow enlarged right in front of my eyes and its wings enveloped forward hugging the human sized creature from my view. Then the large black wings opened up and evaporated into thin air and large huge black feathers lying scattered on the floor leaving behind a sorrowful Damon in his full glory.

"Hello Princess."

My breath caught in my throat and my eyes welled up in tears. Damon had come to rescue me from this soulless valley. I rushed forward to embrace him but to my upmost surprise I somewhat went right through his body and bashed my face onto the cool white floor.

What the hell?

I weakly lifted myself up of the floor with my hands and turned my head around to face Damon; he was still sitting there with a sad smile as if he was the bearer of bad news. I looked at him with a scared expression on my face and my eyes were as wide as saucers.

"I'm not here Elena. I'm not real."

"What do you mean? Your sitting right in front of me!" I said frantically not choosing to believe him.

With a shaky hand I reached forward to touch Damon's face but my hand went straight through him as if he were made of gas...or a ghost. I recoiled my hand and gasped.

"Oh my God!"

"Elena you need to wake up." He stated in quiet voice.

"What?"

"Wake up Elena." His voice was getting even quieter and now that I looked he was fading into thin air; getting less visible as the seconds went by.

"Damon!" I screamed, praying he wouldn't leave me alone in this god forsaking place.

"Wake up 'Lena!"

I started scream and scratch the air in front of me.

"DON'T LEAVE ME!" I cried "DAMON!"

The tears were streaming down my face and I started to shake uncontrollable as he finally disappeared completely.

"No no no no..." I whispered in heart breaking agony shaking my head in disbelief.

Then that same phrase came again 'Wake up Elena!' but this time it didn't sound like him.

"Wake up! Please Elena ,c'mon, wake up!"

The voice sounded comforting and familiar; like home.

Jeremy?

The whiteness around me got filled in like watercolours over a blank canvass and everything looked like a sea of colours. I focused my eyes and familiar objects started to form around me. Big brown eyes flooded my vision and I heard someone sigh in relief.

"Elena thank god.."

"Jer?" I croaked out.

I blinked a couple of times to clear my vision and I realised I was lying down on the Salvatore's couch in their parlour wearing my normal clothes. A dream. It was just a dream. I took a couple of deep breaths to calm myself down as I returned to reality.

"Yeah it's me."

I sat up on my couch and my head started to spin from my earlier torture.

"What happened to me?" I groaned as I rubbed my temples.

"Bonnie went all witchy on you when you were leaving for Damon. I tried to stop her I swear, but before I got to there you had already passed out. Elena I'm so sorry I know you were doing it for Damon. I would have done the same thing for the one I loved."

"Jeremy don't blame yourself it wasn't your fault." I looked around the room and noticed we were the only people here. "Where is everyone anyway?"

"They uhh left to ''form a plan'' Stefan's words not mine. They told me to look after you in here until you woke up."

A plan? A plan for what?

"Where are they?" I asked.

"They were here for a couple of hours talking in the other room then they headed over to Bonnie's to get some special grimoire or something."

"I've been out for a couple of hours!?" I shrieked, Damon was out there somewhere doing god knows what and I had been lying here like a vegetable.

"Three to be exact."

"Oh god...I need to go Jer and find Damon he's out there somewhere probably losing his mind! I was meant to go out and get him straight away and now he's going to think the worst!"

"I'm sure he won't be far sis."

I stood up from the couch and stretched my arms out. Owww I groaned in pain, all my joints hurt and I realised I hadn't had anything to drink since I fed from Damon. I was thirsty..really thirsty. I heard something ringing in the other room; Damon's phone. Well that form of communication was out the window. I would have to go with the old fashioned way.

"See you Jer."

"Good luck 'Lena." He laughed as I flashed out the house into the cool air.

My biggest bet of Damon's whereabouts was somewhere near alcohol; a bar? I flashed around the forest surrounding the boarding house trying to sniff out Damon's scent and after a couple of minutes I got it. With as much speed as a baby vampire like me could generated I ran off into that direction not caring about rogue humans seeing me. I needed to find him before one of us did something we would regret.

* * *

**Stefan's POV**

I nervously twiddled my thumbs as Bonnie sat in her living room chanting over a grimoire trying to find out Damon's whereabouts. We needed to find him before Elena woke up and sought him out herself. I couldn't and wouldn't let her get hurt by my animalistic brother.

Caroline sighed beside me as she studied her nails.

"Stefan remind me why we're doing this again?"

"For the hundredth time Caroline we're doing this to keep Mystic Falls, and more importantly Elena, safe."

At that moment Matt walked into the room looking at something apparently interesting on his phone as he spoke up.

"That's another two killed on the outskirts of town in the past hour. The police is reporting it as an animal attack; it screams Damon."

I looked towards Caroline with a ''told you so'' look on my face. She rolled her eyes and turned her attention back on her nails.

Tyler rubbed his hands from across the room "So Stefan what's the plan?"

I stood up to address everyone in the room.

"Okay here we go. Damon is obviously out of control, he has killed five people in the last two hours; he is on some sort of blood crazed rampage. I totally understand why he's acting like this so we are going to be as sensitive as possible about this. I would be the same if Elena had rejected me and he obviously snapped earlier."

"As did Elena.." Caroline added.

"Yes well that was understandable, Damon is one of her closest friends and I know she cares about him. She didn't want to see him hurting so something must have shifted inside of her to protect him. She is compassionate in nature and that must have been heightened as vampire."

"In a very aggressive way." Muttered Matt who still had a red mark on his neck from earlier.

"Anyway back with the plan guys. Once Bonnie finds Damon Caroline will go find him and tell him Elena's in trouble which will definitely lure him back. That's when the rest of us get involved. We will hide in the forest waiting for Damon to arrive and that's when we'll attack; he will be very strong from all the human blood he's consumed so we have to be careful and accurate. Once he's down from the vervain darts I'll take him to the dungeon in my cellar where he can sort himself out."

"Why don't we just kill him?" Stated Tyler.

I gave him an evil glare "Damon has done a lot of bad things but I would NEVER kill my brother no matter what"

"Right sorry man!" he apologised.

"What about Elena?" Added Caroline "I can't see her agreeing to this."

"That's why Bonnie knocked her out long enough for us to tell her Damon's left town for good where he can't bother anyone anymore. She picked me over him anyway, she shouldn't care as long as she knows he's safe and sound."

"How long is she knocked out for anyway?" Matt piped in, apparently worried for his friend even though she threatened to kill him around two hours ago. Bonnie was too busy chanting her spell to answer the question directed at her so I answered it anyway.

"About one day."

"A whole day?! As in twenty four hours? Oh my god Stefan she is going to be _soooo_ mad!"

"No she won't Caroline because she will understand we did it because she was out of control and threatened Matt. She will feel so bad I believe that she will agree with our actions."

"What if she wakes up before that?"

I thought about it for a moment, the only way Elena would wake up earlier if she had consumed galleons of human blood or another vampires blood. I knew she had only drank a couple of glasses when she first transitioned and for a fact I knew she hadn't drank any vampire blood.

"She won't." I concluded.

Bonnie stopped chanting and all the heads in the room turned to her.

"I found him."

* * *

**Elena's POV**

One hour later I traced Damon's scent all the way to the outskirts of Mystic Falls outside a seedy bar with a couple of motorbikes parked outside. I rolled my eyes at Damon's motives. He was going to get plastered and I know I'm going to have to sort him out. A sad and drunk Damon was never a good combination. I realised the way I was dressed was quite typical for this kind of bar, It's times like these I'm glad I dressed as a slut. I wiped some of my running eyeliner from under my eyes and headed into the bar with a voluptuous stride.

As soon as I went through the door I was hit with the stench of alcohol and cigarette smoke that no longer affected me, but if I were still human it would have brought tears to my eyes. My eyes quickly scanned the bar there were a group of hairy bikers, two hookers in their forties, an old man who was eyeing me down, three young guys who looked like they just got legal and in the corner seat a young couple sharing fries. But no Damon, damn. Behind the bar was a women who looked like she was in her early fifties chewing gum with a chequered bow in her dishevelled hair. I went over to the bar and sat down on a stained stool across from the barista.

"Excuse me?" I called leaning over the bar trying to get her attention.

"How can I help ya darling?"

"I was wondering if you'd seen a man in here earlier? Black hair, blue eyes, leather jacket and extremely good looking?" I don't think I could describe how good looking Damon actually was but that would do.

Her eyes looked up and down my body then settled back on my face.

"I'm guessing you're his gal friend?"

"Well yes and no...why? Was he here?" My voice got higher with excitement.

She picked up a dirty glass from the counter and started wiping it down with an even dirtier table cloth.

"You're out of your luck darlin'. Mr dark and handsome just left not so long ago with a pretty blonde on his arm."

It felt like someone had stuck a knife in my chest and twisted it around as tears sprung to my eyes. I felt the wooden bar splinter in my hands as I clenched my fists in anger. He's cheating on me with some fucking blonde bimbo. That fucking asshole. How could he do this to me? Did he think I changed my mind when Stefan kissed me? He didn't even give me a chance to pull Stefan off me before he took things into his own hands! For fucks sake.

"Thank you." I said through gritted teeth. The barista gave me a short nod then turned away to serve another customer.

I felt someone come up behind me and tap on my shoulder. This caught me by surprise and I didn't have time to blanket my emotions so I turned around sharply with hard eyes.

"What?" I spat out.

It was one of the young guys from across the bar and he looked taken aback from my rough attitude.

"Whoa sorry gorgeous, my mates and I were just wondering if you wanted a drink?!"

I didn't even hear what the boy said I just stared at him in utter rage, yeah well if Damon got to be with someone else so was I. So what if it's immature or childish but he fucking deserved it and my anger was empowering my hurt. I changed my attitude from jealous rage to a sultry goddess and flipped my hair over my shoulder.

"I'm sick fed up with this bar aren't you? Come back to my place and I can show you a real good time." I whispered huskily in his ear.

I could hear the blood pounding from his neck and I felt my vampire face breaking through, but before I got exposed I hid it away reminding myself not to lose control. I've never fed from a human before. What if I lost control and killed this innocent boy? What if I turned out to be a ripper like Stefan? I shook away the thought as it was just because I hadn't fed in what felt like months and it was starting to show.

The guy looked astounded standing there with a slack jaw.

"Ehh..uhhh." He was stuttering trying to find the right words "Yeah! Yeah of course I will!"

An evil smile graced my lips and I gave him a wink.

"Fabulous." I purred.

He just stood there staring at me like an idiot so I grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the exit nearly knocking him over in the process. He didn't even bother to tell his friends back at the bar he was leaving as he followed me like a lost puppy.

We went out to the bars barren car park where I took a rain check on what I was doing. Should I be doing this, what about Damon? It went against all my instincts to be with someone else apart from my vampire mate.

I growled to myself not caring if anyone heard me. Damon didn't matter anymore he made his decision to fuck that blonde. Not me. The thought of him with another girl right now made me want to break down in a hysteria of sobs, however this whole vampire thing comes in handy. I easily hid all my emotions to what felt like a dark cave hidden inside me. Was this the infamous off and on switch that everyone's been going on about? Maybe I had it on half way because deep down I felt hollow and my nails dug into my palms from anger and jealousy. They were emotions weren't they?

I was caught out of my daze from the boy from the bar clearing his throat behind me. Oh yeah I totally forgot about my payback mission it seemed silly now but damn I was so hungry! I needed to get this guy to a secluded place where I could feed in peace.

"Do you have a ride?" I asked him directly.

"No I walked from Leo's house he just lives round by Troutdale about a mile away. We can go there if you want his parents are on vacation."

I rolled my eyes at the boy being a naive horny teenager and grabbed his hand again.

"No, we are going to my place. I guess were walking so hurry up I'm hungry!"

I started dragging him along into the forest on the way to the boarding house with my meal speed walking to keep up with me.

"Ehh excuse me?"

I stopped in my tracks to answer his question.

"Yupp?"

"I don't think I caught your name?"

He stopped me for that? I rolled my eyes behind his back then turned around to face him and put on a sickly sweet fake smile.

"I'm Elena what about you hot stuff?"

He gave me a drunken grin "A beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

I pretended to be flattered but failed immensely. God this guy was cheesier than Stefan if it was even possible. It brought a genuine smile to my face thinking about how much Damon would hate this guy. No Stop Elena you hate him remember! He's cheating with you right at this moment get your shit together!

"I'm Liam but you can call me daddy." He added in a wink that sent a cold shiver down my spine.

"I'd rather call you Liam...now come on we're nearly there it's about a mile away now."

I heard him groan behind me as we continued or trek through the wilderness. A couple of minutes later I hear some shuffling high above in the trees. I halted then looked around making sure the coast was clear.

"What's wrong babe?"

"Don't call me that." I snapped without turning around to face him.

"Sorry babe."

I rolled my eyes then just continued to walk towards the clearing where I saw the boarding house lights in the distance.

"Just a bird or something.."

"Right." he drawled looking behind him.

It was quiet, too quiet, something was definitely wrong and I had to get Liam back to the boarding house as fast as possible before something happened so either one of us.

* * *

**Stefan's POV**

I was sitting high up on an oak tree in the forest just outside the boarding house patiently waiting for Damon to arrive with Caroline as I loaded up my wooden bullet sniper I had dug up from Alaric's empty apartment. When I heard the gun click into place I leant back against the thick truck and looked out into the inky darkness.

Bonnie caught my eye first who was sitting cross-legged in a tree about ten metres across from me in the clearing. She had a grimoire in her hands as if ready for a spell in case she needed it, let's hope it never gets to that. She lifted up her hand and spread out her five fingers obviously giving me the signal that Damon will be here in a couple of minutes. I gave her a curt nod and carried the message onto Matt and Tyler who were sitting armed in two other tree's not so far away.

I couldn't wait until this was all over so I could have Elena all to myself. We could go back to being the happy carefree couple we were until Damon showed up and spoiled everything. I bet Elena regrets him arriving as much as I do, all he has done is create problems for our relationship. I just wish he had left when Elena had chosen him like we agreed but then again Damon is Elena's friend and I respect that.

I heard leaves crunching under someone's feet in the distance.

Damon.

I bent forward on the tree aiming my gun ready for attack as I heard everyone else getting into action as well. I started to make out their voices in the distance.

"Caroline will you just tell me what's wrong we're nearly here?" I heard Damon snap in his usual short tempered attitude.

"Look Damon if it wasn't important I wouldn't have gotten you would I? Now pick up the pace Elena's waiting for you."

"I doubt that.." I heard him mutter.

"This way, just around here."

I watched as two familiar silhouettes appeared from the tree's into the clearing; surrounded by Matt, Bonnie, Tyler and I. Damon sluggishly followed Caroline into perfect target range like planned then she stopped in her tracks.

"Why are you stopping Blondie?"

"Look Damon stay right here okay? Right here in this spot do you hear me? Right here.'"She put her hands out in front of her like telling a puppy to heel. Damon just stood there with an astounded look on his face.

"Why? Elena's just round there? What's going on Caroline?" I could hear the agitation seeping into his tone; he was always so impatient.

"Just stay here okay trust me. I'll be back in two with Elena, she wanted me to do this. Please just...stay here."

She started to back off into the forest with an arm outstretched pointing at Damon to stay put. Then as soon as she exited the clearing she zoomed out of sight. I felt a whoosh of air next to me then Caroline was at my side with a pistol aimed at Damon's skull.

I watched as Damon let out a loud sigh then dropped his shoulders in defeat believing Caroline and waiting for the Elena that would never arrive. I almost felt sorry for him he looked so...defeated. I nudged Caroline then aimed my gun straight for Damon's skull to knock him out swiftly with no retaliation. I put my finger around the trigger and pulled it back getting ready to fire when I was startled by a man's voice interrupting the silence. I pulled my finger away from the trigger and whipped my head around in the direction of the unknown intruder.

"Are we nearly there yet?" I heard the man moan, he wasn't alone.

"Look your starting to annoy me now just shut up."

I dropped my gun in shock. Elena. That was Elena. How was she awake? It wasn't possible Bonnie had knocked her out for a whole day not a couple of hours!

Caroline held my gun up to my face bringing me out of my shock telling me she caught it just in time. She put a finger over her mouth and nodded her head over to Damon who was standing still with shock; I suspected.

I listened as the voices got closer and closer, that was Elena alright but her voice lacked her usual warmth and it shook me to the core. I looked up and saw everyone else's surprised faces, they were all looking at me to formulate a new plan. I don't know what to do! I couldn't attack Damon now that Elena was here my whole plan has went down the drain in just a couple of seconds. We would just have to sit here and wait for this to pass so we can escape back without anyone noticing us. I raised my hand telling everyone to sit still and not to make a noise.

I leant back in the tree and watched the horrific ordeal fold out in front of me.

* * *

**Elena's POV**

Two minutes. Two whole minutes until I could drain this asshole and finally get rid of this dry ache in my throat. It literally felt like I was swallowing sandpaper right now. Blood, all I could think about was blood. And maybe Damon too..

"Are we nearly there yet?" Liam moaned from behind me.

God this guy was getting on my nerves.

"Look your starting to annoy me now just shut up." I snapped without turning around.

He kept quiet for a minute, probably shocked from my cold demeanour, as we crunched out feet on the forest floor. I shifted away a couple of branches that were blocking my path and entered into a small clearing surrounded by tree's. Well this was cosy.

I took a couple of steps forward then halted in my tracks.

"Damon?!" I gasped.

* * *

_Sorry for the long wait guys I was on holiday for the weekend...oh and sorry for the lack of delena too but don't worry the next chapter is all delena and it's beautiful._

_Please please please leave me a review I'd really appreciate it :)_

_Oh and this picture was the inspiration for Elena's dress at the start of this chapter tattoo-art_nene-s-dark-skies_aad864_

_Thank you x_


	5. Chapter 5

_Liam kept quiet for a minute, probably shocked from my cold demeanour, as we crunched out feet on the forest floor. I shifted away a couple of branches that were blocking my path and entered into a small clearing surrounded by tree's. Well this was cosy._

_I took a couple of steps forward then halted in my tracks._

_''Damon?!'' I gasped._

* * *

He was standing right in the centre of the clearing staring directly at me with an undistinguished frown. The moonlight shone on his face bringing out his gorgeous bad boy features. I just wanted to run over there and jump his bones but then I remembered. Oh boy did I remember _everything. _Suddenly all the anger from his cheating allegations rushed into me and I gave him the best evils I could accomplish.

He had the nerve to bump into me right after he was with another girl? What a dick. We had been together for what an hour? Wait, were we officially a couple? Hmm..

We just stood there for what felt like hours but what was probably a couple of seconds until I was brought out of my trance by Liam standing next to me. I forgot about him for a second there, whoops.

''So do you guys know each other or what?'' He pointed between us with an innocent look.

I opened my mouth to speak but Damon beat me to the chase.

''And who are you exactly?'' he said in a detached voice walking towards us in slow steps not breaking eye contact with me.

''Hey I'm Liam it's nice to meet you...''

''Damon.'' He clipped ignoring him completely.

Liam outstretched his hand but then dropped it back down to his side when Damon diminished him and turned to me. I really had no idea where we stood right now and judging by his neutral expression neither did he. We were walking on eggshells around each other.

He reached forward to stroke my cheek but I dodged my head out the way to the left with a disgusted expression on my face. The hurt and shocked look on Damon's face made my hear clench as he recoiled his hand cautiously.

Liam, much to my surprise, walked in front of me and smacked Damon's hand away.

''Dude keep your hands of my girl.'' He said with aggression edging into his voice.

Damon scrunched up his face in shock then lent to the side over Liam's shoulder to look at me.

''Is this guy being serious?'' He pointed his thumb towards him and let out a sarcastic laugh.

I gave him a short shrug then looked away behind my shoulder clutching my arm in moral defence.

''Look dude I don't think she wants you here, could you just back off?''

Liam shoved Damon's shoulder back, squaring him on, thinking he was the tough guy in this messy situation. I watched in slow motion as Damon grabbed Liam by the neck and lifted him of the ground so his legs were dangling in the air, and he grabbed onto Damon's hands trying to weaken his inhuman grip.

''Listen here ''dude'' you just crossed the line...oh and by the way she isn't your girl; she's mine.'' He growled.

I stepped forward to interfere but before I had the chance to free Liam he was callously thrown across the clearing and hit a tree with a thud. I heard his head crack all the way from over here and it was clear he was dead. Oh no.

''Damon!'' I shrieked.

He turned around to face me and I cowered away in fear. He was taking heavy breaths and he was shaking with rage.

''I have been with you for not even a day Elena and I've already had to pull two guys off of you! Two fucking guys!'' He spat out.

Oh so now he was going to blame me? I stepped forward and shoved him back with two hands.

''He was my fucking meal Damon! I am so fucking hungry right now it's insane and you just killed him! Ughhh! Why are you such a fucking caveman?''

I clenched my teeth trying to reign control.

''And just to get it out in the open Stefan came on to me, not the other way around! You didn't even give me a chance to react before you fucking threw him at a wall in front of all my friends, might I add! Then you just leave me alone and head off to a seedy bar where you cheat on me with another girl?''

I felt my defences dissolving as my emotions got the best of me.

''I didn't even do anything and you cheated on me! Why Damon?'' I started pointing to my chest ''Why did you do this to me?''

I lent my head against his shoulder as I took control over my breathing before I started crying; I couldn't look weak in front of him. Not this time.

He put his finger underneath my chin and lifted my head up so we were looking each other in the eyes. I tried to turn my head away but he turned my head back around.

''Hey, 'Lena...'' I looked him straight in the eyes which were flooding with emotion.

''What are you talking about?'' He breathed.

Oh so he was going to play dumb now? Huh well that wasn't going to work with me.

''Don't try and kid yourself.'' I scoffed.

''I swear I didn't do anything! I just got you Elena, I love you, why on earth would I cheat on you? Where did you even get that idea?'' He pleaded with wide eyes.

''The...the woman at the bar she said..''

''She said what exactly?'' He said slowly.

''She told me you left with a girl with Blonde hair Damon! Is it so wrong that I actually believed her? 'Cause it damn well sounds like something you would do!''

He let go of my chin and started laughing. Laughing! What the fuck was wrong with him, did he find this amusing? How could he hurt me like this, I was facing an internal battle right now.

''Why the fuck are you laughing? Do you find this funny?' I spat. ''You're sick Damon.''

He suddenly turned serious and grabbed my hand before I turned away.

''No 'Lena you don't understand!''

''Oh I think I understand pretty well.''

''No I swear you totally have wrong end of the stick!''

''Oh please do enlighten me.'' I clipped with sarcasm.

''That was Caroline!''

Now that grabbed my attention.

''Caroline? My Caroline?'' I gasped.

He started frantically nodding his head but I creased my head in confusion.

''Wait, why were you with Caroline...?''

''She came and got me not the other way around! She told me you were in trouble and that I had to come here to wait on you?''

''What, I never told her that? I've been knocked out for a couple of hours by Bonnie then I went to go and find you as soon as I woke up! Jeremy said Caroline went to Bonnie's house with everyone else hours ago.''

He raised his hands in defence ''Her words not mine. Wait, did you say you were knocked out by Bonnie?''

I ignored his question in deep thought, I wonder what Caroline was up too, it wasn't like her to go behind my back like that, does she know something that I don't? Maybe I was in trouble? If so by what?

'''Lena''

''Hmm?''

''Aren't you forgetting something?'' he said with a cheeky grin.

''What?'' I said trying to hide a smile, god dammit I hate it when he does that you can never be serious around him.

''Well...now that the whole cheating issue has been cleared up are we, ehh okay...?''

I bit my lip trying to hide this stupid grin that was trying to break free, it felt so good to be back in joking mood with him. He didn't cheat on me! I felt really bad now that I actually accused him in the first place but he didn't seem to be bothered. It was insane how much I loved him right now.

''Hmmm I don't know, I think that maybe you should forgive me for this oh so torturous pain I have had to endure.''

I walked up to him and put my arms around his neck moulding myself into his body. It had only been a couple of hours but I had missed him so much, he smelled like bourbon and his signature aftershave. Yum.

The sparkle returned to his eyes and he gave me his signature smirk.

''And how am I meant to do that?''

''Oh I can think of a couple of things..'' I gave him a wink as I felt him harden against me and it sent a jolt of electricity to my core. Okay I had to kiss him before I went insane.

I cupped the back of head and bent his down to give him a soft kiss that started to get more heated as he ran his tongue over my lips begging for entrance. I gave him access as he grabbed a fistful of my hair pulling my face closer to his. As our tongues collided I noticed he was tastier than usual, then I realised, his mouth tasted of blood; human blood. I disconnected our lips by about an inch and gave him a disapproving look.

''Baby..''

Damon starting kissing down my neck and I tipped my head to the side to give him better access, it just felt too good to stop.

''Hmmm?''

''Why do you taste of human blood? Fresh blood might I add?''

He froze just above my cleavage and looked up to me with a sorrowful face.

''Oh yeah about that..'' He scratched the side of his face in discomfort ''I kind of fed off a couple of locals by, accident?''

I closed my eyes for a couple of seconds then opened them with a disappointed look.

''Please don't tell me you killed them.''

His face fell and I knew the answer right away, but instead of being angry I felt like I understood his actions now that I was a vampire. A damn hungry one at that. I was just going to do the same thing to Liam in my jealous rage earlier. On the whole I was just proud he was honest to me.

He was standing there all tense waiting for me to react, in a negative way I would presume. I gave him a judging look then pecked his lips much to his surprise.

''I'm going to let you away with it for just this once, you hear me?''

''Really? You're not mad?''

I gave him an evil smile ''Oh trust me I'm mad baby.'' I then whispered in his ear ''But more over the fact that you didn't ask me to share.''

He let out a low groan ''Who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend?''

What did he just say? Damon Salvatore just called ME his girlfriend. It felt like warm honey spread around my pounding heart and I felt like a giddy school girl. I breathed out with a shy smile matching my glistening eyes.

''I'm your girlfriend?''

Now a shy Damon was not something I got to witness often. He looked so cute all flustered, I just wanted to pinch his cheeks and coo at him like he was a baby.

''Oh...'' He scratched his head in embarrassment ''I just presumed because we ehh...well then so what are we? Secret lovers? It doesn't really sound like your kind of thing princess.''

''I think we can be a little bit of both, don't you think? Sounds really...romantic.'' I sighed.

Our faces were so close together our noses were millimetres apart.

''I still can't believe you chose me in the end, every second that goes by I'm scared that it's all just a dream. That one morning I'll wake up alone and you'll be back in my brothers bed.''

''You know that will never happen Damon. I choose you in the end because I love you more than I ever loved Stefan, or anyone else for that matter...''

Those words sounded so true coming out my mouth and I knew I had made the right choice picking Damon. I do love him more than I have ever loved anyone before, and it was kind of scary how powerful it was. One wrong move and my heart would literally shatter as I felt like our love consumed my whole being and soul.

''I feel sorry for Stefan actually...wait did I just say that?' He chuckled and it was adorable 'I know how horrible it is to be rejected to my brother, it's something I've became accustomed to endure.''

I cupped his cheek in my hand, which he naturally lent into.

''I'm sorry Damon, for what I put you through. I just wish we never had to go through this whole dilemma in the first place.'' We both exchanged sad smiles, but mine immediately contoured into horror remembering about Stefan.

''What's wrong?'' Damon snapped his head up as if ready to pounce on someone.

''Stefan he..''

''Oh god what did he do this time?'' he rolled his eyes.

''He ermm thinks I chose him...'' I admitted quietly, biting my lip waiting for Damon's reaction.

''He thinks what?! How the hell did he come to that conclusion Elena? What did you do?''

''I didn't do anything! I just didn't have a chance to explain after you left, which by the way was very inconvenient and childish! I told you earlier I got knocked out by Bonnie for hours!''

''Could you care to explain how that happened?''

''I uhhh, emm threatened to kill, Matt...'' I whispered out Matt's name at the end and closed my eyes embarrassed that I actually did that to one of my closest friends; and ex boyfriend for that matter. Oh god I couldn't bear to face everyone again they're going to think I'm an uncontrollable maniac.

Damon stared at me with a blank expression for a couple of seconds then just burst out laughing and it appeared he wouldn't be stopping for a while. I slapped him on the shoulder but it still didn't stop him.

''Damon stop it! It's not funny!''

He was wiping away the tears from his eyes as he regained his composure.

''Sorry I...'' he burst out laughing again and had to put his hand on his knees for support. I gave him a dirty look that only spurred him on even more.

''Are you quite finished?'' I put my hands on my hips trying to look in control and all bossy like.

''Okay okay I'm done..'' He was so amused and you could tell from the laughter he was trying to keep down. ''I can't believe you of all people threatened busboy.''

''Look I'm very ashamed of it can you just let it go?''

''Oh trust me I'm never letting this go princess, you look so cute all riled up.'' He wrapped his arms around me and I put my chin on his shoulder but kept my arms at my sides.

''I did it for you I know.'' I mumbled.

He chuckled into my hair ''I think you should do things for me more often.''

''Pffft...''

''How did he react?'' He chuckled.

''Let's just say he wasn't expecting it..''

''Classic.'' He laughed to himself obviously picturing me strangling Matt half to death.

I snuggled my head into his neck relishing being close to him without any judging eyes. How were we going to break the news of our relationship to everyone anyway? I seriously can't imagine anyone accepting it with open arms, well, anyone that is still alive. Jeremy took it well, but then again he is the only person I did expect to react positively. Just the thought of a human made my gums ache and I was reminded of my gnawing hunger.

''Can we go home now?'' I whispered into his ear lovingly.

''Home where?'' I heard him whisper philosophically.

''I don't know? The boarding house? My house?''

He shook his head slightly ''Your my home 'Lena.''

I lifted my head up from his neck and looked at him humorously.

''Did I just hear Damon ''bad brother'' Salvatore say the world's most soppiest romantic line?''

''It may be soppy but it's true 'Lena; you are my home. Anywhere I go won't be my home without you by my side. I would be lost without you.''

The corner of my mouth etched up to form a half smile. I heard a branch brutally snap above my head, but I totally ignored it while absorbing Damon's beautiful words. Who knew he was a romantic at heart? I was swooning.

''What are we going to do Damon?'' I pleaded ''How are we going to tell everyone about us? Especially Stefan, oh and Bonnie...she doesn't particularly like you.''

''That's the understatement of the century.'' He smirked.

''It's not going to be easy..'' I sighed.

''I wish we could just stay like this together forever; by ourselves.''

I've got it! The perfect solution. I jumped in the air and cupped Damon's face in my hands and gave him a smasher of a kiss which startled him at first. I pulled away and gave him the biggest grin ever.

''What is it?'' He said amused by my excitement.

''Let's run away together!'' I said throwing my hands in the air.

He raised his eyebrows in surprise as he gradually got as excited as I was when he thought about my idea.

''Run away as in like, run away run away?'' He said uncertainly; narrowing his eyes.

''Yes! Can you imagine, just the two of us alone, maybe we can take a road trip around all the states like we did to Georgia? You know I've never been to thirty six of the states, I've not even been to California!''

''What about Jeremy? Your friends?''

''Well Jeremy can take care of himself now: he's a big boy. I'll tell him the truth then tell him to tell the others we left together, they don't need to know where or why. It will blow over after a couple of weeks and everyone will forget we even existed!''

''I doubt that.'' He scoffed still not latching onto the idea.

''Damon don't you think it sounds perfect? We can be together in peace, it's so perfect...'' I sighed like a hopeless romantic.

He laughed then looked up to the sky as if thanking the heavens, or looking for answers. He then looked straight onto me with resolve in his voice.

''Okay.''

''Okay?'' I grinned and jumped onto him making him stagger back from my new vampire strength. I started kissing every inch of his face in excitement.

''I...''

Kiss

''Love..''

Kiss

''You..''

Kiss

''So..''

Kiss

''Much.''

I finally reached his lips and gave him a slow passionate kiss were you could feel both of us smiling like idiots. I started sucking on Damon lower lip and accidently cut it with my fangs. The dark elixir started flowing into my mouth and I closed my eyes in pleasure while sucking harder. The veins appeared on my face as my hunger took over; latching myself of Damon's body. My mind just got fogged over with blood lust and hunger.

''Whoa princess, someone's hungry.'' He warned while trying to release his lip from my grasp.

I retracted my fangs instantly and put my hands over my mouth in shock.

''Oh my god Damon I'm so sorry!'' I shrieked.

''No worries, you're hungry, I get it.'' He smirked and I instantly relaxed.

''Look good as new.'' I watched in awe as he ran his tongue over his, newly healed, lower lip.

I brushed away a few locks of raven hair away from his penetrating eyes as we stared at each other for a couple of seconds.

''I'm sorry.'' I whispered.

''Elena stop saying sorry you have nothing to apologise for.''

''Sorry.'' I blurted out and he gave me a -you're not funny- look. I giggled at his reaction which gave him a breathtaking smile.

''The things you do to me.'' He said in wonder while shaking his head.

I gave him a breathtaking smile of my own then ran my finger along his lower lip catching the small droplets of blood that had escaped. I put my finger into my mouth and licked all his blood of my finger giving off a satisfied moan. I needed more blood and I could tell from the way I couldn't keep my eyes off Damon's neck. I peeked through my drooping eyelids to look at Damon who had an entranced look on his sculptured face.

He snapped out of his trance and gave me a worried look that I had grown accustomed to. Would he ever stop worrying about me? I'm a vampire now surely I can take care of myself. He picked me up bridal style so I weakly leant my head on his hard chest to relive my neck and closed my tired eyes.

''Let's get you back to the boarding house to get fed before you wither away before my eyes.''

''Damon I'm fine! You can put me down I can walk just fine, I'm not immobile.'' I whined not wanting to be treated like a baby, yet not making any movements to escape his arms.

''Just let me take care of you...please.''

I gave a short mumble in reply that got muffled in his shirt.

''What?''

''Fine, but what about our escape plan?'' I whispered with a throaty voice.

''Right after I nurse you back to your usual stubborn self.'' I could tell he was smirking even though I had my eyes closed and I rolled my eyes behind my eyelids.

''Just imagine we're lying on palm beach in California at night, lying on a blanket underneath the stars, I'm showing you the constellations above us.'' He soothed trying to relax me, I could feel myself lulling to sleep in his secure arms as I pictured the picture perfect scene.

''Taurus, Perseus, Lynx, Hercules , Columba, Aries...'' He droned on, who knew he had such an expansive knowledge on star constellations? I guess you pick up quite the knowledge when your around for over 150 years. It still hadn't sunk in yet that I'm now immortal; eighteen forever. It was a scary thought, but then again spending an eternity with Damon sounded like my vampire slice of heaven.

Just before I lost consciousness I whispered out the line that I said to Damon after we made love for the first time.

''Have I ever told you I loved you?''

''No..'' He whispered back in ease.

''I d-'' I cut off with a strangled cry as I felt myself fall through the air as Damon dropped me. I heard Damon painfully groan behind me then nothing.

I landed on the forest floor with a thud, crunching the leaves in my hands as I tried to pick myself up of the ground with no achievement. I lay flat on the autumn leaves with mud all over my body. I hastily turned my head to the side with a groan to see what was going on, I was literally shaking with horror.

It felt like my heart had been brutally ripped from my chest and someone's beating it with a spiked sledgehammer.

''DAMON!'' I screamed with heart breaking agony.

There, lying right in front of me was Damon, out cold with a branch makeshift stake protruding out his chest. All the blood rushed out my body, and my face contorted into a mask of pain, agony, horror, and most of all shock.

I let out an animalistic cry like a mother losing her child, then used the rest of my strength to drag myself on the mud over to Damon's lifeless body.

''No no no no no no.'' I chanted, weakly shaking his shoulders which only made his head lull to the side. What had happened? Not only a minute ago I was finally happy. I was fucking happy and now my only reason to live was grasped callously out of my hands.

''Don't you dare leave me Damon you promised! Don't die, please don't leave me all alone!'' I cried and I didn't even notice the tears running down my cheeks. Why wasn't he moving? He can't be dead. He _can't _be.

''Damon!'' I sobbed, not believing he was gone forever. There was no life for me without Damon. He was my everything, he can't just leave me when I finally got him! It was just so fucking unfair. Why? Why did this happen! I lent my cheek on Damon's cheek and let the sobs wrack my body while I continuously shook his shoulders never willing to let him go.

''Elena I'm so sorry.'' I heard a voice behind me whisper filled with guilt.

''I...I..I didn't mean to...oh god, Damon.'' the voice cracked.

I didn't even need to turn around to realise who it was.

Stefan.

* * *

_Don't kill me yet guys ;) Much more ahead don't worry..._

_Thank you for reading and please leave a review it only takes a couple of seconds and I'd love to know your opinion..._

_Thank you x_


	6. Chapter 6

_''Damon!'' I sobbed, not believing he was gone forever. There was no life for me without Damon. He was my everything, he can't just leave me when I finally got him! It was just so fucking unfair. Why? Why did this happen! I lent my cheek on Damon's cheek and let the sobs wrack my body while I continuously shook his shoulders never willing to let him go._

_''Elena I'm so sorry.'' I heard a voice behind me whisper filled with guilt._

_''I...I..I didn't mean to...oh god, Damon.'' the voice cracked._

_I didn't even need to turn around to realise who it was._

_Stefan._

* * *

All I saw was red. Hatred, anger, betrayal, shock, only a few of the emotions that ran through me when I heard Stefan's sickly voice behind me. I sat frozen, unable to make any movements, I was stuck clinging to Damon's body like a small child.

Like a hypnotised spirit I sat up painfully slow and grasped Damon's limp hand into my own. I peeled open his closed hand, and kissed his palm then each tip of his fingers; one by one.

I heard Stefan take a cautious step forward behind me.

''Don't move.'' I snapped without turning around to face _him._

I smiled down to Damon while stroking the side of his face.

''You're okay.'' I whispered. ''You're going to be okay.''

I held Damon's hand to my chest and started rocking back and forth uncontrollably.

''Shhhh..okay, everything's going to be okay. We're going to be okay."

"Oh god she's gone crazy." I heard another voice directly whisper with a shriek.

Caroline?

I'm crazy? I'm not crazy.

"Stefan what did you do?"

Matt? Why was everyone here in the middle of the woods? I pretended they weren't there and blocked out there intruding voices as I continuously rocked back and forth with silent tears running down my face. The hurt was overwhelming my senses.

"Do you think I meant for this to happen!" Stefan shouted

"Well you're the one who kind of staked him.." Piped in Tyler with a hint of sarcasm.

"He's my brother...was my brother." His voice cracked and I wouldn't be surprised if he was crying.

I felt a hand caress my back and I immediately shrugged it off with a cold attitude.

"Elena it's me, Car, are you okay...?" She said soothingly.

"What do you think?!" I seethed in a detached voice.

"Sorry, stupid question." She held out a full blood bag in line with my blurry vision. "Here, I always carry one around you know, just in case."

I stared at it for a couple of seconds with hungry eyes then grasped it from her hands and ripped it open with my teeth to quickly drain the vital liquid. I scrunched up the bag in my hands to squeeze out all the little droplets then threw it empty over my shoulder. I licked the rusty blood of my lips and looked back down at Damon.

"I love you." I whispered placing a soft kiss on his forehead, then I swiftly stood up and turned around to face all my sorrowful _friends _surrounding me.

Everybody stood shock still waiting on me to do something. I stayed silent for ten seconds then cocked my head to the side in wonder; studying everyone's faces. Do they even care? After all Damon's did for them they are just standing there doing nothing! I was starting to scare myself on how eerie and calm I was being right now, but it was when I caught Stefan's eyes that I finally snapped.

I zoomed over to where he was standing and started full force attacking him with all my strength.

"YOU DID THIS! YOU KILLED HIM!" I screamed, clawing at his face like a wild animal, drawing blood and he wasn't even retaliating.

"Fight back you coward! Fight back!" I screamed on the verge of tears. "You bastard!"

I knocked him to the ground so I was lying on top of him, screaming, crying, punching, scratching even laughing at Stefan's pain.

"I HATE YOU!" I picked up a lone branch lying next to me and placed it high above Stefan's chest aiming for his heart.

"Give me one reason for you not to meet the same fate." I spat.

"Do it Elena! Do it, I deserve it." He shouted at me guiltily.

I grinned down evilly to him and raised my hands up to penetrate his heart in one swift movement.

"Goodbye Stefan." I spat out.

I brought down my arms for the kill but just before the wood touched his skin I was forcefully knocked to the side and thrown across the clearing where I hit a tree right next to Liam's corpse. Why was everything going so fucking wrong? I growled as I picked myself up of the ground looking straight into Caroline's intimidated eyes.

I brushed the dirt off my top as I slowly walked towards her in a menacing stance. I almost felt like Katherine, and you know what, I don't care.

"Do you have a problem with me Caroline?" I asked in a business like manor.

"Elena I couldn't let you kill Stefan!" She cried "He's your boyfriend! It would destroy you inside and out. It was a mistake, we all know that."

"He. Is. Not. My. Boyfriend." I seethed.

"I think we realised that little fact earlier." I heard Bonnie snap behind me. "Elena how could you be with Damon? He is the definition of evil! He killed my mother, or have you forgotten that crucial fact?"

"He's no more evil than you are!" I screamed.

"Elena I think you should take a breather.." Soothed Matt who stepped forward trying to calm down the situation.

"Are you being serious?" I pointed towards Stefan who was picking himself up of the ground. "He just killed Damon! My Damon!"

"I know Elena, but you just need to calm down before you do something you will regret."

"Oh I'm past caring now, trust me."

I felt different, like I wasn't me, but I was. There was no compassion left only hate, anger, and a need for revenge.

"Elena don't turn it off, please, you can fight this." Pleaded Stefan.

"You did this to me!" I screamed turning around to face him again.

"Elena I swear I didn't mean to kill him. I was just so angry with him, you, I didn't know what I was doing before it was too late. I'm so sorry, you can't be more angry with me than I am at myself." He testified with watery eyes. His apology was sickening, I just chose to ignore it.

"How did you know?"

"About what, you and Damon?"

I pursed my lips slightly as he continued.

He nodded his head up to the tree's surrounding the small stretch of land "We were up there."

"The whole time?" I gasped.

"yes the whole time Elena." He snapped "We saw everything."

"Oh god, even the..."

"Everything Elena." He spat before I could finish my sentence.

Realisation washed over me. "That's why you staked him!"

"Yes." He sighed "I was so angry Elena, you are meant to be with me not him! You love me, you choose me, or was what Matt said a lie?"

"No what Matt said was true, I did pick you that night."

"Then what the hell did I just witness!" He growled.

"I changed my mind okay!" I screamed "I changed my mind." I repeated softly looking over to Damon's still body. He looked so peaceful lying there in the moonlight out of harm's way, my eyes started to well up again and my lower lip started to tremble.

'I love him Stefan." I whispered.

"But you love me too..?"

I shook my head really slowly "Not in that way, not anymore."

He gritted his teeth as he followed my gaze over to Damon's body.

"What changed your mind, because if I remember correctly you _hated_ my brother."

"I caught him trying to leave yesterday because I told him I had picked you. I realised I couldn't live without him so one thing led to another..."

"You slept with him!" Squealed Caroline.

"Is it really that much of a surprise?" I scoffed.

"He didn't sleep with some sorority girl, he slept with Elena." Stefan said out loud to himself.

"I can't believe you fell for that, oh and thanks a lot for disrupting us. I had to jump out Damon's window in a bed sheet before you came upstairs."

Tyler burst out laughing and Caroline nudged him with her elbow to shut him up and for him to remember the tense situation. I keep forgetting that half of Mystic Falls just happened to witness me and Damon confessing our love for each other in the middle of the woods when I was apparently with Stefan. How unfortunate.

"You had sex with my brother." Stefan said through gritted teeth.

"I wasn't even with you Stefan!"

"I know that, but you said it was always going to be me Elena! You and my brother were never meant to happen, you two are as stubborn as each other you were never going to work."

"Well I guess your theory went down the drain didn't it."

"Damon can't walk two metres without doing something to hurt you."

I stepped towards him in a menacing way "Are you trying to make me hate you even more than I do right now Stefan?" I spat out his name as if it was venom.

"It's not my fault I just saw you with my brother behind my back right before my eyes!"

"How the hell was I supposed to know you were up there!"

"Well you know what I'm glad I saw it because now I know you're more like Katherine than I thought."

I felt my body flare up in anger at his comment, he did not just say that.

"How dare you!" I screamed at him.

"Can't deny the truth now, can you Elena."

"I am_ not_ like that bitch."

"Stefan will you be quiet she's not herself right now she could attack you again." I heard Caroline whisper to him frantically.

He put his hands up in surrender obviously not wanting to make a fuss.

"Alright alright you're not like Katherine. You at least had the decency to pick a brother."

I growled at him but Bonnie grabbed my arm to pull me back.

"Keep yourself together Elena." Bonnie warned.

I pulled my arm out of her grasp "Fine."

"Okay everyone let's just calm down okay?" Caroline said in a far too cheery voice.

"Babe you started freaking out earlier because you broke a nail while clinging onto your tree." Tyler mused wrapping his arm around Caroline's waist.

"pffft.." She grumbled, losing the happy attitude.

It felt like someone was squeezing my heart watching Caroline and Tyler together acting like a couple in love. I adverted my eyes before my emotions got the best of me and asked a question that was started to eat away at me.

"Why were you even here in the first place? People just don't tend to sit in trees in their free time." I added a hint of 'Damon' sarcasm.

"We were trying to capture Damon but I guess it doesn't matter now." Bonnie grumbled.

"Caroline, that's why you brought him here?" I looked into her sad eyes and I knew she obviously regretted whatever she had done.

"It was Stefan's idea, he said Damon was out of control and a danger to you and Mystic Falls. I thought I was doing the right thing."

"Damon has done everything to keep me and Mystic Falls safe, he would even risk his life for us, I think you are all blind towards his actions. He is the most selfless man I know. Where did you even get that idea?"

"Look, does it even matter now, he's dead. Damon's dead." Stefan stated.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed to Stefan and everyone took a cautious step back.

I flashed over to kneel beside Damon and stroked my finger down the side of his face.

"I have lost so many people I love that soon there's not going to be anyone left." I whispered without facing everyone.

"The grief has just consumed me and it gradually just piles up with the more losses that occur. When I was with Damon I thought that everything would be happy again, I was happy, he got rid of my hurt and made me realise the best side of life. He didn't change me he took me back to how I was before my parents died, when I was carefree. But now he's gone too, just like everyone else I've ever loved." I confessed to everyone.

"It's just so unfair." I cried. "I didn't even have him for over a day before he grasped away from me! I'm cursed, I have to be, everyone that comes near me withers away and dies right before my eyes, yet I'm still here to see every player fall like I'm in for some kind of punishment."

"Elena don't talk that way, you're not cursed." Soothed Caroline.

"I am Car don't you see that! You were my best friend and you died!"

"That's different.."

"No it's not Caroline, Katherine turned you to send a message to me. TO ME!"

"Well, I guess, err.." Caroline was lost with words.

"Elena come with me and I'll give you a ride home to Jeremy so you can calm down." Matt talked to me like I was some sort of mental patient.

I pointed a finger to him and spat "Don't come near me."

"Elena please you're not thinking clearly. This isn't you."

I picked up Damon's limp hand and clasped it between my hands to put over my chest.

"I am not leaving him here alone."

I saw tears welling up in Caroline's eyes at my heartfelt confession and she released herself from Tyler's grip to walk towards me without coming too close.

"'Lena me and Tyler will take care of him, you can go home and rest then see him again tomorrow."

"No! I don't have a home without him don't you see? He is my home!"

"Elena he's gone.." She whispered and I saw a tear run down her cheek. "He's never coming back."

"Then I don't want to live without him." I breathed without hesitation.

"Elena no!" Stefan shouted.

"I don't see the problem, if I'm gone then nobody else will die because of me, and I'll get to be with him again wherever we go from here."

"Don't think irrationally Elena you're hurt, you need to go home have a good night's sleep. You're talking crazy." Bonnie harshly whispered to me.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered letting the tears roll down my cheeks.

"Elena don't you even dare." Matt said with anger taking over.

I shook my head and smiled at every one last time then wrapped my hands around the stake still protruding out of Damon's chest.

"Tell Jeremy I love him, he'll understand." I whispered.

I pulled the stake out of Damon's chest forcefully as fast as I could before anyone could stop me.

"NO!" I heard a bundle of voices scream in unison.

I watched as everyone tried to run towards me as I aimed the blood covered stake in front of my chest; right in front of my dead heart. I pulled back the stake to get as much power as possible then swiftly pushed it into my heart, but just before I penetrated my body I froze.

Everybody had stopped in the middle of the clearing with their jaws hanging on the floor. They weren't looking at me and my suicide attempt they were looking down at the ground in front of me. What on earth?

I looked into Bonnie's eyes and she had an incredulous look on her face. I kept the stake in my hands right on the edge of my skin as  
I slowly inched my head down to look at the floor. When my eyes met their destination I almost fainted on the spot. I probably would have if was still human.

"Damon!?" I shrieked dropping the stake in shock so it landed right on top of his head.

"Ow.." He moaned rolling over clutching at his chest in obvious pain. He crunched his face and started coughing up congealed blood onto floor. After his small coughing fit he looked up to me with wide and scared eyes.

"What happened to me?" He choked out.

A breathtaking grin spread over my face and I squealed in happiness.

"You're alive!" I cupped his face in my hands then bent down to kiss every inch of his face.

"I thought I'd lost you." I breathed with tears flowing down my cheeks, I was surprised I still had tears left to shed. There was a god out there, and apparently he favoured vampires.

He removed his hand from his chest and looked down to see his palm covered in blood.

"I was staked." He breathed in wonder.

"I'm so sorry Damon I couldn't stop him, you were carrying me then suddenly I fell to the ground and you were lying there. You were dead Damon.." I whispered out the last sentence brokenly.

"Are you okay?" He asked frantically, his eyes scanning body.

"I'm fine Damon." I laughed at the irony of him asking if I was okay right after he was resurrected from the dead back to the undead.

"It must have just scraped my heart and knocked me out. Ouch that stung like a bitch." He moaned rubbing his healing chest.

I jumped up on him and hugged him as if he was a massive teddy bear, squeezing him with an unbreakable need.

"You scared me." I cried snuggling my head into his shoulder.

He ran his fingers through my wavy hair and sighed. "I'm here now aren't I."

I slapped him on the shoulder "Don't do that to me again! I was going out of my mind!"

"Ow healing vampire here." He moaned clutching his chest again.

I leant back to study the extent of the damage. I tried to move his hand out the way but he wouldn't budge.

"Baby let me take care of you."

"I'm fine princess." He tried to smirk but I saw the pain in his eyes.

I gave him a stern look that made him roll his eyes then release his hand from his chest. I unbuttoned his bloody shirt then peeled it open to see a big gaping hole in his chest where the stake once was. I gasped at the damage done to him as I touched the swollen flesh around about the wound. He hissed in a breath so I quickly pulled my hand off him.

"You need blood, you're really badly hurt."

I looked over Damon's shoulder to look at Caroline who was still frozen at the spot staring at us with wide eyes.

"Hey, Car?" She came out of her trance to look at me "Have you got any more blood bags on you?"

"I gave you the last one."

"Well can't you run to the boarding house and get some for us from the fridge? Please?" I gave her a soft smile.

"Sure, I'll be right back." She smiled back at me before she zoomed out into forest.

I brought my attention back to Damon who had his face scrunched up in obvious pain, I hooked my finger under his chin to lift his head up to look at me.

"Caroline's coming with blood for you."

"Why's Caroline here." He forced out.

"Well, everyone's here actually." I said biting my lip.

He slowly turned his head around to face everyone and gave them a very sarcastic wave with the hand that wasn't clutching his chest.

"Elena is being _very_ nice to me right now because I nearly died by the way just in case you got any ideas." He called out, wiggling his eyebrows towards Stefan.

I laughed at him and he looked at me strangely "They know about us Damon!"

"Oh." He breathed turning back around to look at Stefan with wide eyes then turned back round to me "Stefan knows?" He whispered to me frantically.

"Yes and Stefan handled things _very _well." I called out venomously making Stefan turn on his heels and storm away out of sight with Bonnie not far behind.

"He did it, didn't he? He staked me." He said working it all out.

"Yeah but don't worry I kicked his ass for you, you would have loved it."

He laughed and his eyes lit up in the process which made my heart melt. I leant over towards him so we were nose to nose and I lifted my eyelashes to look him right in the eyes.

"I love you." I whispered leaving my lips parted.

"I love you too." He whispered giving the most genuine smile I think I had ever seen grace his face.

We both joined our lips at the same time and Damon cupped the back of my head to pull me closer as I granted his tongue access into my mouth. This kiss was strictly about two lovers reuniting and it was beautiful; sending electric shocks straight to the tips of my toes. We just stayed like that for a couple of minutes without even taking a breath, I mean we don't need to we are vampires after all.

"I go to get you blood and I come back to see you two sucking each other's faces off, far too much PDA for my liking, ew ew ew." Caroline squealed trying to cover her eyes with her manicured hand while shoving the handful of blood bags in me and Damon's vision.

I peeled my swollen lips from Damon's and gave him a breathtaking smile before looking up to Caroline with amusement.

"Oh shhh." I laughed taking the blood bags from Caroline's outstretched arms.

"Will you two be fine here on your own? Tyler, Matt and I are heading back to the grill for dinner, I am starved." She said over dramatically then scanned her eyes around the clearing "Wait, where's Bonnie and Stefan?"

"I don't know and I don't care." I seethed turning back to Damon.

"Okay doke then, we're off, bye 'Lena...Damon."

Damon nodded his head to Caroline in thanks for the blood as they walked out of view. I popped open the straw like tube from the bag and lined it up to Damon's lips like a mother feeding her child. I watched as he wrapped his lips around the straw and started slowly sucking out the crimson liquid without tearing his big blue eyes from mine. My breathing started getting laboured as he finished off the bag, there was almost something intimate about this moment.

When I felt the bag crumple in my hands I pulled it from Damon's lips and put it down beside me. I bent to pick up the other blood bag before popping the straw open and putting it up to his lips for him to drink again.

He shook his head and softly took it out my hands.

"Let's share." He breathed putting the straw on my bottom lip. I opened up my mouth in a 'o' shape so the tube could slide in gracefully. I closed my eyes in pleasure as I felt the soothing blood flow down my throat making me moan out load. I took another couple of gulps before it was pulled away from me.

"Ah ah ah." He warned shaking his finger at me "We're sharing remember."

I gave him a sultry smile before taking the half full blood bag out of hands. I put my palm flat on his now healed chest to push him back softly so he was now lying on his back on the forest floor. I crawled over him purposely sitting on his crotch, looming over him with my hair flowing down my face.

"Open your mouth." I said huskily.

He opened up his mouth gradually and I put the blood bag over his head squeezing it ever so slightly so little droplets fell into his mouth and on his lips where he licked it off. This was turning me on so much and I could tell he was turned on too from the hardness I felt pressing at my core.

I adverted my movements of the bag moving it ever so slowly down his neck to his chest so little puddles of blood lay on his bare chest up and down his six pack. I put the blood back down beside his head then bent down to lick the blood of Damon's body, sucking at his skin making him groan with need. I followed the trail up his body to his neck where I bit his vain with human teeth making his hips rise in need of friction.

I put my lips next to his ear and traced the outline with the tip of my tongue before whispering "Do you like that baby?"

He moaned loudly as I pressed my hips down onto his large bulge making him squirm with need.

"Oh god 'Lena don't stop." He breathed trying to regain his composure but failing.

I put my hands on his shoulders to steady myself as I started dry humping him in the middle of the forest with our clothes on. I bent my head back in pleasure as I got the friction of fabric rubbing against my clit that I needed to set me off. I heard Damon give a low moan below me as I took deep heavy breaths rubbing myself in slow circled against his hardness.

I just started to pick up my pace before Damon flipped us over so I was pinned beneath him gasping for unneeded air.

"I couldn't exactly let you get me off in my underwear could I?" He moaned next to my ear making my breath catch in my throat.

"Mmmm I would've loved to have tried" I teased cupping his bulge in hand giving it a squeeze to make him jump.

He growled down at me "You little minx."

I used nearly all my vampire strength to roll us over so I was on top again, but then he used his empowering strength to flip us over once more making us roll across the floor in a tangle of limbs.

"Nice try princess." He grinned giving me a sexy wink.

"Can't you just give me two minutes to appreciate you're alive." I breathed as he started nipping at my earlobe with blunt teeth.

"We have all night to appreciate it don't we." He moaned kissing down my neck and then following the pattern of my collar bone.

"I know, but.."

"Shhh." He cut me off lifting his head to look at me. "Just enjoy yourself."

"In the middle of the forest?" I giggled watching a bat fly over our heads into the far distance.

"Well there isn't anyone here, is there?" He argued with a smug look.

I rested my head back on the floor looking up to the starry sky as Damon continued leaving wet kisses across my chest. He started pulling my mud stained top up my body so I arched myself off the ground so he could peel it off leaving me with my red lacy bra.

"You never know maybe a stray hitchhiker could come strolling in.."

"Easy." He smirked. "We'll eat him."

I gave him an agitated look that quickly turned into a satisfied one when he cupped his hands on my breasts giving them a squeeze.

"I think I found a way to finally make you be quiet and do whatever I say." He laughed as he put his hands behind my back to unclasp my bra.

"Hmmhmm.." I nodded not even listening to what he was saying as he pinched my hard nipples between his fingers.

"see!" He proclaimed snapping me out of my trance.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing princess." He grinned just before diving his head between my breasts making me gasp in surprise as he took my breast into his mouth, sucking on the sensitive flesh. He ran his tongue round my pebbled nipple then turned his attention to my other breast doing the same thing. I bent my arms around his back to peel his open shirt down his arms onto the floor.

One big advantage of being a vampire is that you couldn't feel the cold in the middle of October. Damon's hands ran down the sides of my body down the hem of my skirt where he hooked his fingers round the top to pull it down my long bare legs then took off my wrecked black pumps. He bent back to pick up my right leg and placed open mouth kisses from my ankle right up to my inner thigh right next to my over heated centre. My breath hitched in anticipation as he peeled my wet underwear down my legs then threw them over his shoulder where they caught on a branch of a tree.

He put his large hands on either side of my inner thighs asking for permission and I naturally felt my legs opening up eagerly wide granting him access.

He took one long lick up my folds and my hips rose as I let out a very loud moan turning my head to the side. He put his hand on my lower belly telling me to stay still so I lowered my hips steadily. He suddenly started feverishly sucking and licking at my centre making she shriek in pleasure.

"So...good." I mumbled thrashing my head from side to side as Damon got a harder grip on my thighs as he worked harder building me up to my peak. He moaned as his mouth was latched on my clit and the vibrations shook me to the core as I felt my orgasm about to take over me. But instead of stopping like the last time he just worked harder making me fist his messy hair with a tight grip.

"Damon!" I screamed when I felt my release wash over me, I clamped his head around my thighs in a strong hold as I thrashed around the ground riding out my orgasm. After I felt back to normal I rested my head against the ground and took big gulps of air to compose myself. That was beyond amazing.

Damon crawled up me and put his hands down by either side of my face and gave me a long passionate kiss where I could taste myself in his mouth which was so hot.

"I love eating you out, you taste divine." He moaned licking his lips "But now I have to be inside you before I explode."

I reached down to unbuckle his belt then with fumbling hands I pulled his jeans down where he shook them off his ankles after he kicked of his boots. I looked down to see he was actually wearing boxers today, and you could see his evident erection trying to break through the fabric.

"Boxers, how unlike you Damon." I quirked my eyebrow up in amusement.

"It was being gentlemanly today for my lady." He smiled devilishly which made me ache with need as I took his boxers off leaving us both as naked as the day we were born. I reached down between us to line Damon's massive erection with my wet entrance as I wrapped my legs around his waist getting ready for the deep penetration.

slowly he inched himself inside my warm heat and I watched as he closed his eyes in obvious pleasure. When he hit the hilt he started to pull out again in the same slow speed making us both get accustomed to the feeling of him inside me. Then gradually when my moans started to pick up he got faster and faster.

He thrust in and out of my hot, wet core repeatedly and I started to roll my hips at his actions. The friction was oh so wonderful. I squeezed my legs around him tighter, to bring him closer to me and dug my heels into his backside, earning a groan from him that did miraculous things to my already accelerating heartbeat. I started withering underneath him making him speed up even more causing my back to dig into the rough ground underneath me.

I placed my hands on his shoulder and dug my nails into his shoulders leaving crescent shaped marks that quickly healed before my fuzzy eyes. Damon hissed from the mixed pleasure and pain.

"Do you want more baby?" He growled down at me, oh god he was like a wild animal during sex.

I nodded my head frantically looking into his eyes that were drawing me in like gravity. I stared into his eyes, that seemed darker now, almost like a midnight blue, clouded with a heavy veil of lust and love. There was always something almost erotic about locking eyes with you partner during sex. The look he was giving me was far too intense, I couldn't handle it when he looked at me like that, nobody had ever looked at me like that before.

He dug his hands into the ground beside my head and started furiously pumping in and out of me far faster and harder than a human ever could.

"Da- Da- Da- Da- Da- Da-" I tried to call out his name in ecstasy but kept getting cut off when he hit that spot inside me.

"I'm close 'Lena." He moaned rubbing his nose against my neck as his thrusts got more frantic and uneven.

"M- M- Me Too." I gasped when he changed the angle one of his thrusts causing me to jump on his arms in pleasure.

"Together?" He breathed.

"Always." He turned his head to mine to kiss me as I saw stars appear behind my eyes blinding me as my second orgasm washed over my body shaking me to the core as Damon still harshly pounded into my clamping walls as he met his release with me. I felt Damon's warm cum spill inside me and he groaned into my mouth. He slowed down his movements riding out our pleasure until he came to a stop inside me, making me miss the glorious friction.

Our lips parted at the same time looking into each other's eyes filled with love and satisfaction.

"Will it always be like this?" I sighed thinking the sex was just too good to be true.

"We're made for each other 'Lena, of course it will." He smirked.

He pulled his limp penis out of me and I felt our mixed juices run down my leg in heavy volumes. I put my hand down and scooped some up on my finger then put it in my mouth to taste eliciting a heavy groan from Damon. Mmm we tasted good together.

"You're so dirty and hot, and all mine." He grinned wrapping me in his arms making us roll across the leaf covered floor giggling like small children. The feeling of skin on skin was just glorious especially that we were covered in a sheen of fresh sweat. He started tickling me on my bare tummy making me squeal with laughter.

"Damon stop it." I giggled trying to grab his hands and failing.

"Only if you say the magic words." He laughed continuing to tickle me.

"Pretty please?"

"Nope."

"Abracadabra?"

He gave me an amused look "Wrong again."

He moved his nimble hands so the soft flesh on my hips almost making me cry with laughter, if I were still human I would be struggling to breath.

"I'll give you a clue it starts with 'I'."

"I.." I started without finishing having no clue what the answer was.

He rolled his eyes at my failed attempt and gave me the second word to spur me on.

"Love."

"Oh oh oh!" I cried knowing the right answer "I love you!"

I grinned as he released his hands from me then cupped my face with a soppy smile.

"I love you too."

"You're so evil." I stated jokingly.

"You love it."

I bit my lip and gave him a cheeky grin "You know I do." I whispered making his eyes darken with lust. He took my hand and pulled me up off the floor.

"How about we go back to my place for round two then maybe round three and four..." He drawled on with a wink making me weak at the knees.

"Sounds perfect." I grinned before I quickly flashed around the clearing finding my discarded clothes and putting them on.

When I turned around Damon was already dressed leaning against a tree looking impeccable apart from the unrecognisable blue shirt stained red with blood with a massive stake hole poking through it.

He held his hand out to me and I took it with a smile as we walked towards the boarding house hand in hand.

* * *

_Awwwwwwww..._

_No don't worry this isn't the end, just merely the start of delena's journey in this story._

_Please leave a review and I will reward you with cookies and smiles, hahah :)_

_Thank you x_


	7. Chapter 7

_"How about we go back to my place for round two then maybe round three and four..." He drawled on with a wink making me weak at the knees._

_"Sounds perfect." I grinned before I quickly flashed around the clearing finding my discarded clothes and putting them on. _

_When I turned around Damon was already dressed leaning against a tree looking impeccable apart from the unrecognisable blue shirt stained red with blood with a massive stake hole poking through it._

_He held his hand out to me and I took it with a smile as we walked towards the boarding house hand in hand._

* * *

I swung our hands up and down as we walked towards the boarding house with a massive grin on my face, I don't think I have ever been this happy! I turned my head around to look at Damon who was looking ahead with an idle smile on his god-like face. I just stared at his with a giddy grin on my face until he caught my eye. He looked at me strangely then I watched as he adopted my silly grin too obviously having an effect on him.

"What?" He laughed.

"Nothing." I said like a school girl keeping a juicy secret.

"What are you so happy about?" He reached up our joined hands to his mouth to give my knuckles a kiss.

"Things." I giggled stepping over a large boulder in our pathway.

"And those things are?"

"Well for one the sex was earth shattering..." I breathed giving him a shy smile.

He wiggled his eye brows at me "Of course it was."

"Cocky!"

"Literally." He drawled amused and I rolled my eyes pulling him along eager to get to his inviting bed. We continued forward for a couple of seconds in comfortable silence until I spoke again.

"And secondly you're alive.."

"Merely." He snapped remembering the whole ordeal and darkening our happy atmosphere. I was dreading our next run in with Stefan, Damon was definitely not going to let this go easily.

"I was so scared Damon I didn't know what to do without you. Thank god I decided to use your stake instead of facing the sun, I'd probably be a pile of ashes right now and you'd be alive. How tragic, it's almost like Romeo and Juliet, doomed lovers." I openly talked to myself forgetting the vital information that just leaked out my mouth.

I just kept walking forward following the pathway when I got pulled back abruptly from our joined hands when I noticed Damon had halted in his tracks. I turned around to see what was going on and my heart dropped into my stomach as I took in his facial expression.

"What did you just say..." He said really slowly pronouncing each word carefully.

My body laced in fear when I realised what I had said, I just told him I tried to commit suicide when I thought he was dead. This wasn't going to end well. I saw the muscles tense and his jaw clench, that was never a good sign. His grip on my hand started to get extremely painful that it felt like my bones were about to snap in half from Damon's super vampire strength empowering my own.

I looked up from our joined hands to look into Damon's hard eyes.

"Damon you're hurting me." I whispered looking at him with scared eyes.

He dropped my hand suddenly as if it was steeped in vervain then stepped back wiping a shaky hand down his face. He was trying his hardest to regain control over his spontaneous emotions.

"Elena what did you do?" He whispered even though we were the only two people here.

I rubbed my wrist in my other hand feeling it get back to normal before I answered him.

"I didn't do anything!"

He flashed in front of me so fast it took me -another vampire- by surprise and I jumped a little as he grasped both of my wrists in his hands and put them on his chest.

"Don't lie to me." He growled making me whimper in fear.

"I can't live without you Damon." I whispered back frantically looking straight into his eyes through to his puzzled soul.

"Yes you can, how dare you risk your life over my own." He shook my wrists in his hands menacingly as if trying to shake the stupidity out of me.

"I had to."

"Why Elena? Why did you have to?" He snapped making my lower lip tremble, I hated it when he was mad with me, especially over something I had done. Damn I hated these heightened emotions.

"Because I'm nothing without you! If you die I follow right behind you, you are not leaving me here all alone. Living without you would be my own personal hell!"

"You have friends Elena! You have a family who love you! Think about all the people who have risked to keep you alive, some even have died." I could hear the hurt taking over his anger in his voice.

"I would be nothing but danger towards them when I flipped the switch!" I growled taking over his place being angry.

"At least you'd be alive." He whispered pulling me closer to him so our upper bodies were touching and our noses were only inches apart.

"Tell me right now Damon, that you wouldn't do the exact same thing if you saw me lying there with a branch sticking out my chest. Would you stay alive? Would you?" I raised my voice to him becoming more angry with him.

He stayed quiet for a couple of seconds and I knew my answer right away. I pulled my arms out of his grasp harshly that pushed him back with the force.

"Don't you dare accuse me of something that you would do yourself, how fucked up are you Damon!" I shouted.

He stepped forward with squared back shoulders and faced me right on with an equal amount of anger.

"That's different."

I threw my arm up in the air mockingly "Oh please enlighten me how!"

"'Cause you're worth dying for!"

"Oh and you're not?"

"You know I'm not Elena."

"Yes you are!" I screamed.

"I. Am. Not." He seethed.

"Well whether you like it or not I would die for you and die without you, and you can't do anything about it because I love you."

"Not if I can help it."

"Well you couldn't help it anyway because you'd be d-e-a-d." I spelled it out to him trying to intimidate him.

"And if I do die it would be for you, so if you killed yourself right after I died for you it would be pretty insulting." He said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Don't twist things about I'm making a point!"

"Isn't that what fighting's all about?"

"We are not fighting." I fought back with an obvious lie.

"Oh I think we are babe."

"Well you started it!"

"No _you _did."

"Eh no _you _did." I snapped rolling my eyes.

He sighed dramatically then dropped his crossed arms in defeat.

"Why are we arguing?" He looked at me with big blue eyes and the tension faded away.

"Because we're both as stubborn as each other." I sighed in defeat also letting a small smile tug at the corner of my mouth.

He opened his arms up welcoming me into his embrace.

"Come here."

I walked towards him and snuggled into his arms wrapping my arms round the bottom of his hard back. He rubbed his hands up and down my back in a soothing gesture letting us both calm down. We could never stay bad at each other for too long before we were back in each other's arms.

"I'm sorry for getting mad." He whispered into my dishevelled sex hair.

"I'm sorry too, even though I was right." I smiled feeling his chest vibrate as he chuckled.

"My Elena, always has to have the last word."

"It's true."

"Maybe.." He kissed the top of my head not wanting to start another fight, obviously keeping his thoughts down for the time being.

"Damon I love you, I can't live without you, why can't you understand that?"

"Maybe because it hasn't sunk in yet.."

"Well I'll just remind you again. I love you Damon Salvatore, and please let that sink in."

"And I love you too Elena Gilbert." He smirked.

"Why are we always fighting?" I looked up to him with big brown puppy eyes.

"You want to hear my theory?" He grinned which made me overly curious.

"Do tell."

"The fighting relieves our sexual tension."

I laughed and linked our hands back together. Trust Damon to be crude.

"Now that you say so I'm pretty turned on." I breathed in a deeper voice than usual just to rile him up and keep the atmosphere light.

"I can't leave my girlfriend unsatisfied now, can I?" He licked his lips.

"As my _boyfriend_ you can fulfil that role." I winked pecking his lips smiling into the kiss.

"Mmmm I love it when you call me that."

I smiled at him before dropping our linked hands and flashing around him quickly as if to scare him but he just grinned trying to catch me with his own vampire speed. Vampirism had it's fun sides.

I suddenly stopped right in front of him so we were nose to nose and he halted in his tracks.

"Race you there." I quipped just before flashing away right before he could react.

"Hey cheater, you never even said go!" I heard him shout amused behind me as I dodged the tree's intruding branches getting to the boarding house as fast as my vampire speed would let me.

A couple of seconds passed when I was in the lead until I felt Damon's hands on my hips as he swung me around to throw me back over his shoulder. I flew through the air at a scary height and landed on my feet and hands like a well trained spy. I looked up to see his small silhouette disappearing in the far distance. That cheeky bastard. I picked myself up and just continued into the race even though I knew I was going to come last. It sucked being a newborn vampire.

As I exited the forest into the Salvatore's front yard I saw Damon casually leaning against the front door with a foot up against the wooden structure. He had a smug smile on his face like a cat that had gotten the cream.

"Took you long enough." He teased pushing himself of the door.

"Shut up."

"Someone's a bad loser." He cooed trying to mimic my pouty face.

"I would have beat you if you hadn't pulled that little stunt." I grumbled.

"Yeah you just keep telling yourself that baby vamp. Oh and let's not forget you had a head start."

"Hardly! I'm going to beat you next time."

"I'll hold you to that princess."

I walked past him to open the large front door into the main hallway cascading down the centre of the house. I took a step forward but heard something crunch beneath my foot and I looked down in alarm only to be met with the abandoned blood bags where Damon dropped them when I told him I loved him. I bent down to pick up the crinkled bags and inspected the blood splattered across the walls like a murder scene.

"Baby we totally forgot to clean this up, why didn't anyone say anything?" I asked turning around to show him the empty blood bags in my hands.

"You know what, I don't know." He looked around quizzically at the mess then looked back up to me with an unfazed look on his face.

"I guess blood splattered across the walls is a regular occurrence in this house."

"As long as it didn't get on your oh so special carpets, we know how touchy you are over them." I teased putting the blood bags on a cabinet.

"Excuse me missy they are antiques, some cost over 15000 dollars you know."

"Hah see, you are touchy over them."

He wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and nuzzled his nose in my neck breathing in my scent.

"You smell like me." He breathed into my neck making me shiver slightly.

"Is that a bad thing?" I squeaked when he ran his tongue around the shell of my ear.

"Definitely not a bad thing. I want you to smell like me all the time." He purred.

"What if I have to take a shower?"

"I'll join you, we have to look at the bigger picture 'Lena, saving water is one small step to saving this beautiful world."

I rolled my eyes and leaned back into his embrace tilting my head back on his shoulder to look up at him. His eyes were glistening as he was in his usual joking mood.

"Who knew you cared so much about the environment." I teased raising my eyebrows.

"Oh I do, animals too."

Now that made me laugh. "You are a murderous vampire and you care about animals?"

"Didn't you ever wonder why I didn't take up Stefan's diet? Poor poor bunnies." He sighed dramatically rubbing his hands on my hips.

"I'll believe that when I see it."

He bent down to kiss my temple then placed soft kisses down the side of my face down to my neck again.

"Damon what if someone's home."

"By someone do you mean Stefan?" He stopped kissing me momentarily.

"Maybe..."

He raised his head up away from my neck for a couple of seconds concentrating then spun me around so I collided gently with his chest.

"We're all alone princess. That means we can do whatever we want and make as much noise as we can without anyone or anything disrupting us."

"Wonderful." I moaned as his hands went under my top and met the bare skin of my lower back.

He pulled my top over my head and dropped it to the ground in front of me leaving me in my red lace bra yet again in the same evening. I noticed my once back top was now crumpled with crusted dry mud staining the fabric. Well I kind of forgot I have been rolling across the floor a lot tonight I must be pretty mucky, and now that you mention it I smell like pine. Damon's hands wandered up my flat tummy up to my breasts where he cupped them in both hands gently. I put my own small hands on top of his own so my hands were overlapping his on my perky breasts. He looked up at me and smirked while leaning in for a steamy kiss. But just before his parted lips reached mine I spoke.

"How about we put that shower plan into motion right now? Hmmm?" I pondered

"Sounds like an excellent plan to me." He grinned giving my breasts a tug making me moan in pleasure.

He dropped his hands from my bra and lifted me up by under my thighs so I was flat up against his chest, so I wrapped both my arms and legs around his body getting as close as possible. I bent my head down to give him a passionate kiss that lasted for a while until I felt Damon squirm beneath me, obviously uncomfortable with his hard erection poking into my damp core. I pulled my plump lips from his and breathed against his damp pout.

"Aren't you going to take me upstairs?" I whispered into his lips so they grazed each other when I spoke

"I can't see with you in front of me."

"Whoops." I giggled bending my head down to suck at his pulse point in his neck so he could see as he carried me upstairs with his hands cupping my backside for unneeded support.

I made my way down his exposed neck as he headed up the stairs. I bit down much to his surprise with blunt teeth making him groan with need and grip onto me harder. Well at least now I knew Damon loved to bitten for pleasure. Suddenly he flashed forward into his room making my long hair fly about my face. He leant my back against his closed bathroom door and started kissing me for all he was worth making me take unneeded gaps of hair as he pulled back my bottom lip hungrily with his teeth.

"We're not going to get into the shower at this rate." I laughed fumbling behind my back trying to find the door knob.

Finally my hands brush over the cold metal and I forcefully push the door open making Damon fumble forward with me clinging on to him. He quickly regained his composure and sat me down on the counter releasing my hold on him. I ripped open his already destroyed shirt as he stood in front of me letting it fall to the floor in a heap. I raked my nails down his toned chest making him hiss in animalistic need and I smirked evilly looking into his blue eyes swimming with lust.

He started to pull down my skirt and panties, bending down so he could bring them over my ankles after taking of my pumps. While he was doing that I unbuckled my bra behind my back and shimmied it down arms as quick as I could in anticipation. I sat there stark naked in front of him as he stood up, he looked at me with hungry eyes and once again gave me an open mouthed kiss, obviously not getting enough of me.

While we were kissing my hands found the top of Damon's jeans. I unbuckled them blindly with some effort then roughly shoved them down his legs. He kicked off his boots and stepped out of his jeans pooling around his ankles.

Well now that we were both naked we just needed to get in Damon's marvellous shower in the middle of his tiled wet room. This was definitely exciting.

"Be right back." He winked to me then turned around to walk towards his shower leaving his naked ass on full display.

I just sat there with a gaping mouth catching flies as my hungry eyes followed his perfectly sculptured backside to the shower. He is perfect, and he's all mine. I put my hands on either side of me gripping onto the edge of the bunker as he turned the knob on the shower releasing a heavy flow of water cascading like a small waterfall. And if I thought his back was jaw dropping I obviously hadn't took much attention to his naked front. He swivelled around to walk back to me and my eyes naturally went to his member that was eagerly standing to attention. I still couldn't believe _that_ could fit so perfectly inside me.

"Enjoying the view." Damon knocked me out my reverie and my eyes snapped up to his in embarrassment from staring.

"You're just so beautiful." I breathed running my hand down the side of his face.

"Beautiful is a bit girly isn't it?" He cringed "I prefer sexy." He smirked leaning in closer to me so my bare breasts rubbed against his chest.

"And you my princess are both." He said cutely making me bite my lip hiding a childish grin.

The steam from the running shower started to cloud my vision so I outstretched my arms around Damon's neck trying to get him to pick me up again like a small child. I loved it when he took care of me. Just on queue he wrapped his arms around me and lifted me up like a baby getting ready for its bath time. An extremely horny baby anyway.

"Am I just going to be carrying you everywhere now?" He chuckled.

"Hmmmhmmm." I moaned loving the feeling of skin on skin.

He swiped some of my stray hairs from my face and looked at me amused "It's a good thing I'm hopelessly in love with you baby."

I snuggled my nose into his shoulder holding back a laugh "I love you too, I guess.." I trailed off looking confused not knowing if his statement was a compliment or not. His sarcasm isn't usually the easiest to pick up.

I shrieked in surprise when I felt the hot water pelt onto my back as Damon backed us into the shower. I could literally feel all of today's troubles flow off me with the water into the drain. Damon's hands trail up the backs of my legs as he rises to his feet, lifting my thighs and letting me lock my ankles behind his back while he positions himself at my dripping core.

"I can't wait any longer."

"I'm all yours." I whispered huskily.

"All mine." He said in wonder looking into my eyes for a couple of seconds with so much compassion and love.

His arms wrap around my waist, holding me flush against his chest and in one graceful push, he's inside me once again. I cry out in bliss as he touched that spot inside me right away. I dig my nails into his shoulder to hold on while he sets a punishing rhythm. I love seeing him so undone. I love that it's me who has made him like this. Both of our loud moans fill the room competing with the pelting water as he drives into me over and over again making me shake uncontrollably in his arms.

"God, Elena. You feel so good." He growled into my ear, his movements becoming more uneven as he chases his release. His hands drop to my ass and his fingers sink into my slippery flesh.

"So do you baby." I moaned into his ear before sucking on his earlobe.

He put his hand on the tiled wall beside my head and left his left hand cupping my ass for support as he got even faster. Our bodies easily slid against each other with the hot water flowing over our connected bodies, it was glorious feeling. The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed throughout the house invading my acute hearing.

"I'm coming."

"I'm right behind you princess." He gasped before going at an uncontrollable speed to set us off.

I'm right there with him, tilting my hips to find that perfect friction. He plunges into me over and over again until mercilessly, I'm thrown over the edge. I cry out his name as my body squeezes him and I can feel him pulse deep within me. I open my eyes to see his head thrown back and his mouth slack as he comes. I've never seen anything so beautiful and it only makes my body milk him more.

He dropped his head to the crook of my neck as we both float down from out simultaneous release. He slowly pulls out of me and I miss him the moment he's gone. My legs flop toward the ground and if it wasn't for his arms around me, I would no longer be upright. My limbs felt like jelly.

Damon's head slowly comes up and his blue eyes are bright and so full of love it made my melt. He pressed several soft kisses to my lips with such tenderness after our wild love making.

"I love you." He whispered like he can't possibly say it enough.

"I love you too." I reply with a small smile. I'm sated and happy and in the arms of the man I love.

He reached up behind me and picked up a black bottle of what I suspected was shampoo. He squeezed a generous amount of the clear liquid on his palm then set the bottle back on the stand connected to the shower wall. He then put his hands on my head and started massaging the shampoo into my scalp with such tenderness I could have guessed he was a professional masseuse. He finished with his magical fingers and moved me into the shower spray to rinse out the strawberry shampoo out my long hair.

"Why do you have female shampoo?" I asked half asleep as I was that relaxed and worn out.

"Oh..." He whispered looking anywhere but me "It was Andie's."

I saw a flash of hurt through Damon's eyes but as quick as I saw it, it was gone. I ran my fingers through his wet hair trying to be as sympathetic as possible towards Damon's loss.

"You don't need to hide it Damon, I know you cared about her." I said quietly trying to grab his attention.

"I didn't love her if that's what you're trying to say."

"Yeah I know it's just...I rarely see you upset and when Stefan killed her you were hurt Damon. You lost a friend: someone who cared for you."

He sucked on his lower lip in deep thought with small pebbles of water running down his face.

"Andie's death surprised me so I got over it quickly, it was Rose that really hurt me. She was one of the nicest people I have known in my long life and just as I got to know her she died in my arms. She rooted for us you know, she wanted us to be together in the end. She saw something between us that nobody else did and look she was right."

He sighed then looked up to me with sad eyes.

"I wish we knew about Klaus and his curing effect so we could have saved her. Everyone that I try hard enough to care about seem to drop at my feet, if anything happens to you Elena I couldn't even.."

I cupped his drooped face in my hands and swiped my thumb over his cheek to comfort him.

"Nothing going to happen to me Damon." I cut him off in a broken whisper.

"You don't know that."

"I'm a vampire now I can take care of myself."

"I'm a vampire too and I nearly got staked by my _brother_ merely two hours ago. We are all fragile Elena, everyone can be broken and I can't lose you. I won't lose you."

"Well we'll just have to live as much of our eternity together as possible before something happens to either one of us. We will protect each other and if that fails we'll go down together. As one."

"Let's just try to not pick up too many enemies on the road then." He chuckled breaking the very tense atmosphere.

I laughed and rubbed my nose against his wet shoulder "Well we better fix our relationship with Stefan, Bonnie blah blah blah..." I drifted off not wanting to get angry.

"I am so going to get them back." He growled spacing off obviously thinking about various ways of torturing his brother.

"Hopefully we won't run into them in a while, we can relish our time together now, just the two of us."

He nodded slightly and I noticed a bottle of men's shampoo on the shelf above Damon's head so I reached up and put a dollop on my palm for Damon's hair. I started massaging the foaming substance into his scalp making him close his eyes in content with a small smile. It made my heart clench that nobody had treated Damon like this, loved him, took care of him, probably since his mother died when he was a small child.

I took as long as possible letting Damon enjoy being pampered by my thin fingers. Once I judged his hair was squeaky clean I twirled us around so Damon was directly under the shower. After all the soapy suds were washed out his raven hair we took turns washing each other's dirty bodies with the sponge and shower gel. We were so comfortable showering together even though we hadn't even been together for over a couple of days. There had to be something up with that.

When the water pressure started to get weak Damon turned off the shower and reached to get towels for us across the bathroom. He got a big fluffy black one and started to dry my hair for me making it all puffy which made him smile lovingly. He then got another towel and rubbed down my body softly making me snug and dry. I did the same for him and continued my journey south clearing all of the stray water droplets off his immaculate body.

We didn't even bother to put any clothes on as Damon took my hand and walked me over to his inviting bed waiting to be slept in. Just looking at the goose feather duvet made me yawn reminding me I hadn't slept in ages. He pulled back the cream sheets and held them up for me to get under then he followed me in right after. I pulled the covers right up to my shoulders and turned to my left to face Damon who was already turned towards me with drooping eyelids. We were both knackered from today's events.

"Goodnight Damon." I whispered pecking him on the lips; lingering there for a couple of seconds.

He wrapped his large arms around me then turned me around so we were spooning each other. I curled my arms around Damon's and tangled our legs together trying to get as close to him as possible.

"Goodnight 'Lena." He whispered into my hair, kissing the top of his head without moving his lips.

I snuggled further into his arms and closed my eyes, this was heaven. I could stay like this in his arms forever, literally. I smiled to myself as I felt myself falling into a deep asleep.

"I love you." He whispered so quietly into my hair it was hard for me to pick up.

I stroked his arm up and down softly as I peeked open my eyes ever so slightly and kissed the muscle below his shoulder. It was the closest body part to my mouth without the impossible effort of moving.

"I love you too." I whispered back and I knew he heard me as his grip on me got tighter as if he was never letting me go.

I closed my eyes once again and fell into a sound sleep, in the safety of the man I love's arms.

* * *

_There is going to be confrontation with Stefan ect in the next chapter so keep tuned ;) Thank you for reading and please leave a review if you have the time, it gives me real inspiration for writing the next chapter._

_Thank you x_


	8. Chapter 8

_"I love you." He whispered so quietly into my hair it was hard for me to pick up._

_I stroked his arm up and down softly as I peeked open my eyes ever so slightly and kissed the muscle below his shoulder. It was the closest body part to my mouth without the impossible effort of moving. _

_"I love you too." I whispered back and I knew he heard me as his grip on me got tighter as if he was never letting me go._

_I closed my eyes once again and fell into a sound sleep, in the safety of the man I love's arms._

* * *

I woke up to the noise of heavy rain pelting on a window intruding my deep dreamless slumber. I snuggled my nose into my pillow to lull myself back to sleep and noticed that it smelled amazing.

Wait, this isn't a pillow. I opened my eyes suddenly in alarm and noticed I was lying on a man's well trimmed chest and I gasped in surprise. I'm naked as well. And this is not my room. Without moving to wake him up I looked up to see the side of Damon's face and everything flashed back to me. I smiled to myself remembering how we got into this position and placed a soft kiss on his chest.

Everything is just so perfect.

Damon must have rolled onto his back in the middle of the night, he still had his arm wrapped round me tightly and subconsciously I must have rested my head on his chest. I don't think I have ever woken up so happy in my life.

Damon was lying fast asleep with his chest slowly rising then falling. He looked so cute and peaceful asleep that it brought a cheeky smile to my face knowing he would hate those words being described about him. His jet black hair was all soft and ruffled hanging loosely around his head . His lips were slightly parted and his thick dark eyelashes were resting on his blush cheeks.

I wanted to wake him in the best way possible so I sat up getting into _adventurous Elena _mode. I softly peeled myself from his strong grip, clenching my teeth trying to not wake him. Thankfully, he was a deep sleeper and all he did was mumble something and cuddle into the duvet thinking it was me. I could seriously just sit here all day and watch him sleep, he was so adorable, but I had my plan in action. I pulled back the covers cautiously revealing inch by inch of Damon's sinfully naked body. As soon as his whole form was for my taking I leaned forward and got into action.

His manhood was already half hard as most males in the morning so I put my lips a couple of centimetres away from him and blew softly on his penis making it twitch slightly. My wavy hair fell down to the sides of my face as I leant down over him. I giggled and looked up to see if he was sleeping; he was. I softly trailed my tongue from his base all the way to his tip and he turned to marble before my eyes. He tasted just like I imagined he would, in all ways he was delicious.

As I trailed my tongue around his mushroom head I raised my eyes to watch him the whole time. He was mumbling something that I couldn't make out as he restlessly tossed his upper body about the bed.

"'Lena." I smiled when he mumbled out my name, was he dreaming about me? "Elenaaa.."

I put my mouth right over his head and suctioned in my mouth which made his hips jump in pleasure but he still wasn't awake. Damn I was going to work harder to awaken this sleeping beauty. With my whole mouth still around him I lowered my mouth down inch by inch trying to fit most of him in my mouth. When he reached the back of my throat I stilled when I saw him thrash his head to the side and grip onto the bed sheets. I slowly made my way back up to the tip and then started to trail kisses down the side adding more pressure. God, I guess I'm a bigger tease than him. Okay Elena let's get to the good part now.

I wrapped my lips around him and started to bob my head up and down getting faster and faster as his hips rose slightly. I continued my sweet torture on him until he stopped thrashing about and froze on the bed with his eyes clenched shut. He suddenly opened his eyes and propped himself up on his elbows in a flash looking down at me with shocked eyes.

"Elena?!" His morning voice was husky, it was so sexy.

I stilled for a second with my mouth still around him and looked up with big brown eyes. His mouth was agape but his eyes were filled with lust.

"Hmmhmmm?" The vibrations from my mouth must have went through him and he gasped hungrily.

He flopped back onto the bed and raised his head to look at the ceiling with a look of amazement.

"Just continue were you left off baby." He moaned closing his eyes again in pleasure.

I did exactly that so I continued to suck him off as fast as I possibly could. I wrapped my small hand around the end that wouldn't fit in my mouth and matched the rhythm with my mouth.

"So good...'Lena...my 'Lena." He mumbled incoherently, the fact I was making him feel like this spread me with womanly pride.

"Baby I'm going to cum." He warned half heartedly expecting me to stop but instead I just increased my pressure wanting him to get the best out of this. A couple of seconds past and he buckled his hips up just before he came almost triggering my gagging reflex, but it didn't thankfully and his warm salty juices squirted into my mouth.

"Fuck!" He moaned as I licked him clean.

I released my mouth from him slowly and swallowed his cum with his eyes on me the whole time. I licked my lips and moaned before crawling back over his body like a tigress getting her pray. He looked at me with pure awe as I crossed my arms on his chest and lay flat along the top of his body. I rested my chin on my arms and looked down at him with an evil smile.

"Morning lover."

His expression didn't change for a while until he shook his head slightly and a smirk slowly graced his lips. I groaned low in my throat at the look he was giving me.

"Morning princess."

I bent my head down to peck him on the lips softly but as I pulled away he put his hand on the back of my head and pulled me back in as he flipped us over so he was now on top. His mouth latched onto mine and I opened my lips so his eager tongue could explore my mouth. We were kissing so furiously out teeth were almost grinding together. After a couple of minutes he pulled back from me and put his hands at either side of my head so he could look down on me.

"Best wakeup call I've ever had." He sucked on his lower lip which was so damn sexy and cute at the same time. "Where did you learn to do that?"

"I.."

"You know what, don't answer that." He cut me off sharply making me feel bad for no apparent reason nevertheless I just brushed it off.

"Did you sleep okay?" I asked fluttering my eyes slightly.

"I've never slept better with you in my arms...naked." He smiled and rubbed his nose against mine like a kitten.

"Same here." I breathed wrapping my arms around his neck to pull him closer as I continued "It's miserable outside so I think we should just stay in bed all day and just enjoy each other in every kind of way." I giggled.

"Sounds like a wonderful idea, but right after I make you some breakfast like the lovely boyfriend I am." He winked rolling off of my tired body and sitting up on the edge of the bed facing away from me. I sat up and wrapped my arms around his front from behind and rested my cheek on his back. I didn't want to leave the comfort of his bed just yet.

"Breakfast?" I questioned quirking an eyebrow that he couldn't see.

"Well when I say breakfast I mean warm blood heated up in the microwave ala Damon style." He laughed leaning back into my embrace with a sated sigh.

"Now that you say it I'm pretty thirsty."

"Haven't you already had your breakfast?"

"No? What do you mean?"

He turned his head over his shoulder to wiggle his eyebrows at me and my confused facial expression turned into an annoyed one in a mere couple of seconds.

"Do you have to be so crude." I huffed crossing my arms over my chest not amused.

He swivelled around to face me and laughed whole heartedly at my attitude.

"You're so cute when you're all pouty." He cooed mimicking my expression trying to take the piss.

"You're not funny Damon."

"Okay, okay take a chill pill princess." He chuckled before pecking me on the nose and ruffling my hair. "You should definitely wake me up like that every morning."

I tilted my head to the side "Hmmm, not if you continue teasing me Mr Salvatore."

"You love it."

"No, I love you."

"So if you love me you'll love _all_ my redeeming qualities wouldn't you?"

"Just go and make breakfast." I rolled my eyes lovingly and he smiled showing his pearl white teeth, that was definitely rare.

He stood up off the bed and opened his wardrobe as I leaned back against the headboard following his every move. The muscles in his back got more defined as he pulled a pair of jeans down from a coat hanger across the room. He casually pulled up his jeans without putting any boxers on which made me bite my lip in sexual hunger. Elena calm down you can't just have sex twenty four seven! I'm going to go downstairs have some 'breakfast' then come back upstairs to continue where we left off. Now _that_ sounded like a fabulous plan.

"Come downstairs when you're ready." He spoke up from the door exiting his room turning back to look at me.

"I'll be waiting." He purred before closing the door behind him softly.

I smiled to myself as I heard him descent down the stairs with my vampire hearing. I finally understand all those songs about love, how strong it can be, how powerful. I no longer am a naive teenager, I'm a grown up women in love. And it feels god damn amazing.

I swirled around on the bed and hung my legs over the side to jump down on the floor. Well I couldn't exactly walk around naked much to Damon's displeasure. He at least had the decency to wear jeans even if that was all he was wearing. I could still see my pile of dirty clothes lying on Damon's bathroom floor from yesterday. Well since they were out of the picture I guess I'll have to wear one of Damon's many identical shirts.

I swung open his wardrobe and picked out a John Varvatos black shirt. Typical Damon fashion. I fastened it up leaving the top buttons undone to show my cleavage and rolled up the sleeves to my elbows to make it more comfortable.

I looked into the full size mirror beside Damon's bed and studied myself for the first time this morning. My hair was ruffled up waves since I haven't brushed it or straightened it since last night's shower; sex hair. Damon's shirt stopped just below my hips not leaving much to the imagination but hey ho it's just Damon and no doubt it was going to be off soon anyway. Well this was just going to have to do.

I skipped downstairs light on my feet trailing my hand across the wall following the structure of the old building. As I was walking down the hall on the way to the kitchen something caught my eye in the library so I turned into the room looking over my shoulder making sure nobody was lurking about. You never know what, or who could hiding behind the corner in this house.

I tiptoed into the large area towards the mahogany desk standing to attention in the middle of the room. There, lying open in the middle of the desk, was Stefan's diary.

Out of sheer curiosity I picked it up and started reading the last entry. Personally, I would hate it if someone read my diary but c'mon Stefan nearly killed my boyfriend so what do I owe to him? I scanned over it quickly missing nothing interesting, just Stefan brooding about his thirst for blood and the usual torture of daily life. I was just about to put it down when I noticed my name scrolled in a short paragraph in the corner of the page, so I studied it closely.

"_Today I arranged a date with Klaus once again to talk over our entente cordiale as one would say. I hate keeping secrets from my brother, and especially Elena however I trust Klaus's judgement; this is too big to let out in the open. I have to keep reminding myself I'm keeping this hidden for Elena's own good and hopefully, if Damon doesn't get in the way, everything will fall into place and Elena won't have to endure this torture any longer."_

Torture? Secret? Klaus?

What was he on about? I can't believe Stefan was keeping something from me, especially since it was going to relieve me from some sort of 'torture'. And for the record since when was Stefan all friendly with Klaus? He is, or was, the enemy or is everyone forgetting that?

I flicked through a couple of entries before checking if there was anything else related to it but sadly there wasn't. I creased my brows in thought for a moment letting this new information sink in until I remembered Damon was waiting for me in the kitchen. I set the diary down in the exact same position I found it in and traced my footsteps back into the hall and on my way to the kitchen.

I stopped outside the doorway to watch Damon at work. He was washing his hands in the kitchen sink looking very domestic when I first laid my eyes on him. His bare back was facing me and his jeans were slung low on his hips in a very alluring fashion.

I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his lean frame as I leant my chin on his shoulder.

"I missed you." I whispered into his ear.

"I was only away for what, five minutes?" He laughed while drying his hands on a dishtowel.

"Five minutes too long." I mumbled smelling his masculine aroma in the process.

He placed the dishtowel on the bunker next to the sink and turned around to mould the front of his body into mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he placed his hands low on my hips. His eyes scanned my body from top to toe and guessing by the smirk plastered on his face he likes what he sees.

"You're wearing my shirt."

I looked down as if just realising what I'm wearing then looked back up into his warm blue eyes.

"Oh, I thought you wouldn't mind? I'll change if you want, I-" I stumbled feeling a little embarrassed.

"No no no princess. I love my shirt on you!" He said quickly trying to evaporate my discomfort. "When you aren't naked, of course, you should definitely wear my shirts as clothing. I for one approve of that little fashion arrangement."

"You wish." I giggled as he pulled my body closer to his so our noses were nearly touching.

"I do actually." He breathed "Every. Single. Day."

My breath hitched in the back of my throat and my eyes slowly closed as his pouted lips just about touched mine, but just before our lips joined we were jolted apart in shock by the abrupt ringing of the microwave indicating our blood was ready.

"Breakfast is served m'dear." He sang song as he got the two large mugs out of the microwave and handed one to me.

"Thanks." I smiled at him before taking a sip to check the temperature. Perfect.

"This is really, really good." I moaned taking another few couple of gulps.

"I know how to get the temperature just right." He boasted emphasising the' just' for added effect.

"You have to teach me."

"We have all eternity for that baby." He took my free hand and led me through to the lounge so we could have a seat as we finished of our 'breakfast'. We sat down in the large loveseat, Damon wrapped his free hand around my shoulders so I rested my head on his shoulder.

We just sat there enjoying each other's company for five minutes as we finished of the remains in our mugs. It was eerily quiet in this large mansion with just the two of us.

"Babe, where is everyone?" I lifted my head to look at him still tired from all the hardship from the past few days.

"Ughh, out? I don't know."

"It's quiet."

He took my empty mug out of my hands and put the two on the side table next to the couch before he turned back around to face me.

"Why do you care." He asked scrunching up his nose questionably.

"I don't, trust me." I muttered thanking the heavens that it was just the two of us.

"Good because I like this, just you and me, all alone, no Stefan, no bitchy doppelganger ancestors and best of all no witch."

"Don't be harsh on Bonnie Damon, she's my friend." I sighed tracing small patterns over his torso with my finger tip.

"Well correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't she use her witchy mojo on you earlier to knock you out? Which, by the way bloody well hurts and I had to learn that the hard way."

"Yeah, but..."

"No buts 'Lena she's a class one bitch."

I looked up to give him a stern look and he just rolled his eyes annoyed I wasn't listening to him.

"Fine don't listen to me, but remember I am always right. And when I say always I mean _always_."

"Remember what I said about you being too cocky?" I laughed kissing his cheek softly which made him smile.

"Yeah yeah yeah..." He laughed with me while running his fingers through my wavy hair.

"This is so weird." I stated out of the blue looking at nothing in particular.

"What?"

"You know, this, us, everything." I sighed "If you had told me when I just turned seventeen that I was going to end up with you I would have laughed in your face, but look where we are now...it's just weird."

"Well that's comforting..."

"Oh no I don't mean weird in a bad way, weird as in weird weird, you know?"

"I swear you don't make any sense half the time." He laughed continuing to play with my hair.

I nudged him slightly with my elbow before changing position so I could lie my head on his chest facing the fireplace. This house definitely need a woman's touch it's turning into a bachelor bad and that's not a good thing.

"Is the running away plan still in motion?" Damon asked in a small voice bringing my attention back to him and away from the horrible carpet leading into the lounge.

"Oh I totally forgot about that. Well I guess we could but it wouldn't exactly be running away would it? 'Cause everyone kind of knows about it." I sighed sadly missing the idea of being away from all the problems that arise in this town.

"We could still leave for a bit; just the two us."

I looked up at him from his chest "Really?"

"Yeah, what's stopping us?"

"Well what if someone needs our help?"

Damon let out a deep breath as if he had been holding something in and put some of my stray hairs behind my ear.

"Elena you need to stop worrying about other people and look after yourself for once."

"I can't! It's just who I am Damon."

"Well take a break from it for a little while and be the wild, carefree and let's not forget slightly devious girl I fell in love with." He smirked.

"How am I 'slightly devious'?"

"Oh come on Elena you're just as bad as me and everyone knows it."

"But you're a big softie!" I giggled watching his expression turn quite offended.

"Excuse me?"

"Poor baby..." I pouted my face to his and fluttered my eyelashes to rile him up but instead of reacting he just sat there with an amused look on his face.

"You think I'm a big softie huh?" He challenged with an evil glint in his eye.

"Oh come on Damon you're cuddling with your girlfriend on a sofa after making her breakfast, you're not exactly bad ass."

"Well I guess I'm just going to regain my reputation aren't I?" He grinned making me bite my lip.

Much to my surprise he quickly scooped me up and flung me over his shoulder making me sequel like a little girl. He stood up and started walking towards the hallway laughing to himself.

"Damon put me down!" I tried to be serious but I burst into a fit of laughter.

"I'm going to show you just how evil I can be."

I grumbled making him slap me right on the buttocks not hard enough to hurt but just to give me a surprise.

"Damon!" I smacked him on the back lightly as I couldn't get out of his strong grip.

I looked up from over his shoulder and noticed we were exiting the living room and heading into the hallway. I crossed my arms over my chest slightly annoyed but damn I was so excited what he had in store for me. I loved a playful angry Damon.

Damon just kept walking forward towards the stairs light on his feet until he stopped suddenly and his grip on me increased.

"Oh sorry am I interrupting something?" I heard a recognisable sickly sweet voice behind me.

"Unfortunately you are, brother."

Shit shit shit shit shit. Stefan's here.

"Damon put me down I'm not wearing anything under this." I whispered frantically trying to cross my legs that were facing Stefan behind me.

Damon put his hands on my hips and lifted me up softly and placed my feet on the ground. I turned around and tugged down Damon's shirt a little bit so nothing was on show in front of my ex-boyfriend.

"What do you want Stefan?" I spat out crossing my arms over my chest.

"The last time I checked I lived here Elena." He growled slightly looking at my attire.

"Don't talk to her like that." Damon snapped making Stefan laugh cruelly.

"And what are you, her boyfriend?"

"I am actually."

"Oh of course how could I forget. Well that didn't take long did it Elena?" Stefan raised his eyebrows towards me with a smug grin that made me want to stake him right there on the spot. What was up with his attitude? He's like ripper Stefan all over again. Please don't tell me he's so angry about me and Damon that he's resulted to his old ways.

I stepped forward to have my way with him but Damon blocked me with his outstretched arm. I looked up to him with a -what are you doing- look.

"Let me princess."

He smiled coldly before lunging towards his brothers neck before Stefan blocked him making them fall to the floor together in a choreographed heap. I gasped when I saw Stefan throw a punch at Damon square in the jaw which made his veins appear under his fiery blue eyes. Damon growled and loomed over Stefan putting his hand around his neck in a very strong grip I presumed from Damon's white knuckles. I smiled proudly as Damon empowered Stefan as easy as two plus two. I walked over to them and stood beside Damon letting him do his thing.

"Did you think you could just casually walk in here and insult my girlfriend right after you purposely staked me? Did you think I was going to let you get away with that Stefan?!" Damon growled hitting Stefan's skull against the ground making him groan in agony.

"I'm sorry okay!" Stefan chocked out trying to release Damon's fingers from around his neck but failing.

"Sorry about what?"

"I don't have to explain it to you." Stefan tried to regain his dignity.

"Don't be such a dick brother, that's my job." Damon whined "Now apologise like the saint you are and maybe I'll think about not throwing your ashes off Wickery bridge."

"You are pretty evil baby, I'm sorry for doubting you." I laughed watching Stefan getting his punishment with a hint of malice in my own eyes.

"I try my best princess." Damon smiled without taking his eyes of Stefan making sure he wouldn't escape.

"What have you done to her?" Stefan strangled out looking almost deflated.

"Nothing bad brother, but that's none of your business."

"Wait, Damon, let me speak to him." I placed my hand on Damon's shoulder so he would loosen his deathly grip around Stefan's neck.

"Go ahead but I'm not moving." Damon resolved loosening his grip around Stefan ungenerously.

"Stefan." I sighed making him look at me "I'm not sorry I didn't pick you over Damon, and I understand you're upset but seriously, there's more something changed about you than in me."

"You're darker now Elena, you're not the girl I fell in love with, she's gone and has been replaced by some girl version of...Damon!"

"Well obviously I'm a vampire now." I rolled my eyes not hurt at all by his comments.

"The old Elena would never been like this, vampirism has cursed you."

"Don't treat me like a new person." I growled "I'm still Elena Gilbert with a dick of an ex-boyfriend who has got me really pissed off."

"I can help you Elena and I'll wait for you. I promise."

"What on earth are you talking about." Damon cringed beside me bringing himself into the conversation.

"She only picked you Damon because she's a vampire." Stefan glared up at Damon making him bash Stefan's head against the wooden floor again releasing an animalistic growl.

"No I didn't!" I gasped "I had feelings for Damon well before I turned."

"But none of those feelings compared to the ones you had for me Elena. That's why you chose me before you died!" He argued.

"Vampirism didn't do anything to how I felt for you two it just brought everything into perspective when I realised I was in love with Damon."

"Then what happened to your love for me!?"

"It never left Stefan." I sighed which made Damon snap his head around to face me.

"What?" Damon looked at me like a little boy who had lost his puppy.

"No just let me finish!" I said nodding my head towards Stefan so Damon would pay attention to the wriggling man underneath him "Anyway where was I? Oh yeah, my feelings for you never left, at that point, but when I realised my feelings for Damon I realised I was in love with him and Stefan I just merely loved you."

I gave him a sad smile remembering the times we shared together before it turned back into a face of hatred.

"However you then decided to try and kidnap Damon then just to top it off you staked him right in front of me making me think he was dead!" I seethed looming over him .

"Elena I-" Stefan tried to speak but I cut him off sharply.

"No Stefan. It will take a whole lot of apologising to get me to forgive you. I may not be as easy as your brother who, by the way, has been the best brother you could ever ask for in the past year."

I stood up straight and Damon followed suit as in a flash he had Stefan up against the wall with his hand still around his neck. I turned around to walk away before he weakly called me back.

"Elena please, I can make it up to you!"

I circled around and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Please tell me how." I cocked my head to the side and crossed my arms under my breasts.

"We can be together again! Please Elena there's away to getting back the old you, the human you."

I laughed bitterly and I couldn't see Damon's reaction because he was facing towards Stefan.

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

I raised my eyebrows like Katherine used to do which really did worry me for a second. Stefan's eyes lit up for a second but that's all it lasted because he dropped his head down in defeat.

"I can't tell you." He gritted his teeth making me think he was annoyed by that fact.

"What. A. Shame." I snapped before speaking to Damon "Damon I'm going back upstairs okay?"

"I'll be up in five, right after I've dealt with buzz kill bob over here."

I smiled and started walking towards the grand staircase across the hall. I put my hand on the railing and placed my foot on the first step when Stefan called me again just before I left the scene.

"Elena!"

"Shut up brother." Damon warned knowing I was on the edge right now.

I just ignored him and took another couple of steps up nearly out of their view until I heard three words that came out of Stefan's mouth that made me jolt in surprise.

"There's a cure!" He shouted up before mumbling the second part in lost determination.

"There's a cure for us."

"For vampires."

* * *

_Yes I'm kind of following some of the stroyline from season four...dun dun dun_

_Thank you so much for reading and if you want you can leave a review :)_


	9. Chapter 9

_"Elena!"_

_"Shut up brother." Damon warned knowing I was on the edge right now._

_I just ignored him and took another couple of steps up nearly out of their view until I heard three words that came out of Stefan's mouth that made me jolt in surprise._

_"There's a cure!" He shouted up before mumbling the second part in lost determination._

_"There's a cure for us."_

_"For vampires."_

* * *

I didn't even turn around as I let the words sink in. There was a cure for vampires, for me and Damon, for Caroline, Bonnie's mum, and even Stefan. There was also all those other vampires out there like us; like Lexi's boyfriend, or former boyfriend before Damon ehh killed her.

I would have thought that my first reaction would have been relief and elation but now I don't know how I feel. A cure wasn't meant to exist! I'm not meant to be in this position right now. A couple of seconds must have past and still nobody moved, not even Damon.

"Elena did you hear me? I said-"

"I heard you Stefan." I spoke in a monotone voice before slowly turning around to face the two brothers with a bleak expression "Why can't my life ever be simple? I was a human now I'm a vampire, but oh no a cure comes along and suddenly everything turns on its axis."

Damon turned away from me to look at Stefan once again "Is it true? Is there actually a cure?"

I could detect a hint of excitement in Damon's voice or was I going senile? Wait, did Damon want this cure?

"I'll tell you everything if you let go of me." Stefan choked trying once again to get Damon's hands off his neck.

Damon without hesitation released Stefan's neck making him splutter and crack his neck to the side. He sighed in relief and rubbed his neck giving Damon an annoyed look.

"Right. So what was I saying?"

"You said there was a cure." Damon snapped impatiently making Stefan squirm under his hard gaze.

"I wasn't meant to tell anyone."

Damon rolled his eyes "Oh who cares, brother. It's a little late for that now."

"But Klaus-"

"Klaus!" I interrupted him in surprise and quickly walked back down the stairs to where they were standing. "This is the secret you were keeping from me!" I said in realisation pointing my finger in the direction of the library.

"You knew!?"

"Not about the cure but I knew you had been meeting up with Klaus behind my back for god knows how long!"

"I was doing it for you!" He shouted back at me trying to match my voice level.

"I was still human until a couple of days ago!" I threw my hands up in frustration.

"Maybe it wasn't just for you Elena." He seethed back at me which only made me look at him like a duke looking at a beggar on the street. No self pity.

"Sorry to interrupt this little domestic in my hallway but can someone please fill me in?" Damon cut in making me whip my head around to look at him. He had his arms crossed over his bare chest and he was raising an eyebrow in question.

"I read his diary." I shrugged .

"You what!"

"Oh boohoo poor Stefan's juicy little secrets have been let out in the open. What will he do?" Damon mocked wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me into him just to add fuel to the fire, aka Stefan.

"Don't mock me Damon." Stefan warned with a little bit of hurt flashing through his eyes when he saw Damon's arm around me. I naturally felt myself calm down when I was surrounded by everything Damon.

"Look it doesn't matter anyway I didn't see anything apart from that."

"Really? No gossipy teenage drama?" Damon laughed, but instead Stefan just ignored him and tried to talk to me again.

"Elena I mean it when I say I was doing this for you."

"I don't care Stefan, just let it go...now I'm going upstairs to put some proper clothes on and when I'm back you two better be behaving."

"Yes mother." Damon grinned nudging my hip to make me smile.

"I'm being serious, at this rate I'm going to more funerals than parties. Can the two of you just be civilised...please? For me?" I ran my hand down Damon's cheek and he gave me one of his cute half smiles that he saves for me.

"I promise. As long as Cain over there stops trying to kill me."

Stefan gave Damon a pointed look before addressing me "We'll be on our best behaviour Elena, won't we Damon?"

"As long as you tell me everything about this 'cure'."

Damon led Stefan into the lounge to catch up leaving me to go upstairs to get changed out of Damon's comfy shirt.

I tried to walk up the staircase calmly but it ended up in a half run as I hurried into Damon's en suite slamming the door behind me. I leant back against the door and rested my head back closing my heavy eyes. I took a deep breath and slowly slid down the wood so I was sitting open legged on the cold tile floor.

I just sat there for a couple of minutes to compose myself before I hastily got up and splashed some icy water over my face from the sink. I looked up into the mirror and studied myself with small droplets of water running down my cheeks like teardrops. I took my forefinger and traced my bottom lip with no purpose. I watched in mild terror as I let the purple veins stand out under my chocolate eyes, and with the sharp needle like prick, my fangs were on full display.

I ran my tongue over my teeth in one full swipe then twirled round the tip of my left fang making me wince when I felt the tang of my own blood in my mouth. Did I want an eternity of this? This constant hunger and the ink darkness surrounding my heart? There are so many pros and cons swirling around my head right now I can't even think straight! The veins disappeared so I snatched a towel of the railing and quickly dried my face.

I crossed the hall into Stefan's room where I knew I had some clothes hidden away for when I used to stay over. There were advantages of living with your ex I guess... As I got ready I heard Damon and Stefan conversing downstairs in a surprisingly sophisticated manner. Thank god for that. I didn't really want them ripping each other's necks out on a Sunday morning.

When I headed back downstairs into the living room Stefan was standing with his back to me looking at the lit fireplace and after looking around I realised Damon was nowhere to be found. I wouldn't expect him to leave me all alone with Stefan at this moment and time.

"Stefan?"

He twirled around suddenly to face me looking quite at ease for the first time in a while.

"Where's Damon?" I asked running my hand along the top rim of the sofa.

"He'll be right back. He just nipped out to interrogate Klaus, knowing my brother. He doesn't believe me."

"He's what!" I shouted with alarm ringing through my voice.

"Elena it's fine; he's fine." He assured me.

"How can I trust you after you nearly killed him?!"

"Klaus isn't going to hurt him he's on our side now as we all want the same thing. Please trust me on this, I know it's hard to do after all the things I've done but I need you here. Preferably _not_ hating me..."

Klaus wants the cure?

"Stefan if this is about me and-"

"For once this isn't about you and my brother, this is about us."

"Please don't go there again Stefan." I pleaded feeling a cold sweat gather in my fisted hands.

"We need to fight for what we had before you turned. I know, deep down, the old Elena is still in there waiting for me and I won't let her down. She needs me."

I gritted my teeth in frustration "There is no 'us' Stefan! I'm with Damon now and that's the way it's going to stay whether I'm human or a vampire. So please get that into your detached brain."

He advanced towards me leaning in to invade my personal space "I don't believe you." he whispered looking into my eyes so deeply it made me uncomfortable.

"Well you should." I whispered back feeling totally naked under his gaze. "I love him"

His face dropped but a fire ignited inside of him as he grappled by elbows to pull me towards him ever so slightly to grab my full attention. I just stood there paralyzed like a limp ragdoll in his arms.

"And I love you Elena! Nothing has changed except the wedge my brother has put between us but we can fix it if you hold onto the little hope that's left."

"Stop it Stefan you're making me uncomfortable." I begged trying to get out his grip but he just continued begging with those pathetic puppy dog eyes.

"I won't stop it Elena because I know you still want to be with me."

"Don't make false accusations on my account!" I growled but the threat got side tracked as he leaned in closer.

"Deny it." He breathed.

"This is me denying it you complete and utter-" I gritted out trying to shake him off me "If Damon was here you would be so-"

Stefan grasped my chin and forced my gaze up to him from where he was holding me. He did it quite forcefully and at an unnatural angle that if I was human it would have injured me.

"Do you know why I wanted that cure before you turned Elena?"

"No!" I gritted out as I was distracted trying to look around for some sort of weapon in my reach.

"Look at me Elena!" He forced and in defeat I fell prisoner to his fiery emerald eyes and stopped fighting back just for the moment

"Why did you want the cure? Stefan." I groaned knowing he wasn't going to let me avoid this little story.

"I wanted to be human again so I could be with you in your lifetime." He smiled softly "I know you never wanted this, you told me yourself, if we find this cure we can live the normal life you've always wanted. We could get married, move to a picket white fence and Elena, we could even start a family. I was doing it all for you because I love you and you love me. Don't you want that for us?"

Stefan leaned in so close that our lips were literally millimetres apart and as much as I was moved by what he said I was repulsed by him being so close to me. There was no way in hell I wanted this with him.

"Stefan-" I groaned trying to move my head to the side but his grip on my face was getting bruisingly sore and I could tell he wasn't planning on letting go.

"Let me give you the life you deserve Elena." He was so close his lips brushed against mine and I could smell the revolting animal blood in his breath.

"We both know it's what you want." He continued closing his eyes as if he was about to kiss me.

My first reaction was to push him off of me in this intimate position but before I had the chance something happened that made my heart sink to the bottom of my chest.

"Elena..." Damon whispered with a catch in his voice as if he was about to burst out in tears.

I snapped my head around to face him making Stefan back off a little bit and release his hand from my face. He was standing in the doorway looking directly at me and Stefan standing together with a heart broken expression. His intense blue eyes looked empty like all the life had been vacuumed out of them.

"Damon this isn't what it looks like." I pleaded taking a step away from Stefan and advancing towards him but like polar magnets when I stepped forward he stepped back trying to stay as far away from me as possible. Did I really just say such a cliché line? Oh god Elena, you moron.

"Damon please." I begged outstretching my arm as I was afraid to move in case he moved back again.

"Oh just give it up Elena." Stefan laughed venomously changing instantly from his loving mood "Is it so hard to stick with one brother for more than a couple of days?"

If it were even possible Damon looked even more defeated which just sparked the anger inside of me even more. I turned to my side and slapped Stefan right across the face with everything I had. The immediate sound of my hand slapping his cheek filed the tense air. He actually sounded pleased with his fucking self!

"You have a fucking nerve." I spat out losing all the respect I had regained from him after what he said to me earlier. He rubbed his crimson cheek astounded, yet that cocky smirk was still plastered on his face.

"You asshole!"

"Tell him Elena, tell him how you want to turn human with _me_!_"_

"I don't-" he cut me off again making me frantic with my eyes flashing between Damon and Stefan gauging their actions.

"Tell him what he just witnessed!"

I looked over to Damon with terrified eyes "Don't listen to him baby, he's doing this on purpose don't you see!"

"I don't know what to believe." It was the same tone of voice he used when he visited me that night Katherine rejected him and he callously snapped Jeremy's neck after I refused to kiss him.

"Damon I know what you're about to do, please don't do this to me." I cried walking towards him ignoring Stefan completely.

"I just.."

"Damon." I picked up his hand and put it on my chest "Trust me. I'm Elena; not Katherine. Think of everything we've been though."

For the first time he looked me straight in the eyes, straight into my soul, making me shiver with the blood pounding in my ears. He sighed before pulling back his hand out my grip making my lower lip tremble in rejection.

"I need..." He whispered looking around as if he was lost "I need to get out of here."

He reversed back a couple of steps looking at me then at Stefan with watered down blue eyes before turning around to head back to the front door.

"Damon!" I whimpered trying to catch up with him "Where are you going?"

I grabbed the hem of his leather jacket to pull him back but he shrugged me off and wrenched open the front door making my hair blow back in the sudden breeze.

"Away." he answered sharply without turning to face me.

"you're leaving me?" I whispered trying to control myself before I broke down.

He stopped on the porch and I watched his shoulders rise then drop as he calmed himself down before he turned around to face me again.

"I'm not leaving you Elena." He bit his bottom lip and looked up at the sky avoiding my heartbreaking gaze. I'm guessing if he looked into my eyes now he would crumble in front of his brother.

"Then don't walk away from me..."

"I can't look at you right now Elena!" He snapped making me tremble "Leave me alone before I do something I'll regret in the morning."

"Damon...don't." I cried absolutely traumatised.

"I'm going for a drink, and for the love of god don't come looking for me." he said trying to remain calm but I could detect a hitch in his voice that showed if something went wrong now it would be the straw that broke the camel's back.

He shrugged up his shoulders to tighten his leather jacket, I watched in agony as he disappeared to the nearest bar leaving me here heartbroken, with Stefan lurking about somewhere behind me. I leant against the door frame and let the soft sobs rack my body. I just needed some time to explain that it was all Stefan! I mentally slapped myself for being such an idiot. I just hurt Damon, again. For once I thought I had freed him from all his pain and suffering then this happens! Life is actually, a fucking bitch. This is what I get for being selfish all the time.

"Elena...Elena..." I heard Stefan tease behind me "Always crying..."

My grip on the wooden panelling increased as I tried not to attack him but to my surprise I felt his large hand caress my shoulder trying to comfort me, but instead it just made me feel worse.

"Would you please just think about what I said?"

"Leave Stefan." I choked out, wiping my tear stained eyes on the back of my sleeve. I didn't want to hear anymore of his bullshit.

"I-"

"LEAVE!" I screamed at him pointing in the same direction Damon just went. Stefan looked at me in regret before picking up his car keys on the dresser and leaving to god knows where. I just kicked him out of his own house after all. He is one of the most bipolar people I know.

I slammed the door shut and to try and restore faith in myself I didn't lock the door. I stumbled upstairs and found myself outside Damon's baron bedroom that looked used but within minutes was lacking life.

I shuffled my feet across the room to his massive bed and picked up his ruffled pillow. I pressed it up to my face and immersed myself in the smell of Damon stopping my tears momentarily. I miss him. I'm all alone.

I peeled off all my clothes leaving me in my underwear and snuggled into Damon's bed even though it was still light outside. I picked up the remote from his bedside cabinet and pressed the button that erected Damon's 50" plasma from the front base of the bed. He really does live quite the lifestyle, it's a shame he wasn't here to brag about it.

For hours I just sat in Damon's bed watching old classical movies; bursting back into tears at the most random moments then composing myself again looking completely normal. What felt like days I heard the hooting of the owls outside reminding me it was now around midnight. And still there was no sign of him just making the hole in my heart even bigger. Every single part of my body was telling me to go out there and find him but I just couldn't. Not after what he said.

My eyes started to feel heavy so when breakfast at tiffany's ended I turned off the TV sucking all the sound out the room, the silence blared in my ears. I twisted around the remote in my hands then suddenly something inside me snapped and I threw the remote straight at the wall erupting an animalistic sob from deep inside. The broken plastic and loose batteries clattered on the floor as I took long, deep breaths; gripping onto the sheets for dear life.

That was the last thing I remembered before falling into a restless sleep; alone.

* * *

I know it's been a while guys and I'm sorry but life has been a tad frantic! But don't worry I'm back up to speed and chapter 10 is getting written as we speak.

thank you so much for your continued support and if you want to leave a review you'd be my favourite person in the whole world :)

Thanks again x


	10. Chapter 10

_My eyes started to feel heavy so when breakfast at tiffany's ended I turned off the TV sucking all the sound out the room, the silence blared in my ears. I twisted around the remote in my hands then suddenly something inside me snapped and I threw the remote straight at the wall erupting an animalistic sob from deep inside. The broken plastic and loose batteries clattered on the floor as I took long, deep breaths; gripping onto the sheets for dear life._

_That was the last thing I remembered before falling into a restless sleep; alone._

* * *

_Ring ring...ring ring...ring ring!_

Ughh what is that bloody noise? I opened my left eye slightly to look at the alarm clock and saw that it was quarter to one in the morning. Who was calling the boarding house at this hour? Groaning, I rolled over in the large bed grudgingly running my hands all over the cotton sheets trying, and failing, to find the source of the blaring ringing with my eyes closed.

Ring ring...ring ring...ring ring_!_

Wait, I know who would be calling at this hour...

I sat up suddenly all alert thinking that maybe it's Damon. I mean, he's still not here and that is my excessive ringtone. I squinted my eyes in the dark then blurred over to Damon's bathroom where my discarded jeans were lit up in the back pocket. My undead heart skipped a beat thinking about what I was going to say to him. What if he's still mad at me?

Ring ring...ring-

"Damon!?" I breathed excitedly into the phone without bothering to look at the caller ID.

"What? No, Elena it's me?"

My whole body sagged in disappointment hearing it was Caroline on the phone, not Damon, meaning that he was still out there; not talking to me. I shuffled back to the bed as I replied, obviously something was wrong, or maybe it's just Caroline being Caroline and not noticing the time.

"Oh sorry Car I just thought..."

"I'm guessing you're expecting a call from a certain someone?" I could hear the scepticism in her voice.

I ran my hand down my face and rubbed my eyes that were still drowsy from sleep as I sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Look it's nothing important." I sighed not wanting to get into it. "Now please tell me why you're calling at two in the morning?"

"Well, I was meant to call you anyway to talk about some issues with my mum. I may as well tell you now."

"What kind of issues?" I asked slowly.

"Don't you remember the little killing spree Damon went on the other day? Yeah he kind of killed six people in Mystic Falls, and it really doesn't help that one of the bodies is right outside the boarding house either."

"Oh god I totally forgot about that." I groaned remembering Damon throwing Liam's body halfway across the clearing into a tree resulting in his immediate death.

"The Elena I know wouldn't forget about her _boyfriend_ killing innocent humans."

"Look Caroline he was upset and my life has been a tad hectic these past couple of days so can you cut me a little slack!" I raised my voice a little trying to defend Damon.

"Okay, okay I'll try and get my mum to sort some things out but to be honest the 'animal attack' excuse is getting a bit old isn't it?" She giggled releasing a soft hiccup.

"As long as you can get it sorted, thanks Car I owe you one. Wait Caroline?"

"Yessss?"

"Are you drunk?"

"I've only had a couple of drinks!" She defended herself "I'm at the grill with Tyler playing pool!"

"Hmmmhmmm." I laughed climbing back into the bed.

"Oh shh you, actually I called you in the first place because I'm here."

"You know I love you and I'd do anything to protect you Car, but that doesn't mean you have to wake me up in the middle of the night to tell me your date arrangements."

"No silly!" She laughed before becoming all serious again "I'll be back in a second."

I heard her cover up her phone for a couple of seconds as she muffled something to Tyler. I suspected she was walking to a quieter part of the bar. Obviously she was trying to get out of someone's earshot which spiked my curiosity.

"Okay I'm back." She spoke a lot quieter than she did before.

"Caroline what is it?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm at the boarding house, why?"

"Guess who I'm looking at right now."

"Who?" I whispered back even though I was all alone.

"Damon! That's why I called you!"

My grip on the phone increased and a cold sweat ran down my body.

"What..." I took a deep breath "What is he doing?"

"He's all alone at the bar, he has been for hours now and what's really starting to scare me is that he's talking to someone."

"Talking to who?" I tried to make my voice sound indifferent to Caroline but it squeaked a little near the end showing my real reaction.

"That's the thing, he's not talking to anyone!"

She said raising her voice a little but she quickly hushed herself making me a little anxious. I threw my covers off of me in agitation and started to pace up and down the room as a form of stress relief.

"What? That makes no sense?"

"'Lena listen to me!"

"I'm listening!" I hissed losing my last thread of patience towards one of my best friends.

"You're lover boy is sitting at the bar by himself _talking_ to an empty bar stool!" She cried "And that's not even it he has gone freaking delusional! He's not letting anybody sit down next to him claiming there's someone there and I think there's about three full glasses of bourbon sitting on that bar top, obviously his imaginary friend is his new drinking buddy! He is utterly wasted! And when I say wasted I mean wasted. I don't even know why I'm freaking out here Elena I don't even like the guy that much, oh my god sorry I mean I do because he's your new boyfriend and I totally understand that but I just start remembering all the things he's done to me and everyone but he's been so good lately and I need to give him a chance for you but-"

"Caroline you're rambling." I snapped.

I heard her take a melodramatic breath before continuing "The fact I'm calling you is that you need to come here and get him out of here. Me and Ty have tried, trust me, but dear lord that man has an attitude! And the fact he has drunk half of the bar isn't helping either."

I walked over to Damon's bedroom window and looked out into the starry night for a couple of seconds letting everything sink in.

"Elena are you there?" She brought me out my reverie making me shake my head a little bit to get back into focus.

"I can't..." I sighed closing my eyes in some sort of emotional pain.

"What do you mean you can't?!" I could see her through the phone throwing her hand up in annoyance.

"I just can't okay!" I shouted angrily before regretting it immediately "Look Car I'm sorry it's just that he told me not to come after him so that's what I'm doing. Trust me it's taking everything in me right now not to jump into his car and drag his sorry butt back here."

She detected the hurt in my voice right away and she activated into consoling best friend mode "'Lena, honey? Are you okay?"

"No..." I whispered letting a lone tear run down my cheek but in my haste I quickly swiped it away with my right hand and composed myself like nothing happened.

"But it doesn't matter because we need to get Damon sorted out, so we need to think of something quick before he leaves the grill and does god knows what."

"Elena don't you dare block me out. Spill." She demanded.

"It's messy."

"I can handle messy."

"Damon's at the bar because he walked in on Stefan _molesting_ me," I sighed "and just because the world hates me Damon got the wrong idea."

"Stefan was molesting you!?" She gasped, probably finding it hard to believe.

"Well to be honest it was more like him being an asshole as per, but seriously something has gotten into him! He even starting baiting Damon on by saying I wanted to turn human with him! Ughh I just want to rip something apart!"

"Okay Elena just take a breather okay? Calm. Down."

"I can't calm down Caroline! Damon is out there going _crazy _and I'm stuck here thinking about draining every living thing I can find and that's not me! What is wrong with me?!"

"You're just on the edge and obviously there's a lot on your plate right now. I've been in your position. What we need to do is get Mr Delusional back home to you 'cause right now you're both going a little crazy being apart like this, no offence."

"None taken." I smiled sadly.

"Right, so what's the plan?"

"Can you put him on the phone for me?" I asked hesitantly.

"Are you sure? He looks a little...unsociable to say the least."

"Yeah I'm sure."

"Okay, you asked for it."

The background noise gradually increased as Caroline walked towards the bar with the deafening click click click of her heels on the floor. I tapped my finger on the back of my phone impatiently as she took a millennia to approach Damon.

"Damon?" She kept the phone to her ear as she spoke to him letting me hear everything they were saying.

"Oh, look who's back!"

Butterflies started having a full on party in my tummy when I heard Damon's drunken slur though the phone, yet even though he was wasted the sarcasm was clear as day in his voice. I could just picture him sitting there right now and it made my heart clench. A sad and drunk Damon was never going to be a good combination.

"Elena wants to talk to you." Her voice got quieter so I guessed she was handing her mobile to him but I could still hear them clearly with my vamp hearing.

There was a long pause before Damon answered "I told her not to do this." He groaned and it sounded as if he had sobered up completely just hearing my name.

"She didn't. I called her."

"And _why_ would you go and do such a thing Blondie?"

"Because you need her and she needs you as much as it pains me to say, so stop being a jackass and talk to her!" She was using her 'queen bee' attitude which I know will have no affect on Damon.

"No."

"No?!" She cried ludicrously

"That's what I said."

"Ughhh you infuriate me!"

"Ditto..." I could see his cocky smirk through the phone.

"Can't you just tell her when you're going home? She's worried sick about you, please Damon I'm doing this for my best friend who I heard crying over the phone for you. It hurts me knowing she's hurt and you're ruining a bloody good night for me so for the love of god talk to her!"

"Ouch!" I heard Caroline growl, and I realised why when Damon started talking to me; he must have snatched it out of her hands snapping all his restraints.

"Elena?" He breathed.

"Baby!" I cried in happiness hearing his voice and all I wanted to do was hold him, but the invisible barrier of distance was in the way.

"Are you okay?"

"I will be if you come home to me."

"Is _he _still there?" His voice turned menacing and I knew I was losing him.

"No no no." I said far too quickly into the retriever "I kicked Stefan out after- look come back so I can explain what you saw! I swear on my brother's life that Stefan was making all that up! Why don't you trust me Damon?"

"I do trust you."

"Then why are you sitting at a bar half cut instead of lying here in bed with me?"

"Because all I can picture in my mind right now is you and my brother! It's like a fucking record on repeat going over and over and over again. I can't cope!"

"Well drinking isn't going to help!"

"What? Would you rather I was ripping people apart like Stefan would?"

"Why are you being so hostile?" I whispered not hearing any warmth in his voice towards me.

"Because I am hurt and if I recall when you're hurt you aren't nice to people."

"Well you're not going to be unhurt with that attitude!" I said feeling like a stern wife in this moment.

"Well sorry if I walked in on my girlfriend about to kiss my brother this morning!" All the bourbon in his system obviously has cut off the decoder in his brain and he was just saying everything that came into his head.

"I was not about to kiss Stefan Damon!" I gritted through my teeth.

"Well that is sure what it looked like!"

"That's because he tried to make it look like that! Didn't you see the vice grip he had on me? I couldn't escape because he was freaking manhandling me!"

I heard him grumble through the phone knowing I'm right but I knew he was too high on his own horse to cave into me right now.

"I love you and only you Damon, that's why I chose **you** remember? Now when you've came to your senses please come straight home or there will be trouble. Bye baby."

I hung up just before he could cut in and sent a quick text to Caroline.

_-Is he leaving? E x_

_-He's getting off his butt the now, oh and btw he's still talking to his imaginary friend C x_

_-Fabulous...Thanks Car, for everything, night E x_

_-Anytime! Night night don't let the vampires bite ;) C x_

I smirked at her easy humour then threw my phone on the bed where it landed with a soft thump. Damon is exhaustingly difficult when he's drunk. Well now that I'm wide awake I may as well go out and do something until Damon gets back. I'm been lying here waiting for too long and he doesn't deserve it after the way he just talked to me. I promised myself that I wouldn't be one of those girls who's world stops just because of some guy- easy advice from mum. But Damon wasn't just "Some guy" he's my soul mate; my everything. God I just needed to get out and clear my head.

I found my old silk housecoat in Stefan's room and then I headed downstairs feeling incredibly bored. It was the middle of the night and being a vampire I was itching to go out to do something. After searching high and low for a hair bobble, I tied my hair up in a messy ponytail and shoved on my sneakers to go outside. It wasn't my best look wearing a night gown with nothing underneath but lingerie and my scruffy, yet favourite, sneakers. It's not exactly like I was going to bump into anyone, I just needed to get out of here for a while. Get some "fresh air".

I swung open the front door and took a deep breath before setting off in a peaceful stroll following the windy road approaching the boarding house. I just kept on walking enjoying the solitude until I hit the main road. Just as suspected at this time of night it was pretty barren so I just continued walking knowing the area of town where I lived wasn't that far away.

A wash of guilt filled me knowing how pissed off Damon's going to be when he gets home to see me missing. I shouldn't be that long anyway, I'm sure he's capable of sitting patiently without causing _that _much devastation in his path.

Ten minutes later I heard the rumble of an old engine heading towards me half a mile back; the first vehicle I've heard, and seen, all night. Not much to my surprise the old Chevy slowed beside me and I heard the grate of the dirty window being rolled down.

"Excuse me Miss. Are you lost?"

I tightened my nightgown around me as I faced the owner of the southern, gravelly voice.

"Oh no I'm perfectly fine." I laughed nervously "Just out on a walk."

I smiled lightly towards the man; he appeared to be in his thirties with jet black weathered hair nearly reaching his shoulders, brown eyes, dark stubble clung to half of his face, and it sure wouldn't hurt if he had a very long, thorough shower. Guessing from his truck and attire I assumed he worked on the land of some sort. He reminded me of a modern day cowboy, and that hair sure wasn't taking my mind of Damon.

"You sure? Just lookin' at your state o' dress worries me." He looked genuinely concerned by me and it warmed my heart knowing there were men out there like him, unlike the creeps that were viral throughout the country. I guess I was just so used to bumping into vampires in the middle of the night. Now I'm the one at the top of the food chain...that was certainly a change.

"I'm fine. Really." I tried to stress on it but he wasn't having any of it.

"A gal like you shan't be saunterin' around like that at this time o' night, especially in this weather y'all catch the cold."

"I can take care of myself, trust me." I smiled to myself.

"Of course ya can." He sighed shaking his head at my naivety "Y'know it would make me feel a whole load better if ya catch a ride with me into town."

I looked over my shoulder and calculated that I was further away from the boarding house than my own, so with a shrug off my shoulders I accepted the man's request knowing that no harm was going to come to me either way. It'd be nice to have some company for a while.

I walked round to the other side of the truck before sliding into the passenger seat sending a gracious smile to my chauffer.

"Thanks for this."

"It's nothin'." He waved away while tackling the gear stick to set off.

I relaxed back into the seat and looked out the passenger window to watch the scenery pass by as the car got started.

"You remind me of my little sis."

"Oh?" I tuned back around to look at him while he finished his story but I regretted it immediately when the fresh scent of blood hit my nostrils. Instantly the foreign feeling of my veins taking over my face appeared in instinct and it took everything in me to subdue my fangs. I turned my face away quickly and scrunched up my eyes to control myself.

"Well she aint little anymore, she's getting hitched to that fiancée of hers in a couple of weeks down in the ol' sunshine state. Just turned twenty three last month too. Far too young if ya ask me."

"That's- That's nice." I choked out trying to block out the smell that was making me want to rip into this innocent mans flesh. Get a fucking grip Elena! Have some self control!

"Long brown hair, brown eyes, that's how y'all similar."

He was silent for a couple of seconds while I held the bridge of my nose trying to reign control over myself like I had seen everyone else done a million times in front of me when I was bleeding. Which was, tragically, often.

"She'd sure like you-"

"Are you hurt?" I cut him off sharply and it sounded like I was gasping for air.

"Wha-?"

"Are you hurt?" I repeated this time with more force and agitation.

"You mean this little thang? It's nothin' I caught it on the- Wait...are you okay?"

He must have looked away from the road to see me hunched over facing directly at the passenger door. The car was getting stuffier making the smell even stronger and my control even weaker.

"Yeah...yeah, everything's fine." I repeated to myself over and over to myself in my head like a mantra.

I readily composed myself then turned around to face the man biting the skin on my inner cheek. My eyes were instantly drawn to the nasty gash down his right arm and my body naturally bent forward.

"Can I see it?" I said in a shaky voice, still not tearing my eye's away making my driver look at me with a mix of suspicion and worry.

"Eh, I guess. You good aroun' blood?"

"Something like that." I murmured picking up his extended right arm as he continued to drive with his left hand down the straight highway.

I examined his injury with awe without actually touching it straight away. It smelt so fucking good.

"What ya think miss nurse? Will a live?" He laughed keeping his eyes on the road as we took a sharp turn to the left.

The strong smell of his blood so close to my face made my primal instincts take over every single part of my body; even my restraint. All I could think about was how good this fresh, warm blood would feel running down my dry throat. I mean, I've never fed from a human before and it sent a rush of hunger releasing my fangs unbeknownst to my soon to be victim. The veins spiralled around my face as my mouth inched towards the wound ever so slowly savouring the moment. I just needed one...little...taste.

"Hmmm, maybe." I moaned before sinking my fangs into the man's arm making him cry out in pain and most of all, shock.

"What the-" He tried to pull his arm away from me but his strength got weaker by the second as his delicious life force gushed through my veins. His lean body started to droop and I knew I had to pull out now or I'd kill him but everything inside me was telling me to drain him dry for this mind blowing feeling of feeding from a human. I just couldn't seem to satisfy the hunger in me; I needed more. More blood.

No Elena. This man has a family, a sister, a home. The reminder of what I was about to do was like a cold bucket of water being thrown over me and I just couldn't do it anymore. This could of been my dad out on an evening drive back from wherever he had been, and I wasn't going to be the one that would take away his life from him.

But Just before I had the chance to pull away to save the man's life the truck swerved out of control as the driver fell unconscious on top of the steering wheel. The truck screeched around and as the cut was so sharp the whole vehicle flipped over making me automatically dislodged my fans and put my arms over my head as a form of natural defence as shards of glass fluttered around me.

It was quite surreal being flipped about in a truck feeling and listening everything happen around you. I heard the tyres screech before the sound of crunching metal and shattering glass filled my ears. My whole body raised from the seat but as quick as it happened I was pulled back down by my seatbelt after being smacked in the head by a bit of protruding metal . And as quick as it happened the car stopped turning over and came to rest upside down on the side of the road.

"Owww." I moaned placing my hands on the roof of the car to steady myself.

It took a second for my neck to go back to normal as I rotated it a bit as things clicked back into their rightful places. All my long hair fell down into my face and I had to blow out a couple of strands so I could see what I was doing to escape from this mess. Damon wasn't here to save me this time.

I got a good grip on my seatbelt and pulled it right out of the socket making me falter a bit as more weight went on my hands. Thankfully because of all the blood in my system I felt on my game so I got my right leg positioned and kicked the passenger door out so hard that it flew out about fifteen metres away where it landed with a clatter on the empty road. I rolled out of the truck and fell to the floor in a very ungraceful heap on the cold cement.

I rolled over a bit then sat up to inspect my already healing injuries. I rubbed my temple where I had been hit on the head but already the ache had vanished and my arm which must have been dislocated clicked back into place, which sent a shiver down my spine in unease. My silk nightgown had big slashes down the arms with a big rip up my right leg leaving me looking like an abused prostitute with dried blood all over my healed porcelain skin. Just when I thought I couldn't look any worse.

I held my face in my hands just to contemplate how I was going to get out of this. I looked up after I felt I had the strength to look at the crash scene and I saw my cowboy hanging out of the driver's window, lying with his face flat on the road still unconscious. My heart sank in my chest when I saw the small pool of blood expanding around his head.

As fast as I could I frantically flashed over to his body and picked up his limp hand that was hanging out the window. I couldn't hear a direct heartbeat straight away so I pressed my fingers against his wrist trying to find a pulse. Nothing.

"No!" I cried quickly biting into my wrist before cradling his head of the floor and pressing my wound to his mouth "Drink! For the love of god please drink."

I dropped my now healed wrist from his mouth after I realised he was never going to be saved and let everything digest. I sank down onto the floor and scrambled back away from the body in horror.

He's dead.

* * *

**Damon's POV**

"Why am I such a fuck up?" I groaned while pacing up and down in front of Alaric's grave swinging a nearly empty bottle of bourbon around making it slosh onto the grass.

"I mean, I shouldn't even be here! Elena said I should go straight home _or else_ whatever that means? I actually got the girl I love yet my idiotic existence just screws it all up!" I stopped pacing and turned back to face the tombstone "Hey, buddy, you've had a girlfriend care to share any advice?"

I stood there for a couple of seconds waiting for a reply I knew I wasn't going to get, but the reality was just too hard to face.

"Yeah yeah I know 'be the better man Damon' blah blah blah...I hate being the better man. But Elena said she loves me as I am so she must love this side of me right?" I slumped down on the dry grass and leant my head against the rock right beside Alaric.

"I'm turning into a teenage girl." I laughed taking another swig from the bottle making it empty. Well that's just fabulous.

"We're out of booze old man. One of life's many pitfalls." I sighed setting the empty vintage bottle next to the fresh bouquet of flowers in front of Alaric's grave "Well I guess that's as sign I should get going..."

I got up a bit hastily as my head felt like cotton wool from the amount of drink I had consumed. Elena's going to kill me, but she was the one who put me in this mess. She's the one who got all close and snugly with _Stefan_. Oh shut up Damon, Elena told you the truth now get your ass back to the boarding house and stop hanging around your dead best friends grave. I am one messed up one hundred odd year old.

I tightened up my leather jacket and patted the top of his chilled grave for farewell.

"Well that's me dropped you off so I'm sure you can handle yourself from here. Goodnight buddy." I gave the grave a last sad smile before quickly turning around before I stayed any longer. Oh how I missed that man.

I kicked a small pebble across the graveyard to my own amusement as I was leaving but I heard something that made me freeze in my tracks. Was that? No, it couldn't be..

"Elena?" I whispered hearing her recognisable sniffles a mile away.

I turned my head to the side to hear a reply but I got nothing but the sounds of the dead night. I started to get worried as I looked around behind me searching for the source of the painful sobs. What if she's hurt? She definitely sounds like she's in some sort of pain. The thought just made my heart lurch that I couldn't even leave for a day without something happening to her.

I followed the sound to a quieter part of the graveyard nearer the back. I sneaked behind a large tree trunk trying not to make any noise and as I bent my head round the side I saw Elena, in the flesh, slumped over her mother's gravestone crying her eyes out. My face contorted into a look of shock and pain seeing her like this. I was scared to move as I watched her pleading to her dead mother.

"I never meant for this to happen mom." She sobbed resting her head against the top of the gravestone so I could see her shoulders shake in agony "It was never meant to be this way!"

She faintly hit her hand of the cold marble moaning "Why, why ,why!"

I couldn't take it anymore watching her suffer. It was making me feel like I was suffering with her; feeling all her pain. I needed to find out what was wrong with her. Surely this didn't have to do with the phone call? Or was it about her picking me in general? My heart sank and I assumed the worst as I slowly ascended her small figure taking small steps not to scare her.

"'Lena?" I whispered with a painful sigh seeing her red, watery eyes when she looked up at me standing above her.

I sank to my knees beside her in emotional pain seeing her in her mourning mode. Suddenly, I got the wind blown out of me when Elena jumped into my arms with such force I had to stop myself from falling back onto the grass.

"Damon!" She cried releasing a fresh wave of sobs. It warmed my heart hearing her say my name like I was some sort of hero. I wrapped my arms around her in a tight grip and kissed the top of her head before stroking her soft hair to let her calm down.

"Shhhh." I soothed into her hair and instantly she relaxed in my arms and her shaking subdued slightly as she soaked my shoulder with her tears.

I gently placed my hands on her shoulders and pulled her back in front of me so I could inspect her. Her whole face was flushed from crying and overall she looked like she just came back from a warzone making me gasp in horror.

"Oh god 'Lena what happened?"

She stared at me for a couple of second with a blank look before a burst of sobs erupted from inside her again. I placed my hands on her cheeks and used my thumbs to wipe away her tears. I leant forward and placed feather like kisses on both of her cheeks to soothe her a little which obviously worked as she started to talk to me. She never tore her eyes away from me as she confessed making me know this was serious.

"I- I-" She sniffled making me widen my eyes for what she was about to say.

"I killed someone."

* * *

_And here it is...ohhh _

_Thank you so much for saying such amazing things about this fic it just makes me feel so happy that people like it, haha. Please Please Please leave a review if you can, I love to know what you think and if you have any ideas for the storyline :) _

_Remember to follow me on twitter /ohmydamon_

_Thank you x_


	11. Chapter 11

_"Oh god 'Lena what happened?" _

_She stared at me for a couple of second with a blank look before a burst of sobs erupted from inside her again. I placed my hands on her cheeks and used my thumbs to wipe away her tears. I leant forward and placed feather like kisses on both of her cheeks to soothe her a little which obviously worked as she started to talk to me. She never tore her ears away from me as she confessed making me know this was serious._

_"I- I-" She sniffled making me widen my eyes for what she was about to say._

_"I killed someone."_

* * *

**Damon's POV**

I stared at her in stunned silence for a prolonged moment.

"You...you killed someone?" I repeated in disbelief.

She nodded her head sadly making my eyebrows raise higher if it was even possible. She tore herself away from my eyes to fiddle with the torn silk of her nightgown in discomfort.

"Don't look at me like that."

I took my hands away from her face to give her some free movement. How could she have killed someone? I was just on the phone to her little over an hour ago and _surely_ I would have noticed if she was in this emotional mess.

"Elena, baby, look at me."

She sniffled again before raising her head to look at me with those sore eyes.

"I'm the last person to be judging you right now, I'm Damon Salvatore remember?" I expected her to smile at least by my remark but instead she just continued to stare at me with that tortured gaze. Oh boy, this was bad. "It was bound to happen one day so sooner the better eh?"

"You knew I was going to kill someone?" She gasped with a pained expression making me groan at saying the wrong bloody thing. Way to fuck up Salvatore.

"Of course not princess it's just that-"

"I'm a killer...a murderer..." She confessed out to no one in general as if she was trying to tell herself something. Trust Elena's deathly compassion to be heightened after her transition.

"You're not a murderer." I insisted drawing her gaze back to me.

"You weren't there Damon." She spoke sharply showing some strength that ignited some hope inside me that she could be revived. "You left me all alone and hopped off to _some_ bar."

"I know I wasn't there and I'm sorry for it, but I know you Elena and you are no murderer. Far from it."

"He- he was innocent! He was just driving along and- and- I killed him Damon."

Her lower lip started to tremble so I decided if there was anything I could do it was for me to take Elena home and never leave her sight. I stood up and extended out my hand to help her up.

"Okay I'm taking you home right now."

Her cold hand slid into mine as I lifted her up to her feet. She wrapped her arms around me once again like a big teddy bear here to comfort her.

"You smell bad." she muffled into my chest.

I looked down at her and raised an eyebrow "Thank god your upset, or you'd be asking for it."

She smiled up at me slightly making me cheer inside with triumph, but it was then I truly appreciated what a state she was in. Nearly her whole body was covered in dried up blood and the little clothing she had on was torn to shreds.

I shrugged off my jacket so I was left in my black jumper and put it over her shoulders to cover her small body. "You look like you've been in a war. What happened to you 'Lena?"

"The- The car just..." She made a circular movement with her finger as she lost the ability to explain but to be honest I didn't really know what she was on about.

"It's fine you can tell me in the morning." I said while wrapping my arm around her shoulder so she could keep snuggling into my side on the walk back to the boarding house. It felt good to have her so close to me, but she was right, I did stink of the bar. I'll go and have a shower as soon as I have Elena in a safe mind set.

After five minutes her quiet noises died down. "Are you okay for me to get us back now?"

She looked up at me without really answering my question but I knew it was a yes. I circled my arm around her hip and lifted her feet of the ground. She moved her arms around my shoulders for a better grip and now her head was right next to mine. I could smell the human's blood coating her lips as she leant her head against my temple.

"This may be a bit like drink driving so I take no responsibility if we fall over." I said trying to keep the atmosphere as light as I could but her head leaned against mine for support and again I got no reaction from her. "Hold on tight."

In a minute flat we were outside my front door and it was quite a task to peel Elena off my body so we could get inside. After she grudgingly released herself from me she wrapped her arms around her body and silently flashed upstairs of her own accord. I sighed while locking the front door. I wish I knew what was going through that pretty little head of hers.

* * *

**Elena's POV**

I need to get rid of this guilt it's literally consuming me. Everything is numb and the only thing that's keeping me going is Damon. I can't think of anything without that mans frozen face appearing behind my eyes. What if he was a father? What if he was a husband? A son? A lover?

Oh stop with the 'what ifs' Elena he is dead. Dead. No longer alive. No longer breathing. Out there lying stone cold in the middle of the highway. Because of me. All because of _Elena Gilbert_ who couldn't keep control of herself for two bloody minutes.

I plopped down on the end of Damon's bed and stared ahead trying to reign control of the inner battle inside me. I shouldn't have bit him in the first place! Don't I have any self control? I feel absolutely _traumatised._

What if it happens again? No, I won't let it.

It wasn't until a shiver of loneliness crept down my spine that I realised Damon wasn't in the room with me. I started to panic as I called out for him.

"Damon!" I tried to shout but my voice was still shaky from crying.

Immediately he was standing right before me with a worried expression "What is it?"

My whole body and mind relaxed with his presence "You weren't here." I said dumbly.

"I was just behind you." He cupped my cheek and stared deep into my eyes as if he was searching for something inside my soul.

"Don't leave me." I rushed out "Please don't leave me alone again, something bad always happens when you leave me."

"It'd kill me to be away from you." his lips curved into a half smile and for a second I forgot about the dead cowboy as I got lost in Damon's eyes. How did I deserve him?

"How about you go get cleaned up and while you're at it I'll head back to yours and bring back a bag of your stuff. I think you've somehow destroyed all your clothes in the past week."

I quickly grabbed his hand before he could go anywhere "Don't be long...please?"

"I'll be two minutes, and why would I hesitate when I have you to come back to?" He did a boyish half smile before turning around to head out the open window.

"Can't you use the front door?" I laughed weakly also getting up to head for the bathroom after I lay Damon's leather jacket on the back of his armchair.

"I was never one for normality." He grinned mischievously before jumping out the window with not even a sound. I shook my head as I trailed into Damon's en suite, he never fails to make me smile when I feel crap.

First things first, I needed to wash this blood off me, I literally have someone's blood on my hands. Innocent blood. I'm going to start reciting Macbeth any minute now. I had a quick shower where I brutally scrubbed my skin raw until all I could smell was my body wash which cleared all my senses. I felt like I could breathe again but just couldn't find it in me to relax; every single vein in my body was like a live wire.

I raised my head up to the faucet and let the hot water flow over my face to wash my troubles away but when I opened my eyes the water magically turned into gushes of blood. Blood was pouring out of the shower head soaking me in gallons of the stuff. I shakily raised my bloodied hands up to my face and shrieked in horror.

"Elena!?" I heard Damon brutally banging on the door right after I screamed "What's wrong?"

I looked over to the door without replying and then looked back down at my naked body to see that all the blood was gone. In shock I snapped my head up to the shower to see normal, clear water flowing out. Not a single drop of blood in sight. I didn't know whether to be relieved or terrified.

"If you don't answer me right now I'm going to knock the door down!" Damon shouted again and I could see the door handle spinning with his attempts to open the door. That's weird, I don't remember locking it.

"I'm fine Damon. I-, I thought I saw something."

I reached out the shower in a state of confusion to pull a towel off the rack. I was probably just falling asleep and my imagination got the best of me. But someone deep down was eating away at me making me terrified.

"Elena..." Damon warned.

I tied the towel around me and started for the door to unlock it before my heart lurched as I saw the fogged mirror above the sink. Written into the condensation was the word '_killer'_ and without really thinking I smashed the mirror and the message into pieces with my right hand . My whole body was screaming with denial as the sound of shattering glass filled the room.

"Okay that's it!" Damon broke the lock forcefully and glided in to save me.

I backed away from the mirror until I hit the wall behind me and I was back under the shower spray.I was standing there in a state of shock looking at the broken glass when Damon grabbed my shoulders and turned me around. He searched my face frantically then looked around the room. He probably expected I was being attacked, not going crazy.

"Is there someone here?" He asked looking like he was about to pounce on someone.

"No..."

His eyes finally locked onto mine and did their infamous tortured gaze when he must of clicked that I was some sort of mental patient. I probably am now, I mean those hallucinations were so...vivid.

He picked up my injured hand and studied the damage I had done. It looked a right mess with shards of glass sticking out the small wounds, my own rich blood trickling up my arm. He stayed completely silent as he picked up a pair of tweezers from the worktop and pulled me down with him to sit on the tiled floor underneath the warm water. Damon's black hair was slicked all the way around his face and his shirt was becoming see through. Yet, he didn't seem to care that he was getting soaked to the bone.

My breaths were shallow as Damon carefully pulled out the small shards of glass out my hand before my wounds healed over. I was so internally numb I couldn't even feel the pain. After a moment of uncomfortable silence I used my other hand to smooth out his wrinkled brow that appeared when he was in deep concentration. He didn't look up when I traced the outline of his sculpted jaw.

"I'm going crazy." I said alarmingly calm.

"And why would you say that?" Damon said softly while taking the last piece of glass out the skin between my second and third knuckle.

I shook my head quietly and rested my head on Damon's chest and closed my eyes under the stream of the water. What is wrong with me?

I felt Damon pick up my now healed hand and wash it under the water before kissing it softly making me cuddle into him more. He sucked each one of my fingers to clean off the blood but I knew it meant more than that, it was his way of cleansing me and taking the illiterate blood of my hands. I loved this soft and caring side of him as much as his sexy bad brother side, they balanced him out making him absolutely perfect for me.

"I love you, I knew it from the moment I met you. I'm sorry it took me so long to catch up, I just got stuck."

"You're going to be okay 'Lena, I'm going to be here for you, _always_." He spoke to me with so much emotion and determination that I tightened my grip on our entwined hands. "We'll make it through this."

A tidal wave of emotions just splurged out of me at that moment and I gripped onto Damon's shirt as I let out my grief. Damon wrapped his arms around me and leant his chin on my head while I quietly sobbed deep into the night.

* * *

**Damon's POV**

"Damon...Da...Damon..."

My eyes struggled open when I heard Elena mumbling my name next to me. I tried to roll over to face her but I appeared to be held tightly in place from her small arms tied firmly around my waist. Waking up next to her in the morning is becoming one of my favourite things, feeling her warm body cuddled into mine. I could tell from her breathing that she was still asleep and I could feel her warm breath on my back. I slumped my head back down on the pillow and wiped my hands down my face. What time is it?

I looked over to my alarm clock and groaned when I saw that it was two o'clock in the afternoon. Well it did work out because I don't think I got Elena to bed until around five in the morning and that definitely wasn't the same time she actually fell asleep.

It hurts me seeing her like this; in pain. I would take a deal from the devil just to take her troubles away from her and see her beautiful smile again. It was going to be a while until she gets over the trauma of her first kill, it's obviously affecting her pretty bad.

I gently peeled Elena's delicate hands from around my waist and turned around so I could look at her. She was wearing one of my t-shirts I gave her last night for comfort and her hair was falling in loose waves around her face. I propped my head up on my elbow and ghosted my hand down her cheek. She looks so peaceful and after her rough night it'd be unfair to wake her against her will. I pulled up the covers so they were right up and around her body to keep her warm before I rolled myself out of bed.

After I quietly got dressed and tidied up my bathroom I headed downstairs to get myself a blood bag from the fridge. As I was walking back upstairs from the cellar I heard someone knocking on the front door and in aid of not waking Elena I went to answer it is as fast as I could. But as I swung open the door I wished I hadn't.

"Well isn't it my two favourite people." I smiled sarcastically seeing my brother and Blondie standing side by side looking pretty frazzled.

"Oh, look who's sober." She eyed me judgingly and I remembered her pestering me last night. I wasn't _that_ drunk. "Just be glad I got you back here in one piece."

"Hmmm." I tapped my fingers against the door "I'd say thank you but you appear to be in cahoots with my brother over here."

"Don't bring Caroline into this Damon. I just needed a place to stay and she kindly offered."

"How lovely."

Caroline rolled her eyes at me before taking a step to get inside but before she could I blocked the door with my arm.

"Nuh uh uh." I warned.

"Damon let me through, we need to talk to you and Elena. Don't try to kid she's not here I already checked her house." She looked pretty disgusted with the fact Elena stayed overnight with me. Well she can be disgusted all she likes it's none of her business.

"Elena's not well." I tried to keep my menacing composure up but my voice turned annoyingly sad which made blondie turn into a wound up jack in the box.

"What you mean Elena's not well?! She's a vampire now, we don't get sick." She stated the obvious.

"What have you done to her brother?" Stefan half growled making me narrow my eyes in loathing.

"Shouldn't I be asking you the same question?" I snapped.

"Elena did tell me you did something to her Stefan, what did you do?" Caroline spun around to face Stefan. It sure was amazing not to be the prime suspect anymore whenever Elena was upset. That was a nice change.

"I never made her _ill._" Stefan said defensively.

"But I was on the phone to her last night?" Caroline cried turning back to me "She didn't say anything about being sick. Don't you dare tell me she has a werewolf bite Damon. Don't you dare!"

"Do you think I would let that happen to her." I said angrily not wanting to imagine Elena going through the torture I went through. It sent a deathly shiver down my spine. "And if it did I wouldn't be here talking to you, I'd be getting the cure from Klaus."

"Oh thank god." Caroline huffed out an exaggerated sigh of relief "Well then, what's wrong with her?"

"She-" I stopped myself just to think over what I was about to say.

"Look, I know Elena and I'm sure she'd rather tell you herself. Come on in but don't go upstairs she's sleeping."

I opened the door to let Caroline through but as soon as her whole body was inside I blocked the door again as Stefan was in mid step.

"You didn't think I was going to let you in, did you?" I smirked evilly.

"It's my house too Damon." He said gripping onto the edge of the door so I couldn't close it.

"How about we make an agreement?" Caroline chirped from behind me. "I do agree that Stefan can't come in."

"What?!" Stefan stated in shock almost losing his grip so I could close the door but he regained his composure quickly.

"If! If, he doesn't behave. The two of you have to stop with the fighting over Elena business while you're in this household, and especially when she's sick."

"Well he shouldn't be fighting over Elena in the first place. She's mine!" I seethed trying even harder to close the door full well knowing he could easily get in through a window if he wanted too.

"Let's not pretend that you haven't done some shit to me over the years!"

"And?" I cried when Caroline placed her hand on my arm.

"Just let him in Damon you two are just as bad as each other. Let bygones be bygones."

I shrugged her hand off of me as Stefan spoke up again "Okay, look, I'm sorry Damon for pushing Elena around _and_ for almost killing you. Please, just let me into my home."

"You damn right better be." I narrowed my eyes at him trying to see if he was being serious or not. I could open this door for him right now and he could burst out laughing making me appear like a fool. He kept a straight face for quite the while and I knew deep down he was sorry. Ugh I hated this soft spot I had for him. I did kill his best friend after all that is kind of worse. She was a right bitch though.

I dropped my shoulders in defeat and turned away from the door so Stefan could let himself in. I nodded my head towards the lounge so they would follow me in. I sat myself down lazily on the main sofa and watched them stand there awkwardly in front of me.

"Well aren't you going to sit down?" I waved my hands to the empty chairs as they reluctantly did as I said.

"I thought you were going to get Elena?"

"I told you she's still asleep, I don't want to wake her." I replied to Caroline. "So why did you two come in the first place?"

"We have more news on the cure." Stefan shifted on the couch.

"Oh the cure..." I drawled trying to appear totally uninterested "How could I forget."

"You do know why Klaus wants this cure, right?"

"No but I'm sure you're going to tell me."

"He wants to turn Elena back into a human so he can create more hybrids."

"Oh." I sat up just trying to comprehend Elena human again. She probably thinks she's a monster now after killing someone but didn't she say she wanted to spend an eternity with me? And Elena's not going to become Klaus's human blood bag again, no way. Not if I was going to help it.

"So does that mean we want the cure...or we don't?"

"It means we want the cure Damon especially if it means Elena can be human again, and there's no harm in Klaus being on our side for once."

"My brother and Klaus, best friends, who would've imagined?" I raised my eyebrow.

"We're not-" I cut off my brother by standing up and raising a hand signalling him to be quiet so I could listen. I could faintly hear her soft footsteps upstairs meaning that the sleeping beauty was awake.

"Hold that thought." I said walking across the room to head to the stairs "I'll be back in a minute."

"Damon! What did you do with my underwear?!" Elena shouted down to me from upstairs making a bubble of laughter come out my mouth as I turned around to see Stefan and Caroline's horrified expressions. That's my girl.

"That's really not what you think." I said to them before heading upstairs to my bedroom.

I was laughing as I headed to my door but it put a damper on things in case Elena was in a bad mood. I walked in to see her bent over looking in one of my drawers in just my t shirt that was riding up her naked backside making me smirk.

"You do know that Stefan and Caroline are downstairs right?" I laughed while walking over to Elena who turned around when she heard my voice.

"Are they? Oh, I didn't notice." She said smoothly before placing a soft kiss on my cheek "Morning." Something was up with her. She's hiding something. It's probably just got to do with her grieving over this person she killed. I don't even know when she's going to tell me what actually happened with that, how did she kill them, when did she kill them, was it a man? A woman? A child?

"Of course you didn't." I joked knowing full well she has her vampire hearing before nodding my head over to my chest of drawers beside my bed at the other side of the room. "I put your clothes, and underwear, over there. I put your toiletries in the bathroom. You could say you've officially moved in."

"That escalated quickly." She giggled making me smile that she obviously wasn't being eaten away by her guilt like last night.

"What can I say I just can't get rid of you." I winked while she raked through my bedside cabinet for some clothes to wear. I leant against my bedpost as I watched her in deep concentration. God, she was so beautiful and she picked me. Me.

I was too lost in my own thoughts about her that I barely heard her calling my name until she snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"Hey, back to reality mister."

I blinked my eyes a couple of times to see her smiling face right in front of me, and, something in her hands. She was holding my small black box and my heart raced a little seeing it in her possession.

"When you were leaving last week you picked this up didn't you? You said it's the only thing you take everywhere with you."

"You remember." I fumbled awkwardly with my hands to try and get it out of her grip but she pulled it away over her shoulder just before I laid a finger on it.

"Why can't I open it?" Her voice got quieter as she filled with curiosity.

"Because..." I took a breath becoming impatient "Because you can't."

"Because I can't?" She looked crestfallen for all the wrong reasons.

"No Elena it's just-" I stopped in my tracks as she fumbled with the lock and I was getting ready to snatch it out of her hands. I have no idea how she'd react if she saw what was inside.

"It's even padlocked. Hmmm who knew Damon Salvatore had deep dark secrets stored in a little box that even I couldn't open? Here, don't worry I promise not to open it unless you let me." She placed it kindly in my hands and I sighed in relief watching her getting back to dressing herself. I looked at the small box that had gotten worn over the years for a couple of seconds. I usually sit every night and open it to look at its contents. That is until Elena started sleeping over.

I securely placed it back where it belonged and headed back downstairs to make sure tweedle dee and tweedle dum hadn't started world war three while I was away.

"She sounds fine to me." Was the first words out Caroline's mouth as strolled into the parlour. She's almost as judgemental as the witch, _almost._

"It's rude to listen to other peoples conversations you know. And anyway you didn't see her last night."

"This has nothing to do with you being at the bar does it?"

"No? Well not really...It wouldn't have happened if I wasn't there though."

"Ugh won't you just tell us Damon!" Stefan sat up exasperated.

"I would, but..." I trailed of tilting my head to the door that Elena walked through a couple of seconds later.

"Car!" Elena smiled while Caroline got up to give Elena a tight embrace. She gave Stefan the cold shoulder by not even acknowledging his presence which calmed my nerves knowing there was nothing going on between the two of them at all. In fact, I may think Elena's more pissed at him than me!

"Here she is." I rubbed my hands together as Elena went from Caroline to turn to me. "Looking... a lot like Katherine?" I said in paused shock making Elena stop in her tracks. I obviously knew it was Elena from a mile away but it was like she had deliberately aimed to look like her doppelganger.

"What?" Her eyes turned frightened as she looked down at herself and gasped. She hair was styled like Katherine's with loose curls framing her face and she picked out the blackest, tightest garments that she could find. She was also wearing more makeup than usual with Kat's entrée smoky eyes. She had the look of sex and seduction but had her warmth aura that was just totally fucked up.

"I- I-" She stuttered softly patting her curled hair as if just realising it was there before she flashed across the room to look into the full length mirror. "I don't remember-" She started before she gasped and took a step back.

"I am not like _you_." She spat to her reflection suddenly as if she was talking to herself. I looked to Caroline and Stefan shocked but they were both too engrossed in Elena. Was she hallucinating again and seeing Katherine in the mirror?

"I did not." Oh no, this isn't good. Just when I thought she was getting better. I carefully inspected her facial expressions as someone replied to her.

"I stopped! I stopped just before I killed him I swear!" She pleaded and the pain returned to her eyes second by second. Her reflection must have started to taunt her as she covered her eyes and closed her eyes to block out everything.

"No! No please." She cried shaking her head making her curls fly around her face

I took this as my cue as I walked over to stand in front of the mirror to block its view from Elena. I wrapped my arms around her and started to stroke her hair but she still didn't move her hands from her ears. I looked over Elena's head to look at Stefan and Caroline and gave them a _now you see? _look.

Caroline looked up at Stefan with a worried look then mouthed out to me _"She killed someone?"_

I nodded before looking down to check on Elena "Baby it's me, Damon." I spoke softly but she still crunched up her eyes and covered her ears.

"'Lena..." I tried again but something inside her snapped and she pushed me back roughly with a deadly fire in her eyes. I looked to her in shock but she looked at me as if I was nothing to her but an enemy.

"No!" She laughed bitterly pointing at me "You are not taking him away from me!"

"What?!" I cried looking at her incredulously.

"He. Is. Mine." She backed off slowly with a devilish prance and before I could even react she flashed out the room so fast all I heard was the loud bang of the front door. I just stared at the empty space where Elena was standing a couple of seconds before with a gaping mouth.

I turned around to face Caroline and Stefan who were already looking at me. Caroline had her hand over her mouth in shock and Stefan awkwardly wiped his brow.

"What?" I repeated to them as I realised Elena had vanished. A fresh killer new born vampire with a couple of screws loose. This is definitely not good.

* * *

_Sorry for that long wait guys I had exams to revise for which absaloutly sucked (sigh) but now I'm back!_

_I really hope you liked that chapter even though I'm now going off on a tangent but don't worry I'll tie up the loose ends as I continue with the next chapters._

_And once again leave a review if you can, I try to reply to as many as I can through private message as I love to know what you think and if you have any ideas for the storyline :) _

_Thank you x_


End file.
